The Queens
by LAlaLAnd328
Summary: Mina, Rei, Amy, Lita and Serenity all learn what it feels like to be married off to the most powerful men in their world. The Kings of the World. Will they be able to live within the worlds they were "sold into"? Or, will they do anything they can to remove themselves from it? (Removed from complete-re-editing/ new ending coming. )
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes:

Just in case-I DO NOT OWN the characters-they were created by Naoko Takeuchi. Awesome lady, I am sure.

This is for fun and purely fan-made.

I have the right to shape the characters any which way I choose. I enjoy tormenting them. =)

Some will have the characteristics you all enjoy-some will not. Some will be a mix of my own design and the personalities we know.

I'm basing the character's looks more off the Manga-compared to the Anime.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Mina sat impeccably still as the carriage rattled back and forth over the uneven terrain. She shivered, as the coldness of the new climate swept through the curtains and seeped into her bones.<p>

She shifted her eyes to the man sitting on the opposite side of the small carriage, his knees bumping into hers ever so often. His skin was deceptively tan, considering the climate he lived in the majority of the year. His platinum blonde hair, though long in length, reaching a little past his shoulders, only seemed to add to his masculinity instead of taking away from it. He was large in build, his shoulders wide, though lean at the hip. He was built like a warrior.

He stood tall, as Mina remembered their nuptials just two days before; the top of her head barely scraping his shoulders.

His deep piercing ice blue eyes, that seemed so cold and unfeeling, stared out the window.

He certainly seemed worthy of the title King of the Northern Kingdom.

Most women in the kingdom would have been happy to be in Mina's shoes. She was told it at least a million times before her wedding. Another dozen more the day of the wedding.

She would gladly allow any of those women to take her spot now.

She shifted, trying to get comfortable; the small space slowly making her go crazy. He insisted on traveling from sun up till sun down to make it back to his home. For what, Mina was unsure; but she didn't feel the need to ask. She barely had spoken more than a few words with her new husband. He seemed content with that-so Mina decided she would be as well.

She felt eyes on her and turned back towards her husband. His ice blue eyes seemed to be staring too intently at her, making her uncomfortable.

"We should be arriving shortly." His strong voice boomed within the tiny space.

Mina could only nod.

Looking back out at the landscape before, she could tell she was going to miss the warm summers of the Capital. It's sweet soft sand that traveled along its beaches. Even the ability to wear the Capital style of dress; She picked at the thicker dress and wrap a round cloak.

The Northern Kingdom was known for its rain and snow-with very little warmth.

Mina let out a shaky breath. Why couldn't he have picked another bride? Why did her uncle sell her to the highest bidder? Did he not care for her? Was his political gain worth the happiness of his only niece?

Mina chortled to herself. Her uncle didn't care for her-compared to saying he was now related by marriage to the King of the Northern Kingdom? He felt selling her off was the best option. She sneered.

She noticed large stone walls coming into view and moved closer to the window, trying to get a better view.

"This is the back road into the Northern keep." Mina looked towards Malachite.

She swallowed and then decided to speak up, "Will we not be going through the main city?"

He shook his head, his platinum hair moving along with him. "You will be introduced properly, within a fortnight. I sent word to the main housekeeper, Tayla. She demanded that you be introduced at the Winter Festival-fitting for the Queen of the Northern Kingdom."

"What's the Winter Festival?" Mina moved again, her body looking forward to being outside the small carriage. She noticed his piercing eyes seemed to follow each movement she made.

"It's a festival to celebrate the arrival of winter. The festival can last five days-work is almost at a standstill-for the common folk-it's a time to rejuvenate and prepare."

Mina simply nodded again-unsure what else to ask.

She sat back as a Castle came into view. Before she knew it, the carriage came to a stop and the door was flung open.

Malachite stepped out first, his dark brown boots stepping out into the mud; he turned sharply and held out his larger hand for hers.

Mina slipped her hand into his and stepped out-her legs stiff, as her feet made contact with the ice cold ground.

She gasped slightly at the site before her. Over a few dozen soldiers stood before her. Each in uniforms similar to the one Malachite was wearing. Dark brown boots, fitted to the knee, with black pants tucked inside. A black, loose fitting long sleeve shirt was tucked perfectly into each pair of pants. Dark brown capes sat from their shoulders and carried down to their mid calves. All had swords wrapped around their waists, with a bastard shield held in their hands. The only difference between Malachite's uniform and theirs was the ice blue lining that lined his cape, and his immaculate sword.

Malachite moved his hand to the small of her back, pushing her forward gently.

"Men of the Northern Kingdom, welcome your Queen." His voice boomed out over the courtyard as all went from an at-ease position, to perfect attention.

Mina swallowed nervously and looked up at Malachite for any direction on what she should do, when she saw him simply looking over his soldiers, she decided to act as the Queen she was supposed to be.

"Thank you for welcoming me into your home," she paused for a brief moment, "I hope that I can earn your respect and I hope that I will be a worthy Queen."

The small squeeze on her back proved that her words were accurate, and without delay, swords were drawn and beaten against the medium sized shields they all carried-signifying their approval.

Malachite pushed gently on her back again, and she began to match his step as he moved forward.

Within moments they were inside and greeted upon by what Mina assumed was the main housekeeper-Tayla.

Mina smiled at the grandmotherly look Tayla possessed. Graying hair pulled into a loose bun. Her body, though plump, was wrapped in a deep gray dress, with an off-white apron tied around her waist.

Tayla seemed to cluck around as she took in Mina's appearance.

"My king, I'm ashamed that you allowed our Queen to be seen in such disarray! The bottom of her dress is covered in mud and her hair is in tangles." She picked up Mina's heavy sun kissed hair, that was laying over one shoulder in a loose braid.

"I have my work cut out for me it seems." Tayla tsk'd again.

"Make sure she receives a bath and deliver her to my chambers Tayla. You have two hours." Malachite's swift order echoed throughout the hall as he turned and marched down a corridor to his left. His boots echoed for a few moments before silence.

Mina watched him go, her cornflower blue eyes, wide with fear.

"Come now child, let us go and get you bathed. He doesn't like to be kept waiting." Tayla grabbed her wrist gently, and pulled her along. They moved within corridors and up two flights of stairs before they came to a solid oak door. Mina's fear escalating with each step she took.

Once they were within the bathing chambers, Mina couldn't hold her fears in any longer, "Tayla," Mina swallowed gently, "may I ask something?"

"Sure my dear, what is it?"

Mina glanced down at the water filling the marble tub, holding on to the robe that engulfed her smaller frame.

"What…what do you think he expects of me tonight?" The quiver in her voice had Tayla looking up from what she was doing.

A confused look crossed her features before realization dawned on her.

"My dear, did you consummate your marriage yet?"

Mina shook her head quickly, biting her bottom lip in nervousness. "Literally after our small reception, I was told to change and we headed out. He said he wanted to get home as soon as possible."

"And how old are you? You look no older than 16 winters."

"I just turned 17 a few weeks ago."

Tayla took on the face of a concerned grandmother and tapped the side of the tub, "Come, the warm water will be good for you."

The satin felt too cold against her skin, as Mina was prepared for the evening. She asked another chambermaid, whom she learned was named Mona, for a thicker robe. But the young maid shook her head stating, "This is what his majesty requested."

She was ushered from the safety of the room she presumed would be hers, through double doors that connected her room to a sitting area, and then through another set of doors, leading into an office and then finally, the King's chambers.

Mina couldn't help but admire all the décor that passed by her quickly. Everything was in deep navy blues and lavenders. While she always preferred the brighter colors of the Capital, there was something soothing about the colors chosen for her new home.

She was left alone, and Mina forced herself towards the door she entered through.

She glanced around. A large fireplace was burning against the far wall. In front of it stood two overstuffed chairs and a small round table. To its right were four doors leading out onto the balcony. Deep navy blue drapes hung over them, parted slightly to show the darken night sky.

Following that was a massive four-post bed. It had, what Mina could count, at least eight pillows situated perfectly, all in pure white sheets. She had to move her eyes away from the bed, as looking at it made her heart race, and saw a door which she assumed led to his bathing chambers.

She was taken from her observations when that said door opened and out-stepped Malachite, dressed in only a pair of loose fitting dark trousers.

Mina's cheeks boomed scarlet, as she took in the sight before her.

He seemed to be chiseled from the gods themselves.

She had to look at her feet as he slowly approached the bed.

"Remove your robe, Mina."

She glanced up, and shook her head slightly. Her voice squeaked as she spoke,

"My lord, I ask that you allow me a few days to become used to—"

"You've had a few days Mina. I gave you more time then what's considered acceptable. We are husband and wife, and I am your King." His voice carried over to her, as if he stood just beside her. "Remove your robe." It was a command-not a request.

Mina could only look at the ground as her trembling hands moved to the tie wrapped around her waist.

"Please my lord."

She glanced up only to see him still standing by the bed, a look of finalization on his face.

Tears rolled from her eyes as the tie came loose and pooled at her feet.

She wrapped her arms around herself as she was left in a pale black silk night shift that covered her body to her ankles.

"Come to this side of the bed Mina," he pointed to the one opposite of him, "and remove the shift." His voice seemed strained, and Mina moved without looking towards him.

When she reached the bed, she stood with her arms at her sides, her small hands balled into fists.

"Please my King." Her voice trembled as she dared a glance at him.

His ice blue eyes were no longer the hard, cold pressed eyes from their wedding and journey-rather they were filled with something she had never seen before and did not understand.

"Remove your robe Mina, and get beneath the covers."

Mina's body visibly shook, as her eyes filled with water, and began pooling down her face. She didn't understand why he couldn't wait longer. Allow them to get to know each other more.

She looked up one more time and realized, with fear, that she had no right to deny him.

She moved her hands up slowly and slid the straps down her arms. Having to pull her shift gently, it too slid from her body. Mina quickly brought her arms up to cover her breasts.

The cold air was just too much, as she bent down, barely moving her hands, she brought the covers back and climbed in. With her back facing Malachite, Mina pulled the covers to her chin.

She held her breath, as she heard him remove fabric and shivered as the bed caved with the weight of her husband behind her. She felt him climb beneath the covers himself and soon felt a warm body just an inch from her.

His fingers gently traced her arm, and before she could even take a breath, she was pulled flush up against his body.

* * *

><p>Mina awoke to the sound of metal clanging against each other and a few loud knocks on the chamber door. She opened her cornflower blue eyes and eyed the doors leading out to the balcony.<p>

She turned slightly when the chamber door opened and two young chambermaids came in. They stopped and curtsied to her, and Mina sat up, keeping the blanket tight against her bosom.

"My Lady, "the one closest to Mina spoke up, "We are here to help you prepare for the day."

Mina nodded, though her cheeks tinted rose, "Please hand me a robe."

"Of course my Lady." The chambermaid moved quickly and retrieved a robe from the bathing chamber. Within a moment, she had returned and stood in front of Mina, holding the robe open.

Mina stood as quickly as possible and slid her arms into the robe, grabbing the strings and tying them tightly around her small waist.

She glanced back when she heard the rustle of sheets, and blanched when she saw evidence of the previous night, stained red on the bed sheets.

"It's alright my Lady." The other chambermaid spoke up, "We are supposed to bleed a little the first time. That is one way our husbands know that they purchased a virgin."

Tayla walked in at that moment, glanced at the sheets, nodded her head towards the other two maids, and walked to the bathing chamber.

"A bath is in order My Lady. If you are sore, the bath will help."

Mina nodded and followed Tayla into the bathing chambers.

"My Lady, may I ask something?"

"Go ahead Tayla."

"My master, I pray he didn't hurt you."

Mina felt her face burn red and had a feeling it would be this way for a while.

"It hurt for some time, but he was gentle." Mina shivered at the memory-though she couldn't lie to herself and say it was from repulsion. She recalled the way his lips had touched hers-the way his hands had roamed her body. How terrified she was, but then how patient he was. She never expected it from the large warrior.

She didn't expect kindness like that.

Mina was removed from her silent thoughts when Tayla dumped a bucket of water over her hair to begin washing.

* * *

><p>Authors note: Thank you for reading! I am new to posting on FanFiction and I'm also a perfectionist. Please excuse me if I go back and edit things that I see wrong.<p>

The next chapter should be up soon!

Please review! I love hearing feed back!

LAla


	2. Chapter 2 Rei

A tender breeze blew over the tall grass, causing the long green blades to dance gently to and fro. The sounds of birds chirping, babbling water, and the sun's happy shining, blanketed the area in a serene calm. Rei remained lying on the plush grass and allowed herself to be lulled into a peaceful languor as her faithful steed, Phoenix, grazed lazily nearby.

The two were relaxing, having a well-deserved rest after spending the entire day galloping at full speed through the meadows. They ran as hard as they could – perhaps both felt the need to run from their problems. Although the young woman was unsure what problems the horse would have. The thought that maybe he shared her burdens helped ease the pain that she still felt from the argument she had that morning with her Father.

She tucked an errant strand of her black hair behind her ear as she sat up, her violet eyes over looked her father's lands which surrounded her before focusing back to Phoenix. His black coat glistened in the sunlight, usually the sight of him helped curb her temper. This time, however, the longer she stared, the angrier she became about her current situation.

Just a few days prior, Mara, had awoken her before the sun could creep through her draped windows. Her thick northern accent, a sound that Raye had gotten used to over the years, had been unpleasant to the ears. The young woman had been hastily shoved into her robes and told that her Father requested for the two to have an early breakfast together. He had business in the Eastern Capital later that morning and wished to see his only daughter before his trip.

She knew something was amiss when her Father greeted her somewhat kindly when she entered their private dining hall.

As soon as she was seated the conversation had turned from "Did you sleep well?" to "I have wonderful news to share with you."

Another breeze caressed Rei's face, and she angrily wiped the few tears she had shed from her cheeks. She knew her Father was a cold hearted man, but she had never thought he would sell his only child to the highest bidder.

She stood up quickly, drawing the attention of Phoenix. She kicked some rocks around, her loose braid swayed heavily behind her as she headed towards the small stream that he had wandered to a few feet away.

She lifted her long skirt and dipped her bare toes into the water. Its coolness traveled up her body and made her feel more grounded than she had all day.

Idly, she wondered how far she could get before her Father realized she had ran away. Almost immediately she shook the childish thought away from her head. The reality was that she would not get very far; she had tried when she was younger. Plus, she thought with disdain, it probably wouldn't be just her Father who searched for her if she ran.

Within a few days Rei would be forced into making the vow to honor and remain faithful to no other and to produce an heir for a man who was a stranger. Her Father's news that morning had cemented that his political connections were set for generations to come. He had truly made sure that he would receive the 'honor', 'glory', and 'political security' that he had always wished for.

That morning he had made it sound like a dream come true. His daughter, the one who had never wanted to marry, was now betrothed to a very powerful man.

Rei had been practically sold to the King of the East.

* * *

><p>Rei slid off of Phoenix with the ease of one born in the saddle. Her black hair was a tangled mess. Her deep violent dress, that matched her eyes perfectly, had been cut to show her feet and ankles, and many of the beads were missing; but as she untied the saddle from Phoenix, her looks were the last thing on her mind.<p>

No, she wanted to appear as disheveled as possible. A way to rebel against her Father- she mused.

Rei was leading Phoenix back to his stall when a small maid ran up to her.

"M'lady! m'lady! Your father has been looking for you! He wishes for your attendance immediately."

The young maid looked anxious, almost fearful. Her brown eyes looked exceptional large to Rei and Rei knew why. Her father had probably threatened the poor girl.

"I'll be there shortly. Let me place Phoenix back in his stall."

The small maid bit her bottom lip in pure nervousness, "He requested that you come without delay m'lady. Please, I –" She stopped and scuffed her foot in the hay laying on the ground.

Rei's eyes softened as she looked upon the young maid. She realized she never bothered to learn their names anymore. Once she showed even an ounce of friendship towards them, her father had them removed from the estate. Gods help her, she hated the man.

"Can I trust you to take care of Phoenix?" Raye asked tenderly, "He looks big and scary, but he's actually very sweet."

Rei lifted the reigns towards the maid, when she nodded profusely, stepping closer to the giant beast.

"I will take excellent care of him m'lady. Like he was my own!" The pure determination on her young face had Rei smiling.

"I know you will. Please brush him and clean out his stall. He also would enjoy his lunch."

Rei patted his side before walking off.

* * *

><p>Rei watched as maids rushed around the kitchen as she tried her best to sneak through, grabbing a few grapes along her way.<p>

She spotted Mara fidgeting nervously while preparing a tray of wine, fruits, and cuts of cheese.

"Mara? Whats going on?" Rei asked curiously.

Mara jumped at the sound and dropped several pieces of fruit in the process.

"My goodness child! You scared me!" placing a hand over her heart, Mara took in Rei's appearance and all color drained from her face. "Why are you dressed like that! I thought I told you to get dressed this morning!"

Rei looked down, noticing the hem of her dress was covered with caked on mud and stained from laying in the grass. She looked back up, "I did. You never said anything else, simply to get dressed. I am dressed."

Mara clucked her tongue, annoyance written clearly on her face.

"I have no time to get you bathed and dressed appropriately." She moved towards Rei and brought her hand up-removing blades of grass that protruded from her hair.

"Turn around child." Rie did as she was told, and felt Mara undo her braid, run her fingers through her hair, and then, with precision, re-did the braid.

Rei glanced back, "Mara, what exactly is going on? Why is everyone so nervous? Father is being his normal self today. No reason to fuss."

"You didn't hear child? It's not your father who's causing all of this. He's here. Early."

By the dumbfounded look on Rei's face, Mara let out an agitated sigh.

"Do you not pay attention to me child?! The man you are promised too, The King of the Eastern Kingdom is here. Now."

For the first time in sixteen years, Mara witnessed a speechless Rei.

* * *

><p>dun-dun-dun! Well, we didn't get to "meet" Rei's soon-to-be husband yet, but I hope this satisfies the reading tastes!<p>

I already had chapter two finished-I actually had it finished before chapter one-but, alas, I wanted to start off with Mina.

Anyways, I wanted to thank a friend of mine for editing this one!

I'm unsure if I want Lita, Amy, or Serenity next. I'll decide soon.

Also, please note; Serenity and Endymion wont be discussed as much as the other four couples. I adore them as a pairing, but want to focus more on the scouts/Generals. However, due to my ever changing mind, this too may change.

I swear I have ADHD. -_-

Reviews are appreciated!

-LAla


	3. Chapter 3 Lita

Well, as I woke up in a fright this morning(No idea why), I decided instead of trying to go back to sleep, that I would write another chapter.

I picked Lita! =D

Maybe because I have brown hair as well-not sure-but I fear that may have been how I decided.

Just an FYI; Each chapter will focus on different aspects of the girl's lives-they are all happening at different times, so I don't want to post the exact same thing about each of them-but rather, take a look at each individually.

I also will not be going day by day(maybe once or twice)-perhaps weeks by weeks or months by months.

Either way, I hope you all enjoy what my brain comes up with!

Toodles!

* * *

><p>Lita sat straight, her emerald eyes glaring at the wall-as if daring it to challenger her and her anger.<p>

She wanted to scream; to shout out her frustrations to the world. Instead, she sat with her arms crossed, her grip evident by the way her gown creased over her arms.

Gunther, her father's right hand man, stood in front of the door, a bored expression on his aging face. He didn't seem to be looking at anything in particular-but Lita knew not to test him. He was quicker then he looked.

Lita shifted uncomfortably, the long white dress she was forced into less than an hour ago was too stiff, too rigid, compared to the gowns she was used too. She felt like this contraption was a premonition of her future. To be forever be trapped in something she would rather escape from. She eyed it again. Pearls were sewed all over the gown, along with diamonds, allowing for it to glitter and glow in the light. It was fitted around her bosom and waist, and then flared out from her hips, forcing her body into a bell shape. It was completed with long, elegant sleeves that pointed when it stopped at her wrists. It had multiple layers within the skirt, and Lita couldn't deny that it was probably the prettiest gown she had ever worn. Though, she picked at one of the pearls on the sleeves, popping it off, it was not the most comfortable of gowns.

She loosened her arms and placed her hands on her lap-inspecting them. Her arms still hurt from this mornings-rather unladylike- display. Lita still smiled at the memory.

She had refused to leave her chambers, so her father sent men in to grab her and drag her to where she was "supposed to be."

She admired the bruise on her right knuckles-the one that had connected with another man's face.

They had dragged her kicking and screaming from her chambers to the carriage, and again from the carriage to the Cathedral. The poor Priest was flabbergasted when he saw it, and Lita wanted to thank his kind heart, when he stopped her father and suggested that he speak to The King and postpone the wedding. At least until the bride-to-be calmed down.

Lita's emerald eyes lit up with rage at the remark her father had given the Priest, "If I had any sense Priest, I'd simply just send her to his home so I can be done with her and her wild ways."

Lita wondered if there was any advantage to becoming Queen of the West-like imprisoning her father. A smirk formed on her pink lips.

The door to the bride's chambers opened suddenly, and Lita's father stepped through.

"We are ready now." His dark brown eyes narrowed at Lita, "You will not make a fool out of me or our house. I swear there are worse things that could be happening to you. If you ruin this-you will learn and understand what those other things are. Do you understand me child?"

Lita, not one to back down from a challenge, stood, her tall height giving her some confidence. Her chin tilted up, "I understand father. I also understand that when I am Queen, I will out rank you-which you will have to bow to me. I will remember your words today." When she took a step towards the door, and before she could even blink, a hand connected with her face-almost knocking her over. She caught herself.

Gunther stepped forward, shock and worry evident on his face, "Master, you do not want to mark a bride-the day she marries one of our Kings." He moved to Lita, wrapping his arm around hers. "Perhaps I will take her out and allow you a few moments to compose yourself."

Lita could only glare at her father, not bothering to even touch the spot he had hit- as if she wanted the world to see the red mark that was forming on her cheek.

When they stepped past her father though, and into the corridor, Lita felt her strength leaving her.

Once out of earshot, Lita spoke her fear, "I don't think I can do this, Gunther."

The small squeeze of his hand brought a little comfort. "You have too my m'lady. You have your mother's strength. Keep her in your heart today and I promise you will be able to handle this and anything else. You are a strong young woman Lita."

Lita only nodded as her father strode forward, stepping in to take his daughters hand.

They made eye contact one last time, "Do not disappoint me child." And with that the doors were opened to the cathedral.

* * *

><p>The music blared loudly in the main hall of the cathedral, signaling her approach, as everyone stared to watch her walk; Lita hated this kind of attention. She saw the majority of the high society women glancing numerous times at her gown-as if scrutinizing it.<p>

Her personality had her glaring back at them, daring them to say something, or to show their disapproval.

By the time she had made it to the alter, Lita was so engrossed with what she had been doing, that she didn't notice her King and soon to be husband step forward to take her hand until she was tugged-oddly gently, by him.

She looked up-something that shocked her, considering her tall height.

Emerald met starry blue for the first time.

He took her hand and turned her towards the Priest. The ceremony begun, but Lita found her eyes shifting towards the man on her right. He stood easily a head taller than her-with dark brown hair that cascaded to his shoulders. She eyed what she could of the uniform he was wearing-as it seemed more militaristic in nature, then what she pictured a King to wear.

His uniform was a deep navy blue with gold trim around the outside of the seams. He wore a cloak around his shoulders, and it draped easily to his calves or ankles. Lita couldn't be too sure from the angle she was at. He had a sword that was hanging on by a wrap around his waist.

Lita became frustrated when that's all she was able to see.

The ceremony dragged on, and Lita found it difficult to care-to even want to pay attention, until the Priest turned to the man standing beside her and spoke, "Repeat after me my King. I Nephrite, King of the Western Kingdom, take thee, Lita, from the House of Lovis, to be my lawfully wedded wife and Queen."

Lita's heart raced when a deep commanding voice beside her rose up and repeated the words without faltering-without an ounce of nervousness- she despised him for that.

She felt her hand being turned and followed suit, watching as he grabbed a ring from the Priest, starting with her thumb on her leftt hand, he placed the ring on each finger, with each promise, "With this ring, I will protect. With this ring I will cherish, With this ring I bestow all my worldly goods," he moved to her ring finger, "and with this ring I love until my dying breath." Lita watched as a gold band containing a massive emerald stone, surrounded by diamonds, slid onto her finger. She gasped at not only its size, but beauty as well.

The priest turned to her, "m'lady Lita, repeat after me. I Lita, of the House of Lovis, take thee, Nephrite, King of the Western Kingdom, to be my lawfully wedded husband and King."

Lita swallowed, but repeated the words, though she was unsure on how loud she was. The priest and the King heard her though- she figured that was good enough. She repeated the same words for the placing of the ring, and let out a deep breath when his ring slipped easily onto his larger finger.

The priest smiled reassuring at her then turned, reaching for something to his left. Her hands were dropped and Nephrite was handed a small, yet beautifully decorated golden crown. Lita was able to admire the intricate designs of leaves-that sparkled with emeralds, rubies, and diamonds before he turned towards her.

His blue eyes seemed to sparkle with some kind of mirth as he spoke, "Kneel, Lady Lita." A maid stepped forward, helping Lita to kneel on the stool that was placed in front of her. She also removed the veil from her head- which Lita felt grateful for-the damn thing was heavy.

"People of the Western Kingdom," Nephrite's voice thundered throughout the packed Cathedral, "Today, I crown the Queen of my choice." He gently placed the crown of the Western Kingdom on her head, and Lita felt his hand gently stroke her cheek before being removed. "Rise, My Queen."

Instead of a maid rushing forward though, Nephrite's tanned hand was placed before her. Lita looked up as she rose; emerald met starry blue once more.

* * *

><p>I enjoy the personality of the Lita-the character herself. And don't worry, the men will have a bigger role in a bit- want the ladies to have their turn first! After all, its titled "The Queens" and not "The Kings"<p>

Do you think sparks will fly between Lita and Nephrite or possibly fists? ;)

Tune in to find out!

Review!

-LAla


	4. Chapter 4

So, as I was working on my garden today, I noticed the sweet smell of oranges. My orange tree has produced these massive oranges and my, do they look yummy!

I'm so proud. The first thing I haven't killed off!

I tried planting some flowers-forgot that flowers need water the last time I tried this. Why can't it just rain randomly every day for me? That would be lovely. We'll see how long these ones last.

Anyways, thank you everyone for the reviews! It is much appreciated! I enjoyed reading them and look forward to more!

P.S I will actually be posting another story soon. It will focus on Darien and Serena. =)

It's actually a story I wrote a rather long time ago-with different character names, but I want to switch it up.

Watch out for it!

Here's Ami's part! I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Ami busted out laughing at the antics of the children in the hospital ward portion of the orphanage.<p>

They were dressed up in the outfits and jewelry she brought to them that morning-playing with the puppets and other toys. One little boy seemed fascinated by an old string of pearls. Ami winced though when he brought them close to his face and pulled. Beads flew everywhere.

She shook her head as she stood up, smiling as she went.

She heard him shriek in laughter as he ran from her, chasing the pearls as they rolled all over the large room. Ami decided to let them have their fun, when other children joined in on the chase.

"Don't put them in your mouth though. They are not food!" Ami sent out a stern, but kind warning.

"Do they normally do that?" Ami jumped in surprise at the sound of the masculine voice so close to her.

Startled, she turned and fell into a semi-perfect curtsey, though wavering a little. "My lord, to what do we owe this pleasure?"

Zoisite smiled at his pretty little wife. She seemed at ease with the children in the Kingdom's orphanage. "Please Ami, rise. I am your King yes, but I am also your husband." At his kind words, Ami stood at her full height-though, compared to his, she still felt small in comparison.

She eyed her husband of only a week, watching the children run around, playing with items that he had agreed she could take.

He donned his uniform-a dark brown outfit. Pants tucked into boots that scrapped the knee caps; a matching long sleeve shirt-necessary for the colder weather common in the Southern Kingdom. While she knew he preferred his bows and arrows, he currently had a bastard sword strapped to his waist, held on by leather straps around his lean waist. His long, light blonde hair was tied at his nape and descended a few inches past his shoulders. His green eyes laughed with mirth, as he watched the children running around, enjoying the game they started.

He really was a handsome man. Ami knew she couldn't deny that simple fact.

It had been a week since their small, yet beautiful wedding. He allowed her to plan the whole thing. While she normally removed herself from such feminine matters, preferring to work in the hospital ward with her father-the Kings personal physician, or with the children in the Kingdom's main orphanage. But, being able to plan something such as her wedding, gave her some comfort-some control over her life.

She was thankful for that.

In her musings, Zoisite had moved to a little girl playing with dolls by herself. Ami's eyes softened as Zoisite removed his sword and sat down on the ground with the little girl- her name was Emily, if Ami remembered correctly. She had lost her father, a soldier in the Kings guard, when a small revolt happened on one of their multiple Islands. It had been bloody-many good men lost their lives and too many children were handed over to the orphanage.

She blinked when she heard Zoisite laugh at something the little girl said-and noticed that Emily had crawled into his lap, his hands moving her dolls around, making up voices for the two he was holding, and the one she was.

Zoisite glanced up when Ami walked to him and knelt down, "My lo-, "she paused, "Zoisite, did I miss a counsel or meeting that I was supposed to attend?"

"No, I was actually looking to see if you would have an early dinner with me. My schedule is clear for the rest of evening."

Her blue eyes widened in surprise, and out of nervousness, she moved a piece of her short black hair behind her ear.

"That would be lovely. Let me make sure the Head Mistress has all she needs and I will be ready to go."

Zoisite smiled and nodded, turning his attention back to Emily.

* * *

><p>Ami marveled at the small feast Zoisite had asked to be prepared in their private dining hall. There were succulent rolls that glistened in the candlelight. Roasted Potatoes, a tray of vegetables, and what Ami guessed was lamb, which sat in the middle of the table.<p>

A full tray of desserts sat on the opposite end of the table.

"This looks marvelous Zoisite. What's the occasion?"

Zoisite pulled a bottle of wine from a bucket on his side of the table, "To congratulate you."

He handed her a cup full of red wine and saw her confused expression, "For what?"

"In only a week, you've captured the hearts of everyone in the Capital. The Southern Counsel informed me today that your work at the orphanage is being spread all throughout the Kingdom."

Ami's cheeks bloomed scarlet, "I'm not doing it for recognition my lord. I'm doing it because I love the children—the people of our world."

Zoisite smiled into his glass, leaning back he watched Ami, "I know Ami, in all honesty, that's one reason I chose you as my wife. I always noticed you working around the infirmary. You healed dozens of my soldiers. You didn't squirm away from them crying out in pain-if anything it called you to them more. The same with the children in the orphanage. When I saw that, I knew you'd make a good Queen, an even better wife, and hopefully one day, a wonderful mother."

Ami's blue eyes stayed wide from his speech, her face she knew was burning red. She glanced down at her plate, with her hands fisted in her lap.

His green eyes stayed on her as he sipped his wine. He seemed to be contemplating something.

"Let's eat, shall we?"

Ami only nodded and reached for the potatoes.

* * *

><p>The dinner carried on into the evening, both making small talk through the dessert. By the time the servants had cleaned off the table, Ami felt more relaxed. The two glasses of wine probably helped out as well.<p>

She sat back, smiling to herself. Content.

"Let's retire to our study." Ami looked up and blinked quickly back to the chair he had occupied only moments before. He moved so quickly and quietly, it shocked her sometimes.

"Yes," She took hold of his hand and stood, "I had a book I wanted to finish."

They made their way up the flight of stairs that connected to their private dining hall. Within moments they were within the corridor leading to their private chambers.

Zoisite's hand moved to the small of her back, guiding her.

Ami felt content with the silence and relaxed around her new husband. Though they had shared a bed the past week, he let her know that he would not pressure her into anything and that he wanted her to get use to his presence laying next to her. She was grateful for that.

Ami was removed from her musings when she felt his hand tighten a little on her dress, and before she could blink, Zoisite had turned her around, pushed her against the door to their chambers and captured her lips with his own.

The quick movement had Ami frozen for a few seconds. His lips softened against hers, as if coaxing her into submission. She shyly returned his kisses- having never kissed before, her lips moved with uncertainty over his. She felt his hands grip her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Within a few moments, they were stumbling into their chambers and Zoisite stopped what he was doing, bringing his hands up to cup her face. He seemed to be asking a question without words.

When she didn't say anything, he brought his lips back to hers and Ami felt herself melting.

* * *

><p>Well, thats it for now!<p>

I hope you all enjoy how the story is progressing so far!

Serenity could be next-or maybe another of the ladies!

We shall see what I decide. Sadly, I don't even know.


	5. Chapter 5

So, I guess I wish to spoil anyone who reads my stories today! I just keep writing!

NCIS is currently on-which is slowing my progress. But, its an awesome show.

Anyways, this chapter isn't very long, but its progress!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Serenity rubbed her growing belly. It seemed almost surreal that there was a child already blossoming within her womb; her small waist already showing a small bump. Then again, she rarely had a night where he didn't request her presence in his bed. The memories warmed her cheeks.<p>

She picked another flower off a branch and placed it gently in the fountain that she was sitting next too.

The physician had confirmed her pregnancy just three months along a few days ago. She became angry when he reported it to her husband, the High King, before she could even say a word to him.

She had wished to inform him herself. She picked another flower and tossed it in the fountain.

"If you continue doing that, I fear I will run out of flowers." Serenity jumped and had to steady herself on the seat, otherwise fall back into the shallow fountain.

She stood quickly when she saw her husband standing before her- wavering slightly.

"Careful Serenity, please." He took a few steps towards her, his hands held out in worry.

"I'm fine Endymion. I'm with child, not ill."

"Yes Serenity, I know this." His deep blue eyes softened as he took in her presence.

His long legs closed the distance between them quickly, as he brought his hands to rest on her belly.

"How are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

Serenity shook her head, her long silvery blonde hair cascaded around her.

"I'm alright Endy, really."

"It's an amazing thing-knowing that we created a child."

Serenity giggled softly, "I didn't know a whole lot about intimacy, but I did know that one of the reasons we perform it is to produce children." She grinned from ear to ear when he rolled his eyes playfully.

"I'm happy Serenity-I truly am. You're giving me an amazing gift. I hope to one day repay you."

Serenity's brows furrowed, "It's my child too Endy."

He kissed her forehead, "Yes my Queen-but you are giving our world something-an heir-their next king."

"Or Queen." Serenity piped in.

Endymion chuckled as he pulled her smaller form to his bigger one, "Yes, or Queen."

"I heard the other Kings were required to take a bride. Is that true?"

"Yes, the counsels of the 5 Kingdoms came together. Because of the riots that have been breaking out, they decided they all needed heirs-as a 'just in case'."

Serenity nodded. "May I invite them to the Capital? I would enjoy making new friends-especially women who understand the position I'm in."

Endymion smiled as he took in her deep sapphire eyes, so full of youth and peace, "Of course Serene. I'm sure they would all appreciate the gestures. The four kings are my dearest friends and confidents-after you of course-I could only hope that these women become your confidents as well."

"Thank you Endy." She stood up on tip-toes and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

Before she could do anything else, Endymion placed his hands along her face and took advantage of her lips.

As the kiss deepened, Serenity felt Endymion bring her body closer to his.

"Endymion, "she whispered against his lips, "I don't think its proper-"

"You're right," he dipped in to nibble on her bottom lip, "We should take this to our chamber."

Serenity's cheeks gave a small stain of pink at his suggestion.

"But, I am already with child." She looked at him curiously.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy my wife."

She giggled as he grabbed her hand gently, as if she was made of glass, and pulled her towards the door.

* * *

><p>So, at least Serenity and Ami seem to have alright marriages. If only the same could be said for the other ladies...dun dun dun<p>

Yes, I enjoy doing that.

Review! I love reading them!

-LAla.


	6. Chapter 6

Well, due to my morning, I actually had time to update my story! *does happy dance*

I hope you all enjoy this one. A little torment never hurt anyone, right?

* * *

><p>Mina walked aimlessly down one of the main halls of the castle, staring out the massive floor to ceiling windows that covered from one end of the hall to the other.<p>

She eyed her wedding ring each time the sun hit it-making it sparkle under its light.

It really was a pretty thing.

A massive blue diamond, in the shape of a pear, crowned with smaller diamonds. Its band looked to be silver-though Malachite informed her a few days ago, after her inquiry, that it was a new metal called "Platinum."

She twisted it around her finger again.

It had been two weeks since she had arrived-the Winter festival was in full swing to begin tonight and she would be properly introduced to the people that she would help rule.

Her stomach was in knots.

Throughout the two weeks, she had been shoved in what she deemed "training classes".

A noble woman had come every day-precisely after breakfast, to teach Mina in skills befitting of a Queen.

Mina sighed. She despised the woman; well the lessons. Every day she made her walk straight-shoulders back-with a massive book on her head. And every day that said book make contact with Mina's feet. She wasn't graceful.

She also made her practice her curtsy for literally hours. "A lady," she had said, "does not bow."

Mina rolled her eyes. Her legs were sore. Then at night Malachite—Mina's cheeks burned red.

He had informed her that his chambers would be her chambers for the time being. When she had questioned him about it, he simply said that he wanted his Queen near, for reasons that should not concern her.

Mina stepped through another door, which lead her outside. The air was chilly and little puddles of water covered the ground. Mina had found that while she missed the beautiful sun and warm days in the Capital-there was something to be said for the rain too. It fit her mood half the time.

She took a stroll through the garden. Its massive willow trees dripped with forgotten rain drops. The air smelled of rain and oddly flowers-as if the rain didn't wash the scent away but amplified it.

"Mina."

She jumped, "My lord! You scared me!" She dipped into a curtsy-though it wavered slightly.

Malachite watched his young wife, admiring her sun-kissed hair as it fanned around her. For the past two weeks she had been leaving it completely untamed-and he found himself enthralled with it. It beckoned him-like the sun peeking through rain clouds.

"The festival will start within the hour. I had a special dress made for you. Please, come." He held out his arm for her.

Mina turned her head slightly and looped her arm within his, using her other hand to pick up the front of her dress slightly.

Another lesson; A lady doesn't allow the bottom of her dress to become muddy.

* * *

><p>Mina gasped at the gown that was displayed before.<p>

"Do you like it?" Malachite's voiced seemed uncertain-as if he was worried about her opinion.

"It's beautiful Malachite." Her hands grazed the soft blue and white fabric. She awed at its simplicity but also its statement. It was fit for a queen.

The top of the gown looked fitted, a heart shaped top with soft white pearl encompassing what would be the bosom area; the pearls in perfect lines, went from the top of the bosom area to the bottom. From there, the gown fell like a waterfall of soft blues and whites. It looked to be made of silk. It would easily stop right at her ankles-so it wouldn't be dragged through the mud. She looked to the small box sitting on the ground next to it. Matching shoes sat there, glittering from the light of the fireplace.

She turned to him, "Why did you do this for me?"

"I found it fitting. Though I fear this dress may not keep you warm-hence why I also had the seamstress make this." He motioned for the servant to bring a massive white box forward and had it placed on their bed.

Mina glided to it, her hand framing the box before gripping each side and lifting, gasping once again at the contents. A pure white robe was nestled inside—with what looked to be fur lining the inside of it. The entire front lining of the robe had diamonds sewed along the edges.

"Malachite.." Mina lifted the robe out and noticed matching gloves were fitted with it as well.

"I, I don't know what to say." She turned towards him, her eyes sparkling with tears, "This is beyond a beautiful gift. Thank you. Thank you so much." She put the robe down and walked towards him, giving into an uncommon display of affection as she hugged him tightly.

She felt his arms wrap gently around her, "You're welcome." was his soft reply.

* * *

><p>Mina found herself enjoying the festivities throughout the night. While majority of them took place inside, there were a few that she had to go outside for. She smiled as she rubbed her new robe-it was indeed keeping her warm.<p>

Malachite was speaking to his first general, so Mina found it fitting to stroll through the crowd, asking the people of the Capital how their evening was coming along. Children ran around her. Men were tossing stories and the women were mocking the men with jokes about their stories. Mina smiled.

She had first feared when she was introduced, that people would not appreciate having a Queen not from the North. Rather, the people cheered as she gave a small speech-saying that she would earn their respect.

She continued on until she came across a small group of women-no more than three, standing in a circle talking low amongst themselves. They hushed as Mina approached.

She assessed them. From the looks of their clothes, Mina could tell they were probably prostitutes. Each had their hair piled high on their heads, exposing low cut brown dresses. They all turned towards her and bowed-though rather mockingly.

"Hello ladies. How are you enjoying the festivities this evening?"

"Perfect my Queen. What of you? And our King?"

Mina pursed her lips, though continued to be polite. "It is going just as planned. Do you ladies need anything, I would be happy to help out in any way I can." It was meant as a kind gesture-just something she had been asking all night. Though this time, Mina had the feeling it wouldn't go as smoothly as the rest.

The one standing in the middle smiled, her lips pulled back, "Well m'lady, now that you mention it, there is something you could do for us."

Mina felt warning bells going off, but felt obligated to continue, "Of course." Mina nodded her head slowly.

"You see m'lady. Prior to you coming here, our great King would come and visit us. My what a lover he is. But of course, you should know this now. Since you came though-he has yet to pay any of us a visit. We were expecting him-and still are. Would you mind sending him our regards? We," she licked her ruby red lips, "know he would appreciate us checking up on him."

Mina's small hands balled into fists and her cornflower blue eyes narrowed. Instead of responding-as Mina felt she would cause bodily harm, she turned and simply walked away. The sound of them laughing filled her mind as she marched straight out of the massive hall and into the night.

* * *

><p>uh oh!<p>

What do you guys think Mina will do? Sit by? Ask questions? Confront her husband about how those women spoke to her? Question if he will be visiting them?

Well, if you're a woman-we know where our thoughts go!

=)

Review!

And while I'm in the process of practicing my Russian, Пока!

-LAla.


	7. Chapter 7

Whats up everyone? Hope you all are doing well!

Well, my day is coming to a close and alas, I figured I'd get one more chapter in before taking some time for myself.

I think this chapter is pretty short-but, it is what it is. =)

I'm tired this evening.

Goodnight everyone!

* * *

><p>Rei stood in front of the doors leading to the estate's formal greeting room. She could hear multiple male voices talking, some even laughing. She picked at her dress, unable to actually knock on the door-or allow a servant to introduce her.<p>

She heard footsteps behind her and turned quickly, "I can't go in there Mara. He's going to hate me-then father will do what he's wanted to do along with me." Rei began to fidget with her hands to stop them from shaking.

"Listen to me child. You have your mother's blood in you; the blood of a strong, incredible woman. You are the same. You will go in that room with your head held high. You will be a Queen, might as well start acting like it now."

Rei's violet eyes widened and a few tears glistened behind her purple depths.

Mara held up a napkin and dabbed at Rei's eyes. "Now, wipe those tears away child."

Mara stepped away, looked Rei over one last time and opened the massive oak door.

All the men in the room slowly stopped talking as Mara stepped in, "My King," She curtsied, "and my lords," a simple bow of the head followed, "Please allow me to introduce Lady Reina of the house of Ignis." Rei stepped forward and fell into a perfect curtsy-years of practice finally paying off. She stayed that way until she heard "Rise" from someone in the room.

When she rose, her father stood in front of her. "My dear, dear daughter!" He brought his hands to wrap around her upper arms, squeezing to the point that Rei almost yelped; he kissed each one of her cheeks. Rei felted disgusted by the touch. He turned to his left-, "My King." He pulled Rei ahead and in front of a tall man with dark blonde hair, cut short, and sky blue eyes. His military uniform was molded perfectly to his body. Black slacks tucked into dark brown knee high boots. He had leather two leather straps starting from his left shoulder, and going doing to connect to two more wrapped around his lean hips. Beneath the straps was a fitted black, long sleeve shirt, tucked perfectly into his pants. He lacked actual armor, but his cape wrapped around his shoulders-cascading down to the top of his ankles. The outline of his cape was in a deep burgundy red. He had a bastard sword strapped to his waist, which his hand rested on.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you Reina." He dipped a little, taking hold of her hand and bringing it up to his lips.

Rei eyed her father out of the corner of her eye, and then turned back to the King, "The pleasure is all mine your majesty. I am anxious for our upcoming nuptials. And please, call me Rei."

His blue eyes widened a little in surprise, though a slow, lazy smile formed on his lips. "As am I my lady."

"She was raised right your majesty." Her father boasted proudly.

Jadeite kept eye contact with Rei, though his words were for her father, "I'm sure she was Lord Ignis."

* * *

><p>Rei tried to take a deep breath as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her wedding gown had been tied too tight and she found it difficult to breath. She placed her hand against her stomach, looking at the seamstress in the mirror. "Are you sure we cannot loosen it just a bit?"<p>

The seamstress's dark eyes turned towards Rei, "Your father specifically gave me your measurements. He demanded that you fit into that dress. I cannot loosen it."

She finished grabbing her the items she brought and stood up; with a small bow of the head she excused herself from the room.

"He's going to kill me. That's his goal all along." A knock sounded on her door, and then Mara entered.

"Oh my child! You look just like your mother." She wiped a few tears from her eyes.

Rei looked at herself in the mirror-imaging that her mother looked like this 17 years ago. She finally took in the gown she was wearing. It had a high collar- that seemed to drape over her. It fitted around her bust and waist, and flared at her hips. From the collar, the gown had a sheer overlay that opened up in an 'A' shape down her body. Both the gown and the sheer overlay sparkled in the light streaming through the windows. Her arms were covered all the way to her wrists, which the gown opened up to have long, cap sleeves that brushed the ground, even with her arms bent. She turned slightly. The train of the dress followed behind her a few feet. She wore flat shoes that matched the dress perfectly. An even longer veil fitted into her hair that was piled on her head. Beads were spun throughout her hair.

"Mara, it's difficult to breathe. Can you loosen the dress at all?"

Mara turned her around an inspected the dress, pulling a bit here and there.

"Rei, if I loosen it, it will look like it doesn't fit. Go through the ceremony, and during the reception I will pull another white dress-we'll say it's for dancing and such."

Rei only nodded while taking shallow breaths.

"Come, your father is waiting." Mara began ushering Rei towards the door

Rei rolled her eyes, "Of course he has. He's been waiting for this moment since the time they announced 'it's a girl'. "

Rei felt like she was suffocating by the time the Priest had announced them 'husband and wife'.

She felt her new husband take her hand and turn her towards the crowd that cheered. He took the first step, and Rei followed, realizing that the only reason she was still standing was because she was holding his hand; her gripped tightened.

As they excited the cathedral, Jadeite made a quick turn to the left and pulled her along to the chambers he had used to get ready.

Rei had to pick up her pace just to keep up with him.

"My lord?" she questioned as he opened a large wooden door and pulled her inside. Her maids were following, and Rei watched them, all eyes wide, as the door was shut in their faces.

"Can you breathe?"

Rei looked up, "What?"

He looked her over, "Can you breathe?'

Rei, too out of breath to say anything simply shook her head.

"Turn around." Rei did as she was told and heard rustling behind her-within the next second she heard a very satisfying 'rip' of material, and then, she took a deep, welcoming breath.

She held on to the front of the dress, realizing that he had sliced the back of her gown open with a dagger. It now was exposing her entire back all the way down to—Rei turned quickly.

"Thank you my lord." Violet met blue and Rei blushed deeply at the predicament she found herself in.

Noticing her nervousness, Jadeite took a step back. "Why was your dress so tight?"

"My father-" She stopped.

"Rei, you are my wife now, My Queen. His Queen. Speak freely."

"He thought my original measurements were too large, so he had the seamstress make my dress smaller, and then forced me to wear it."

Jadeite looked at her already small waist and shook his head.

"I will deal with this." He moved towards the door, "I will have your maids bring in another dress. I will see you at the dining hall." He opened the door and stepped out. She heard him give some orders and the fast pace of multiple feet running around to do his bidding.

* * *

><p>Rei sat comfortably in another white gown-though this one was less extravagant then her original wedding gown, it was still beautiful nonetheless. And it fit. Rei took a deep breath. Thankful for her husband noticing that there was a problem. The greatest wedding gift he gave her though? Her father was returned home for the evening. Rei grinned from ear to ear.<p>

"Do you plan on staring at your food all evening?" Startled, Rei turned to the joking man beside her.

"I'm sorry my lord, just deep in thought."

"You seem happy. Am I too hope that it's due to whom you married or the fact that your father is no longer here?" He sipped his wine, a small smile formed on his lips. He seemed more receptive then Rei thought he would be

"Perhaps both my lord." Rei grabbed her own wine and took a few sips.

"Look," he seemed to lean forward more, so that their conversation could only be heard between them two, "I know this is not what you picked. Perhaps you figured I was a lesser evil compared to your father. Regardless, I want you to know and understand that I will not treat you the way he has."

Rei looked at her food, not able to make eye contact.

"Thank you my lord."

* * *

><p>The reception ended faster than Rei expected and she felt her face bloom as people were calling out for the Eastern Tradition of Conduco.<p>

When the calls began sound louder, Jadeite stood, holding his hand out for Rei. She grabbed it rather unwillingly. He led her around their table and into the crowd of men that had gathered, then, with the men following, they made the long walk to the chambers they would be staying in overnight.

The men began to sing-others started making loud, snide remarks.

She felt her hand being squeezed and looked up, "Try to ignore them." His blue eyes seemed kind and Rei tried to smile in return.

When they reached the double doors leading into the wedding night chambers, the men in the group began to sing louder.

A guard opened the door and Jadeite stepped over the threshold first. When Rei was by his side, he held up his hand, and in an instant the crowd fell quiet.

"I want to thank you all for celebrating this day with us and for welcoming your new Queen. By the laws and traditions of our Kingdom, your virgin Queen will be accepted into my bed tonight."

The men cheered as all the blood from Rei's face drained-when she looked up she saw the doors close, and with it, her last glimpse at freedom.

* * *

><p>Conduco is the latin word for "Lead forth" =)<p>

Anyways, I hope you all liked this chapter! I wanted to start Rei off with the wedding-I figured it was the least I could do. =)

Jadeite is a little more caring towards Rei-but you will find out soon enough that their relationship is also explosive at times. ;)

Anyways, I am tired!

I will hopefully update tomorrow-if not, later on this week. =)

For my random spouts of Russian,

спокойной ночи!


	8. Chapter 8

Had my hike today! 3 it! My poor shepherd is tired as can be. I have a feeling he'll be extra snuggly tonight.

yes. I snuggle with my dog. And no, there's nothing wrong with that.

I tried to to think about which character to write about next while making dinner(some tasty vegetarian Enchiladas!)-I picked Lita again!

Don't worry, the ladies will all be meeting shortly!

I feel like this story isn't progress as quickly as I hoped-but, alas, hopefully you don't become bored!

Anyways, I'm stuck on the big bang theory-watching Sheldon make funny jokes had me laughing.

"A neutron walked into a bar and ordered a drink. What did the bartender say? NO CHARGE!" bwahahahahahaa

* * *

><p>Lita pressed down on the dough-forcing it into an almost perfect circle. Grabbing some fruit, she placed a few pieces in the center of the dough, than folded the dough into a triangle. Sprinkling some sugar on them, she moved it to the side. "Ready to bake." She whispered.<p>

Wiping her hands on her apron, she took a step back and smiled at the feast before her.

She counted each piece. Placing her finger on her lip; she tapped her mouth.

"M'lady?"

Lita turned towards the maid. "Yes Rosie?"

Rosie could only smile at her new Queen as she curtsied.

"Our King wishes for your presence. "

Lita's body seemed to deflate. "Where is he?"

"He's in his study m'lady."

Lita only nodded, she began removing her apron then paused, "Did he give you any instructions on what he wished to speak to me about?"

"No m'lady. Should I have asked?" a stricken expression crossed her face and Lita quickly waved it away.

"No no. I was just curious. Please go ahead and finish whatever you were doing."

Rosie curtsied again and slipped out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Lita took her time walking to his study. In fact, she found herself taking the long way to it.<p>

They had been married over three weeks now-three weeks that he seemed to leave her in solitude. She had been so fearful for their wedding night, that when he told her she could sleep soundly and that he had no desire to consummate their marriage until she was ready, she wasn't sure she could believe him.

But, every night he kept true to his word.

The maids that checked on her the morning after her wedding, checked their bed, and when they saw no evidence, rumors began to spread.

Some of the worst rumors she had heard were that she wasn't a virgin—that the king had received a "used bride". Her hands balled into fists. 'How dare they! She never believed a woman's worth was tied to anything between her legs-but they seemed to think so. Plus, she was a virgin! Her father made sure she remained so. She hated lies more then anything else.'

The other was that the King was repulsed by her-and refused to consummate the marriage.

There were worse ones, but she refused to think of them.

She came upon his door and knocked. When she heard his powerful voice say "enter" she did just that.

"You wished to see me my lord?" She didn't even bother to curtsey.

He looked up from some maps he had been viewing. "Lita," he put down his quill, "I have some things I need to discuss with you, please. Sit." He motioned to the massive chair in front of his desk.

As Lita made herself comfortable, Nephrite came around his desk and sat on the edge facing her, placing his hands on the edges of the desk.

"What is it?" She turned her head to the side and heard Nephrite chuckle; he leaned forward, bringing his hand to her cheek to wipe some flour off, "What were you doing?"

Lita reached up and scrubbed the spot he had touched, "Oh! I was making pastries. Today is Bernard's birthday-the stable master."

He only seemed to smile and nod his head.

"What did you wish to speak to me about?"

"Lita, I'm sure you've heard the rumors that have been flowing around the Palace these past few weeks."

He watched her nod, "Well, today was my first meeting with the Western counsel since our wedding. They wished to know if there were any truths to the rumors. I assured them that there was not-and that I had taken it upon myself to allow you time to get used to me." His blue eyes connect with her emerald ones.

He sighed, "They informed me of the laws."

"There are many laws Nephrite—I do not know of what you speak."

He seemed to look behind her, then to the side. Finally he looked back at her.

"According to the laws- our marriage is supposed to consummated rather soon after the nuptials to avoid- to avoid any issues and to stop the possibility of the families declaring that it was unlawful and breaking the contract."

Lita's brows furrowed, "What are you saying?"

"They've demanded that we consummate our marriage or they will find another bride."

Lita's eyes widened, her fist clenched the chair, "But you're the King! They can't say things like that to you! "

Nephrite smiled, "It's supposed to work that way. However, they can order to have you checked-and if they find you untouched-they could easily turn you back to your father. Part of being legally married in our land is consummating the vow."

Lita could only stare at her hands, "But, you promised me."

Nephrite's eyes softened, "I know Lita."

They sat in silence for a few moments before Nephrite stood, "You may leave. I will see you tonight."

Lita looked up and saw him looking back over his maps. She stood on shaky legs and walked out, closing the large oak door as hard as she could behind her.

Rosie stood outside. "M'lady, the king requested that I prepare you for the evening."

Lita's eyes narrowed into slits, "Did he now?"

Rosie folded her hands in front of her, "Forgive me m'lady. He ordered me not to say anything. Please."

Lita sighed heavily. "It's alright Rosie."

When Lita motioned for her to lead the way, Rosie hurried ahead.

Along the way, Lita stared out the long windows showing a sky that was darkening much too fast for her liking.

She wondered how quickly she could make it to the stables without anyone noticing.

* * *

><p>=)<p>

Hope you all enjoyed this!

Would anyone like to offer any suggestions as you, the reader, would like to "see" happen? To any of the characters?

I have work in the morning and plan on getting some sleep tonight. =)

Review! I 3 reading them!

Спасибо

-LAla


	9. Chapter 9

Hello there readers!

I apologize for not updating yesterday after I updated my other story- I was beyond tired.

It would not have done my story any justice if I would have tired to do it last night.

Anyways, here I am again!

This chapter is a Mix of Ami/Rei.

uhhh, yea, soo, I miscalculated and the girls did not meet up this chapter. I realized I had a few other things I needed to do first.

I hope you all enjoy this one!

* * *

><p>Ami awoke in a warm bed. She had to recall where she was, as it was still dark out and then a small grin formed on her lips.<p>

It had been a few weeks since her and Zoisite had consummated their marriage—and still just the thought of how sweet-but passionate he had been brought pleasant chills to run down her spine.

She felt a hand slide along her thigh and waist beneath the blankets and turned her head slightly.

"My Queen. Did you sleep well?"

"You barely let me sleep." was her sly remark-then she looked up into his eyes.

Ami's breath caught. His jade colored eyes always seemed to draw her in-not allowing her to escape. She had feared becoming a wife-she feared even more becoming a Queen-but through the past few weeks Zoisite had taken it upon himself to teach her, to guide her.

Every night he made sure to sit down and have dinner with her-them both expressing their days. Soon, they began expressing concerns and deep thoughts.

Zoisite, she learned, wanted to be a father. He had finally broken down to her and explained his deep loss and losing his family when he was but a child. Ami's heart had broken for him that evening. She wasn't sure if she was ready to be a wife, Queen, AND a mother-but Ami wanted to give him what he craved.

"Deep in thought my little mouse?"

Ami, startled, looked back at him, "Yes, sorry."

"Care to share?" He pulled her closer, pushing her gently on her back.

Ami smiled-only a few weeks ago she never dreamed of this level of companionship-now, she realized, she relished in it.

"I was thinking about what you've lost."

His face seemed confused, then recognition shown, "You shouldn't worry over that Ami. You forget, I have also gained much-including you."

Ami glanced at his naked chest. "I'm not sure I can share something with you yet-though I long too."

"Ami- we agreed that there would be no secrets between us."

She nodded, "But, I have yet to have it confirmed, so please do not become upset if it's not correct."

She seemed so small in his arms that Zoisite felt the need to protect her-constantly. He realized within such a short time, Ami had nuzzled her way into his heart, and hearing her voice so unsure made him wish to protect her even more.

"Please Ami, speak freely." At his nod, Ami took a deep breath-"I was supposed to bleed two weeks ago-it has yet to come. I, " she paused and swallowed, " I don't want you to become over joyous yet, but there is a possibility I am with child."

Zoisite's eyes became exceptionally large. A grin began to bloom on his face.

He leaned down and captured her lips-as if starving.

When they broke for air, he leaned his forehead against hers, "My dear Queen, thank you. But,"

He climbed on top of her, placing his hands on her still small stomach, "perhaps we should continue our activities of last night-you know," he grinned rather seductively as he nipped at her bottom lip, "to make sure we do have a child soon."

Ami laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, "That sounds like a marvelous idea."

* * *

><p>Rei stayed in the bathing chambers much longer than what was needed. She was wearing a long shift that had been left there for her. She twisted her hands together, staring at the door.<p>

"He's probably wondering whats taking me so long." She creeped towards the door and placed an ear against it. Hearing very little she moved back, contemplating how long she could actually hide within the chambers.

Rei felt irritated. She wanted to escape-but she also had a sense of duty. Torn between two options, and unsure which one to do; Rei figured the best option was to simply not do both.

Mara had tried to explain to her what was expected on her wedding night.

She felt her body shudder at the pain Mara said could happen.

Rei looked around the chamber, searching for a way out. "Nope, I'm not going to go through with this."

Determination finally in place, she moved to the large window situated on the opposite end of the chamber.

While it was large, the window was also one that could open and close—to allow steam out if need be.

The latch was difficult, but with a little extra force, Rei smiled when it popped open.

Looking down though had her questioning her actions. They were easily three or four floors up. She glanced around for any trees-seeing none within jumping reach, she began to investigate the side of the estate. She looked back at a small sound behind her-seeing nothing she started to climb on the window seal.

"AHHHH!" Rei screeched as two powerful arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her, not so gently, from the ledge and against the naked chest of her husband.

A warm breath began to hit her ears as a rather annoyed voice spoke, "What do you think you're doing?"

Rei began to struggle. "Let me go! I do not want to go through with this! My father can kill me, I don't care! Just let me go!"

The arms only tightened and a deep sigh could be heard above her head. "Cease your struggles Wife."

That only seemed to infuriate her more, "NO! I refuse to go from one master to the next! Let me go!"

When her struggles continued on-Rei felt the air knocked out of her when he switched her body and flipped her over his shoulder. Any amount of kicking, punching, and screaming, did nothing to stop him, as he marched out of the bathing chambers and into the main chamber. Rei's fear intensified as he dropped her, in a mixture of flaying limbs and satin, on the massive bed. The next moment her wrists were grabbed and held to the bed, then a much larger body covered hers.

A low growl seemed to come from his throat as he spoke, "I said cease your struggles. Now Rei."

When Rei finally stopped, realizing she wasn't going to win, she turned her violet eyes on him and gave him a look that would make any other man flinch away. It was the best she could do to stop her eyes from roaming his naked flesh.

"Rei- I understand your fears-and I know the type of man your father is. I told you earlier and I am telling you again for the last time—I will *not* treat you the way he did. You are my wife and Queen. I know that you did not ask for this."

Her eyes darkened, "No, you will only force me to do what I wish not too. Sounds a lot like him!" her accusing voice echoed throughout the chamber.

He seemed to sigh, as if contemplating his next words, "I do not wish to force you to do anything Rei. You know the laws of our land. We are not fully married unless we consummate our vows. Your father can request that you be checked tomorrow morning-and considering what I did earlier-he more than likely will." He closed his eyes for a second, and then opened them again, "Not even I, the King, can deny him the right to make sure his daughter is fully married. He can accuse you of not fulfilling your duty and blame you for bringing shame on to his house. He could have you beheaded for that. However, running from me and the situation you are in is not going to solve anything. Where did you plan on going? Especially in a night shift?"

Rei caught him fighting a grin from his face at the mention of her outfit, and rolled her eyes. Her pride almost stopped her from speaking, "I hadn't thought that far ahead yet. I'm sure someone would have taken me in."

He chuckled, "Yes Rei, but I don't think that company would have been as kind as I will be."

Her eyes widened, then for the first time in front of a male, Rei felt a few tears escape her eyes.

"Please my lord."

His blue eyes softened, "I have too Rei. If it so pleases you, after tonight, I will wait for you to come to my bed."

Rei's response was to turn her head to the side and closed her eyes as tightly as possible.

When she felt his hands loosen, and one left her wrist to trail along her face, she felt herself shake in fear.

"shhh Rei, it'll be okay. I promise I will not harm you."

She felt lips right below her ear, and then they began to trail down her neck to the opening of her shift.

When his hands reached for the small tie, untying it and opening it, Rei kept still.

"Please my lord." Rei felt her bottom lip tremble, and the next thing she knew, he brought his hand up to her face, turned her to face him, and then his lips, as gently as possible, moved over hers.

The sensation surprised Rei-and though she tried to fight it, his expert lips, seemed to call to her, and she found herself shyly responding. His hands began to roam, slowly over her body, and Rei felt her body lift slightly off the bed, as if controlled by his simple touch.

After a few moments, she felt his tongue slid across her lips. She opened her mouth for him. She felt herself becoming lost in the sweet sensations that he brought.

So caught up, she didn't notice him lift her slightly and remove her robe—nor did she notice his hands slowly pulling her night shift up. It wasn't until he broke the kiss to pull her shift over her head that she noticed. All at once she pulled away, bringing her hands to cover her now naked bosom. She went to speak but was stopped,

"Shhh," it almost seemed to hum from his body, "I know I'm asking a lot, but please, trust me Rei."

His voice seemed so sincere and his eyes; Rei found she had to look away for a few seconds.

When she said nothing, she felt his hands move back to her wrist and slowly, though with strength as she tried to resist, moved her arms away from her naked body.

His response had her shy self-looking back up at him

"So beautiful Rei. You are beautiful."

Then his lips connected with hers again.

* * *

><p>Would you trust him?<p>

Naww-I wouldn't. =P

Opinions? Thoughts?

I love reading the reviews! keep them coming!

For my random Russian words...

Пока! До скорого!

-LAla


	10. Chapter 10

I giggled when I read the review by someone who stated, "Ooh noooo short chapter again,more!"

Hopefully this chapter here satisfies!

**PLEASE NOTE***

I may be changing the rating on this story. There is a very slight lime-and I mean very slight-BUT there is a situation talked about that could be controversial. BUT-its necessary for my story-which you all will be reading about later on.

***PLEASE BE AWARE!***

For a reminder: Characters not mine. Story is mine.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Lita looked back behind her, making sure no one was following her. She despised deception, but lying to Rosie was the only way she could make her escape. She refused to allow a counsel full of men who would sell their daughters for a gold coin, to determine her life. She had enough of that while living with her father.<p>

She crept along the wall; her hands flushed up against it. The stables were in sight, only a few yards away.

She glanced down at the breeches she had taken from her husband's wardrobe. They were excessively large on her, but, with a leather strap, she secured them. She was also being swallowed whole by one of his riding shirts. 'At least it will keep me warm, and keep stares away.' She thought. She was thankful to be wearing her own riding boots-as his were simply too big.

She looked around once more before making a mad dash to the stables.

Instead of going through the main door, Lita slipped around to the windows that were situated at each stall-to allow the horses to breathe. Upon her approach, one horse in particular stuck its head outside and watched her.

She smiled at him. "Silva" her soft whisper had the horse moving its head.

She pushed him back a little and heaved herself up through the window.

Landed with a small thud in the stable-Lita stopped and listened again. When no noise could be heard, she quickly began assembling her ridding saddle.

* * *

><p>"My lord? Should we stop her?" A young soldier rode up to Nephrite who stood outside, on the opposite end of the stable yard-while he wasn't close enough for Lita to hear or see them, mostly due to the night, he was able to watch her, as the stable was situated at the bottom of the small hill.<p>

He looked up, "No. Let her think she has some freedom. Once she leaves I will follow. The rest of you will stay behind." The soldier nodded

"Our Queen, my lord, shes a feisty one."

Nephrite grinned, "That she is."

* * *

><p>Lita opened the door to the stable, leading Silva out. She easily swung into the saddle. She made sure she had a small bag of food-for her and her horse, and a flask of water, before pushing her heels in gently and allowing Silva to run like the hounds of hell were after him.<p>

* * *

><p>Nephrite swung into his saddle as well, like he was born to ride a horse. He looked towards his general, "Hector, I will be back come morning-perhaps late afternoon. I trust you can hold the fort down until I return with my stubborn wife?"<p>

Hector smiled, amusement clearly shown, "Of course my lord, and what a story you will be able to tell."

Nephrite laughed as he set his war horse off- if Lita wanted a chance at freedom, he would give it, but, it would come with a price.

* * *

><p>Lita continued glancing back, "Something doesn't feel right Silva. I mean, it seemed a little too easy? Don't you think?" Her question only had the chocolate brown horse moving his head forward and then back up again-as if nodding his head in agreement.<p>

"I have an idea—lets change course-move back towards the castle, then go west-instead of east. I think they'd expect me to go east. " she tapped her chin, her emerald eyes flashing with worry as she continued to look around the dense forest.

At her simple pull, the horse followed her commands.

It wasn't long before she heard the pounding on the ground-hoofs coming in fast.

Though, as Lita stopped to look around, she couldn't tell what direction it was coming from.

She pushed her horse into a full gallop-in any direction he wished.

The bushes slapped her face as she closed her eyes and ducked closer to Silva-hoping and praying that she would escape.

Within a moment, Silva came to a sudden stop-the momentum almost throwing her forward and off the horse-though she forced herself sideways and came to painful drop to his side.

"Silva!" she hissed, "That hurt!"

He pranced gently and brought his head down to nuzzle her, "ohh now you say sorry!"

She patted his head and looked at what stopped him.

Her heart sank as a massive river flowed before her—its current too powerful for her to cross safety. She wouldn't risk her life or Silva's.

"Once you escaped, where were you planning on going?" The masculine voice behind her had Lita's spine snapping straight.

She turned and froze, as her handsome husband sat regally upon his mocha brown steed.

He brought the horse closer-

Lita refused to be ashamed-at least not in front of him, "How did you find me so quickly?"

He chuckled as he slid off his horse, the movement smooth and practiced. "I'm a warrior Lita. I'm trained in the art of finding groups of rebellions. You, sadly, were not very good at hiding or escaping."

Lita's face burned, "Yeah, well, I'm not going back. I'd rather live in these forests then be forced into a life that dictates my life for me."

He took the few steps needed to stand beside her, though his blue eyes looked out into the raging river, instead of at her. He could see her body tense up, expecting some form of physical backlash.

"I used to come here when I was just a boy. I would ask myself if I had the courage to jump in this river-if I had the courage to allow it to take me wherever it wanted too." His voice, though he spoke softly, was still strong, powerful.

Lita eyed him as she too, took in the river.

"I never had the courage to do so. Something always stopped me. Duty. Honor. Maybe cowardness. I'm unsure which one. Maybe it was a mixture of everything. But I realized something while staring at this river. Regardless of whether I jumped in our not-my fate would still be decided for me."

He finally turned slightly and looked at Lita, "I realized that if I took on the position of King-that while my fate was played with-ultimately I decided life."

Lita took a step back as his eyes seemed to soften-instead of the anger she expected.

"You are a Queen now Lita. Yes, in reality your father sold you to me. He received a great wealth because of you. But what you do now is up to you. You could use this position that you have and do great things with it-to change others fates, or, you can continue to run from it."

Lita looked back at the river, unable to make eye contact any longer. She truly hated him and his words. Then made her think beyond herself. Damn him.

"I don't wish to force you into anything Lita. I won't lie to you. When your portrait was sent to me, I refused to look for any other woman. There was something in your eyes-even the artist captured it-that said you'd make a strong Queen. I wanted to give you time to get used to me. I know I'm not an easy man to get along with. I can't be. But, I disobeyed my own laws to make sure you were comfortable."

He sighed as Lita refused to look at him. He brought his hand out and grabbed her face gently, turning her. Her body flinched, "I will not cause you harm Lita. I have never raised my hand nor sword to a woman, and I never will. But I can no longer disobey the laws that have been in place for hundreds of years. You could be killed-as by our law standards, we are only married by a quill currently."

"But you're the king! Can't you change the laws?" Her green eyes flashed, "A king created them, a king can undo them!"

Nephrite smiled gently, "If only it was that simple."

"Please—I do not wish to be touched." She took a step back, her face drawn up in complete fear. Nephrite understood that many women had fears for the first time, but Lita's seemed different.

"Lita-has another man touched you against your will?"

She turned her head to the side, refusing to make eye contact.

The blood ran cold in Nephrites bones, "Who was it Lita?"

"I can't! Please!" Her body shook and Nephrite cursed himself as he took a step and engulfed her in his arms.

After a few moments, Lita finally spoke, "I am still a virgin Nephrite, my father made sure of that."

He thought for a few moments, his blue eyes narrowing, "You've said that before, haven't you?"

It seemed like hours had past before Lita felt comfortable speaking. She continued to think about her life before this-and a shudder ran down her spine. She would rather die then go back to the man who conveniently called himself father. She looked at the river again and decided on her fate.

She looked up at him, her emerald eyes wide and fearful, but also hopeful, "I don't want to go back to him." She stood on her tippy toes and brought her lips to his; all thoughts left Nephrite's mind at just the basic touch.

He quickly took control; pulling her body against his, his hands began pulling the overly large shirt from the leather strap that was securely wrapped around her waist.

Within a few seconds, he had the shirt pulled out, and brought it over her head. Beneath, she still wore a smaller shirt and Nephrite cursed at all the extra clothing. He heard her chuckle. There was something earthly about her laughs. Something that called to him. He continued ravaging her mouth as his hands worked at the rest of her clothes.

Lita, lost in the sensation herself, brought her hands to his breeches, and began undoing the leather strap tied around his waist. Nephrite pulled away, and she found herself whimpering at the loss of contact-he picked her up easily and laid her on the ground. Within moments his larger body covered hers-and she smiled as he had removed his shirt.

Her hands roamed his expansive toned stomach and chest.

She couldn't stop the sounds coming from her throat when his kisses began to trail down her neck. She was pulled forward as she felt her other blouse being pulled over her head and tossed aside.

His hands found her breast, and molded them to his hands. "Perfect Lita. You are beautiful."

She arched, as if his hands were controlling every ounce within her body.

* * *

><p>They laid there in the aftermath-both breathing heavily.<p>

Lita found herself snuggled up next to him, his arm wrapped securely around her petite waist; her head rested in the crook of his arm.

She thought back to their love-making. It had hurt, but not as bad as she had thought. And Nephrite-she smiled, he made sure to bring her such pleasures. She had never known such things before-and she oddly found herself wanting to repeat the act.

She was content to just lay there for the time being-though Nephrite had other things on his mind.

"Lita, I need you to be honest with me."

She glanced up, rubbing her head against his chest in an unusual display of affection, "Alright. You kept your word about intimacy—I will be honest."

"Did someone harm you? And there are other ways to harm a woman besides forcing her into sex."

Lita moved her head down, her arms tightening around his.

"Lita? Please tell me."

Lita sat up and turned away from him. Bringing her knees to her naked chest, she wrapped her arms around her legs and stared at the river.

Nephrite sat up as well.

"He always made sure I stayed a virgin. He never allowed himself to complete the act, but my fath—" she stopped, having to take in a few steady breaths. Nephrite's fist began to clench.

"My mother died giving birth to me. My father despised me. Then, around my 14th birthday, he started complementing me on how much I looked like my dead mother."

Nephrite brought his hand to her back, rubbing in circles. She turned her head slightly and smiled at him, though her eyes were full of tears.

"He started to dote on me. Then, he started asking for repayment. He would force me to stand naked in front of him- if I refused, he would have two of his guards undress me. He wouldn't touch me or allow anyone else too—just stare." Lita's body began to shake, she looked back at the river, "I hate him."

Nephrite stood, anger radiating off his body in waves. Grabbing his clothes, he quickly began to dress. Once dressed, he reached his hand down and helped Lita up. Giving her a gentle kiss, he helped her dress.

After he secured the leather strap around her waist, Lita finally braved to be speak, "My lord?"

"Lita, you do not need to address me as such. My name is Nephrite; you are entitled to use it."

She swallowed and nodded. When he brought her Silva, Lita glanced at the reigns.

"What do you plan on doing Neph?"

He stood by his horse, his blue eyes blazing, and his face a solid piece of stone.

"I plan on killing your father in the cruelest way I know."

* * *

><p>O_O<p>

I would not want to be on his bad side.

Again, this knowledge is essential to the story line-I PROMISE!

Thoughts? Reviews?

спасибо!

~LAla


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone! My editor is awesome. Just saying. =)

Here is chapter 11!

It's moving along a little slower then anticipated-but I think thats alright. I have the rest of the story mapped out-and yes, there will be chapters from the male point of view! Even inserts from characters you all may have only met once ;)

Its a little limey-be warned. Under 18 not permitted without parent consent. Well, sort of...

ANYWAYS! On to the chapter!

* * *

><p>Malachite walked into his chambers, his cape flowing gently behind him, irritation coming off his body in waves. Mina had disappeared half way through the evening and though she had not run off into the night trying to escape, she was required to stay and see the guests off.<p>

He growled to himself, "She's a Queen now; not a damn child."

Her maid-in waiting had informed him that she was retiring for the evening and did not wish to be disturbed. When he demanded to know why, the maid said she did not know the answer.

Malchite's ice blue eyes glanced around the room, looking for the now familiar face and body of his young wife.

His eyes fell on wisps of golden hair peeking out behind one of the chairs in front of the fire place, dancing gently from the small, cold breeze that fitted through the balcony door.

"Mina." He did not wish to be polite as he called her name; she had caused a few issues with the Northern council members. They had complained nonstop once they found out their Queen had left. Malachite rubbed the side of his temples, a headache coming on.

When she didn't respond, Malachite stepped forward and turned towards the massive chair. Her cornflower blue eyes refused to make contact with him, instead focusing on the fire.

"Mina, when I call your name you are to answer me."

Again, she remained silent. The anger seemed to build within Malachite. No, he admitted, he was not a patient man, but he refused to be ignored by anyone, let alone his wife.

His hand reached for her chin and pulled her head up, albeit gently, so as not to harm her.

"When I call your name wife, you are to answer me. Why did you leave the festival?"

She tried to move her head away from his hand, but his grip only seemed to tighten.

Her eyes burned, "Let me go."

"No. You will answer me."

"I said to let me go Master." Her tone was that of mockery and Malachite found her lack of wanting to submit to him irritating. He felt they had been improving these past few weeks and here she was ruining it.

Malachite's eyes narrowed further, "You want a Master? I will give you a Master."

Before Mina could react, Malachite bent down and grabbed her from the chair, her frustrated scream ended abruptly when, in one movement, tossed her over his shoulder.

She balled her hands into fist and began beating his back, "I SAID LET ME GO! LET ME GO YOU UNGRATEFUL, UNFATITHFUL MAN!"

She was tossed on the bed and found herself turning quickly, clawing at the bed covers to get away as fast as possible. She was stopped by a hand on her ankle pulling her back.

She went to kick with her right foot, but that too was grabbed. She was pulled until her feet dangled off the bed, and then, his much larger frame covered hers.

His eyes lit up with an emotion Mina could not decipher, "Ungrateful? Unfaithful? Tell me wife, when have I been either of those?"

Mina clenched her mouth shut.

"You post a charge against me, and then refuse to give me reasons for such a charge? Speak, before I decide to treat you as the child you are acting like."

That had Mina turning back to him, "I met your whores tonight. They wanted me to tell you "hello" and that they looked forward to seeing you soon."

Malachite sighed, his head shaking, "Mina, I will not hide the fact that I had women in my bed before you. I do not deny that." His grip loosened on her wrists, "But my beautiful wife, I will not stray from your bed. I am a man of vows and I take them seriously. Those whores were simply trying to get under your skin—to test you. I will seek a punishment for how they spoke to you, their Queen. They have no right to speak to you in such a matter."

Malachite's eyes softened as a few tears begun to escape her eyes, "You should have come to me right then and there instead of running off." He brought his hand up and wiped her cheeks.

"We have not been married long I—" Mina swallowed-"I was told to expect that my husband would take on lovers. I cannot deal with that." She turned her head back to the side, "I was told you will tire of me or once I produce a male heir that-"

Mina found herself silenced by the pressure of his mouth on hers. She was still becoming used to him but she found she desired his kisses, his touches.

When they parted for air, Malachite spoke "Mina, again, when I say I am a man of vows I mean it."

She could only nod from what she was learning, and from what she was told; what he spoke was the truth.

She sniffled, "I'm sorry for running off. I was humiliated."

She felt his right hand move gently down her body. She still marveled that a man so skilled at war, so skilled with a sword, could also be so gentle with her.

A soft moan escaped her lips as Malachite's hand cupped her right breast.

"You will come to me if someone insults you," he brought his head down and nipped at her ear, "Is that clear?"

Mina could only close her eyes and nod, as the sensations began traveling through her body.

His other hand joined its brother at her breast, while his lips trailed kisses down her neck and to the top of her gown. She gasped and moaned when his mouth found her nipple through her thin dress and sucked through the material, "Is that clear?" he whispered out hoarsely.

"Yes!"

He could only grin, "Good." He brought his mouth back to her breast, covered by the thin silk dress he had purchased for her. He watched her squirm and arch beneath him. A wicked smile formed on his lips,

"Now, I plan on being the master."

* * *

><p>Serenity hummed to herself as the quill moved expertly over the parchment before her.<p>

One hand placed on her belly as her unborn child kicked gently.

She felt strong arms wrap around her and warm hands be placed on her growing belly. She smiled.

"Who are you writing too Serenity?"

She leaned back into his chest, "I know it's been a month to a few months since all of your Generals have married. I figured, before the baby is born, that now would be a good time for me to meet the new Queens."

She smiled up at him, "I did not wish to intrude, and wanted to give them ample time to becoming acquainted with their spouses. One or more of the new Queens could already be with child."

Endymion nodded, "With the rebellions rising up, I pray they are. I fear I may have to call them for war."

Serenity's sapphire eyes began to water.

Endymion quickly moved to her side, "Please Serenity, do not cry."

Serenity found herself laughing while trying to wipe the tears away, "I can't help it. My emotions have gone crazy since I started carrying our baby."

He leaned up and kissed her gently on the lips, "It is normal my dear. Come," he stood and brought his hand out, "you need rest. The physician said that you are half way through and will need more rest as you become closer to delivery."

Serenity gratefully took his hand, her extended belly making it more difficult to get up without help these days.

"You are good to me Endymion." She kissed his hand.

"You deserve it my love. Besides," he kissed her lips, "I am a lucky man because of you."

She smiled and giggled, "We're a bunch of saps."

* * *

><p>Ooooo LAla is becoming a little more "risky" - o_O bwahahahhaa not really-but yea, a little.<p>

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know these chapters have not been too long-rest assured, the later chapters will be longer-as it will begin to include ALL the characters.

Don't worry. I won't let you all down!

I just wanted to have everyone get to know each other!

Also, I feel I must explain a few things.

1) Each chapter is not taking place at the exact same time as the other chapter. So, try not to think of it as in time order-its not.

2) Each Kingdom is run a little differently. What is acceptable in one Kingdom, may not be the same in another. Sure, they all follow the High King-as their ultimate ruler-but each section's laws were decided upon by the people living within those Kingdoms (North/South/East/West) I will be explaining this more in-depth through the characters-as each of the Queens learns how things are actually run. I wanted to wait until each of the girls were introduced within the story and their kingdoms, before going into any "blah blah" stuff.

I hope if there was any confusion that its cleared up now!

THANK YOU ALLLLLLLLL SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! I 3 READING THEM AND APPRECIATE THEM SO MUCH!

~LAla

P.S. I will be posting anther story soon!


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry all! Tuesdays are my busy days! Plus, I was sick.. =( stupid allergies.

Everyone else in my country is suffering from weird extreme cold, and California is having random heat waves during winter. -_- I just want ONE COLD WINTER-just one! I want to wear boots and scarves, and comfy-amazing sweaters. Is that too much to ask for? Hence my desire to move to Moscow. o_O

So I realized something. I need to finish this story before March. Game Of Thrones starts back up and I wont lie-I become very distracted. I want a dragon.

Thanks to my AWESOME editor, LaNaHwAnNa, you all have the next chapter. =)

I hope to have another chapter of Political Games and Learning Again out tonight as well. If not, by tomorrow-100%!

=)

Review!

**спасибо **

* * *

><p>Ami rubbed her still small belly only now, a month after she realized she was with Zoisite's child, she was beginning to notice subtle changes about her body.<p>

She brought her knees up, the water vibrating with her soft movements. The idea still frightened her, actually it beyond frightened her. Ami had no idea what to do. Zoisite was beyond thrilled his attention to Ami only intensifying.

She smiled as she looked down at her belly.

"Ami? Is everything okay?"

Ami glanced behind her and saw Zoisite's worried expression, "Yes. I think I'm still in shock."

He grinned as he walked forward. Sitting on the edge of the tub, he grabbed the cloth and began gently washing her back.

"A good shock I hope?"

Ami leaned her head back, "Yes, actually, I was also thinking about names—what do you like?"

Zoisite glanced up, his face in deep concentration.

"If it's a girl-I would like Eleanor after my mother."

"And if it's a boy?" Ami inquired.

"Then if it's a boy, Francis after my father?"

Ami smiled, lifting her hand up she brought it around his neck and pulled him down, "Perfect."

He smiled as he connected their lips.

"I almost forgot," Zoisite pulled a parchment that was tucked inside his leather waist band, "The High Queen is requesting us to join her and Endymion in the Capital."

"Oh, I think that would be lovely! When would we leave?"

"Tomorrow, as it will take at least a week to arrive there."

Zoisite tossed the parchment to the side, his grin turning from happy to seductive.

"Shall I join you wife?"

Ami nodded, "Please do. I need to be warmed up."

Zoisite could only grin as he stood and removed his clothes as quickly as possible.

* * *

><p>Lita stuffed more hay in Silva's stall. The horse seemed to dance as his food and water were supplied.<p>

Lita shoved his head to the side as he tried to grab more hay, "You're a spoiled horse, you know that Silva?" He only seemed to neigh, tapping on hoof on the ground.

"I swear that horse truly understands you Lita."

Lita turned her head to the side, "I think he does too."

Nephrite walked more fully in the stables, his own horse peaking its head out at the sound of Nephrites voice. He patted him on the head and pulled an apple from the small bag next to the stall door. "Here you go Thunder."

"Shouldn't you be training Neph?"

Nephrite watched Lita's emerald eyes move to her horse; he hoped one day she would look at him with as much care as she did even her animals.

He moved to the stall, placing his arms on the door, he rested against it, "I have some good news and bad news."

Lita grabbed the brush and walked towards Silva, "Go on."

He nodded, "First we received a parchment from the High Queen. She wishes for us to join her in the Capital within a weeks' time."

"A week? That means we would need to leave no later than tomorrow."

Nephrite nodded again, "Yes."

"You said you had good news and bad news. I'm assuming going to the Capital is the good news-what's the bad?"

"I froze all of your father's money and had his largest ship sold."

Lita's eyes widened, "You did that?"

"He will not get away with what he did to you Lita. I said I will kill him in the cruelest way possible, I am. I'm removing every piece of his life inch by inch. He will watch everything he ever worked for be taken out from under him."

Lita looked confused, "But how is that bad news?"

Nephrite sighed as he looked off to the side, "The bad news is he's disappeared. None of my sources know where too. He also took with him the remaining of his property."

Lita stopped brushing Silva and walked towards Nephrite, he was shocked when she wrapped her arms around him squeezing tight. "Thank you Neph for everything."

Nephrite returned her hug, placing his chin on the top of her head; he spoke, "You are my Queen, Lita. I would literally go to war for you."

* * *

><p>Mina watched the men move back and forth with their swords. Their bodies seemed to know exactly where to go and when. She placed her head in her hand as she sighed, "If only I could do such a thing."<p>

"And why would a Queen need to know such a thing? I thought your job was to produce an heir?"

Mina only glanced to the side at Malachite. If any other man had said that, she would have taken it as an insult. But after sometime learning more about him, she caught on to the humor behind his normally serious tone.

"I thought your job was also to produce an heir my lord. You have yet to accomplish such a simple task." She could only smile as he tried hard to keep a serious face before his men.

"Why do you wish to learn Mina?"

Mina giggled within herself, '1 for me 0 for him.'

"I think it would be wise if a woman learned how to defend herself just as much as a man. What would happen to me if our castle was overrun and I was left by myself?"

Malachite slid his massive sword from his side holder. Holding it up they both watched it glisten in the soft rain that fell lightly.

He eyed Mina once more before speaking, "Stand."

Mina rolled her eyes but stood, straightening out her dress. He walked towards her, coming behind her back, he brought the sword up to her right side, "Can you hold this?"

She gripped where he left room. For a moment Mina was proud of herself for holding a sword-then he let go. The weight had Mina bringing her other hand quickly to the handle to be able to hold it up.

She glanced over her shoulder, "It's heavy."

"It is. Do you expect to stop a man wielding a sword of this size?"

Mina's cornflower blue eyes narrowed, "If I had too I would do everything in my power to stop him."

She could almost feel Malachite's chest puff out in pride, "I do not doubt your will Mina. I doubt your ability to wield a sword." At her dejected face, Malachite spoke up again, "Perhaps though, we can have one custom made for you, smaller and lighter. Then, I can teach you how to use it."

"You would do that?" Her face lit up and Malachite couldn't stop himself from bringing his lips down to hers; her happiness and joy seemed to draw him in.

When they parted, Mina looked into his ice blue eyes, an emotion shown within its depths that she had never seen before.

"I would do that for you Mina." Her face bloomed and Malachite felt a swell within his chest.

"By the way," he took a step to the side and took hold of his sword. Placing it back at his side he looked up, "We received a parchment from the High Queen. She is with child, her fifth month now. She wishes for us all to visit the Capital. It will take us over a week to arrive. I already informed the maids, they are packing as we speak. We leave before dusk."

She frowned, "I wish I would have known about this sooner."

"I just received it my Queen. Now go, pack what you need and please, pack light. Our clothes are not suitable for the Capital. I will make sure you have an allowance to buy whatever you need while there."

She rolled her eyes playfully, "I know the weather of the capital Malachite. Remember, I was born and raised there."

He tucked a piece of her golden hair behind her ear, "Yes, I do recall." He stepped back, "I need to finish this drill. I will be there for dinner, and then we shall set off."

Mina could only nod before heading inside.

* * *

><p>Rei glared at the seamstress. The woman was testing her patience. This was the fifteenth dress the woman insisted she had to be fitted for. Different colors of fabric were thrown about the room; beads had rolled beneath her bed and Rei was sure the seamstress had sowed some within her own skin.<p>

The lady was not very good at not poking her with the needle. She sighed in frustration.

"One more stitch m'lady."

Rei was trying to be patient, knowing the young seamstress was probably just nervous, "Alright Flora."

"All done m'lady. Please, tell me what you think?"

Rei stepped off the platform and walked to the mirror. She could feel that the gown was lighter than her normal ones, which would be nice for once. When she glanced at herself in the mirror, her eyes watered.

She had asked Flora to make a replica of a dress her mother had worn and down to the final bead, Flora had done just that.

Rei admired the dress. It fitted around her bust and waist. From the waist, the gown flared out gently. The deep red color underneath seemed to be lightened by the lighter red overlay. The beads around the bust glistened as she turned from side to side. The sleeves were also perfect. The same sheer fabric overlay made the sleeves seem endless as they connected to the bust and simply laid over her arms. The bottom half left open to flow freely. Her shoulders were left bare and Rei admired how the color simply accented her darker complexion, instead of drowning it out. She glanced at the painting of her mother that she had brought with her. It was identical.

"Flora, this is perfect."

The young seamstress beamed behind her and Rei found herself smiling as well, "I'm glad you like it m'lady. I was worried that I was taking too long, but I wanted it to be perfect."

Rei shook her head, "I would have waited even longer Flora. Consider yourself my new personal seamstress."

Flora's brown eyes widened and filled with tears, "Thank you m'lady. Beyond everything, thank you."

Rei was about to respond when a knock at the door interrupted them, "Enter."

When Jadeite strode through, Rei turned back towards the mirror.

He stood to her right, his eyes going over her gown, an appreciative smile forming on his lips, "It suits you Rei."

"It's a replica of the dress my mother wore."

Jadeite looked at the picture situated before him, "And you look just like her thankfully."

"Is there something you need?"

Jadeite grimaced at the way in which she asked. He sighed. He had been true to his word and had not touched her since their wedding night. And like expected, her father ordered her to be checked two days after.

It had been a month since their wedding and every day he forced his presence on her; trying to get to know her and to have her know him.

He wanted a relationship with his wife. He wanted the love his parents shared, with her. He knew he had to give her time.

"I have a surprise for you. Change quickly." He walked out of her chambers.

Rei looked towards Flora, "Would you help me Flora?"

"Oh, of course m'lady."

* * *

><p>Rei was surprised to see Jadeite standing right outside her chamber doors, leaning against the wall. He stood when she came out. "Ready My lady?"<p>

"Yes."

He led her through all the corridors she was still trying to learn. He seemed in a hurry, and Rei picked up the front of her dress to hurry along, "Are we in a hurry my lord?"

Jadeite glanced back, a boyish smile on his face, "I actually am. I hope you like my surprise." He seemed to pick up his pace and Rei found his game as a challenge. Within a moment, they were running lightly through the halls.

He led her outside, the same boyish smile still in place.

Rei froze at the sight before her. Her violet eyes watered as she took it in. "How did you…?"

She walked towards Phoenix, his hooves hitting the ground at the sight of her.

"I learned from your handmaid Mara, that you enjoy horseback riding. She also talked openly about how much you love this guy," he patted Phoenix's dark back, "Since we share a joy, I figured you would enjoy it more on your own steed."

Rei's hands glided over the horse-a smile forming on her lips.

"Thank you." Her violet eyes turned to him, the softest they had ever looked, "thank you very much Jadeite."

"We are leaving for the capital tomorrow. I figured you would want to bring him with us."

Her eyes widened, "Why are we going to the capital?"

"Nothing to worry about, the High Queen is requesting our presence. She wishes to meet the new Queens of the four kingdoms."

Rei only nodded, "Shall we go for a ride?"

Jadeite was taken back, his blue eyes smiled with him, "I'd like that."

* * *

><p>Awwwwwwwwwww!<p>

Ugh, too much Jane Austin will make me a sap.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

Here comes the Queens-and the issues!

=)

-LAla


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone! I apologize profusely for such a long delay! I never wanted to have this long in-between posts! I will do my very best to never do that again! I am fighting a cold that literally crept up on me! I think its finally allowed my immune system to kick the cold out of me for good though! 

I'm working on the next chapter-so hopefully that will be out by tomorrow or Monday!

I hope you all enjoy this chapter and there is much more to come!

Random tidbit: As I was talking with my editor, I learned shes a Ducks fan. I was shocked! She's such an awesome editor and to find this information out...

*shakes head*

hehehe

I'm a stout Red Wings fan. =D

Anyone enjoy hockey?

Ohh by the way...GO TEAM USA! What an awesome game!

Team Russia-you guys put up an amazing game and honestly, if the USA doesn't win on the platform, I truly hope you guys do!

**За здоровье!   
><span>**

Is that correct? o_O

Russians, please correct me. I don't wish to butcher your language. -Any good Russian music you'd like to send my way?

**Мне нравится русский **

p.s At the "guest" who said "zombie voice: neeeed update" I swear I was laughing for a good few minutes before I flipped on the Walking Dead. *Team Daryl*

All other reviwers- You all are awesome!

* * *

><p>Mina smiled happily as the warm breeze of the capital pushed through the curtains of the coach. It had been too long since she had felt the warmth of the sun, the breeze of a warm ocean upon her skin. She pushed back the curtains closest to her, then moved quickly to the other side and did the same. Her smile beaming even more when she heard the Cathedral bells ring.<p>

Malachite could only watch in amazement as the different emotions of joy flooded her face, "Happy to be back in the Capital?"

Mina's blue eyes glistened with tears of joy as she clasped her hands together, "Very much so!" At his upturned brow, she smiled, "Of course, I love the Northern Kingdom, I just miss the warmth that the Capital provides."

"Of course" He took glanced out the window then back at Mina, "There will be a small reception of sorts when we arrive. Then, you will spend some time with the High Queen, as there are affairs I must attend to with the High King. From that, expect a small dinner, and then everyone should retire."

Mina frowned, "I thought a ball would be set up?"

"Yes, that will be tomorrow evening. The High Queen wanted everyone to rest."

Mina only nodded as she placed her arms on the small seal, placing her head on her resting arms she smiled as she watched the busy streets of the capital.

* * *

><p>Zoisite looked worried at his young wife. The bumpy roads from the south had been unkind to her present state. She had to excuse herself multiple times from the coach, and Zoisite had questioned several times if he should simply turn around and beg pardon from the High Queen. He knew Serenity would understand but Ami refused.<p>

She was leaned up against him now, a blanket thrown over her petite shoulders. They had found that bread helped her stomach, and now she was content, sleeping as soundly as possible. The smoother roads of the capital helped with that as well, as he glanced out at the sea that surrounded them.

"Are we there yet Zoisite?"

Zoisite glanced down at the small angel beside him, "We should arrive within the hour my dear. How are you feeling?"

Ami sat up and stretched. The gown she wore accentuated her small growing belly, as Zoisite looked upon her with awe at what they had created; though he knew anyone else who looked over her would not notice but he did.

"Much better, actually. I would enjoy some more bread though."

He quickly leaned forward and grabbed a loaf from the basket on the other seat.

She munched happily as they stared out the window. "I do believe this is my first time in the capital."

"Is it my dear?"

Ami only nodded as she took another bite, swallowing she spoke, "I am actually looking forward to this. How long will our stay be?"

"I believe we should be here about a month; though if we are needed back home, we will return much sooner."

Her hand rubbed her belly, "From my understanding, the sickness will stay with me until I am three months past. If it becomes too unbearable, perhaps I can stay in the capital until after it passes."

Zoisite's face grimaced as she mentioned it, "We will see. Since you are carrying the heir to the Southern Kingdom, it is best if you stay with me. The Capital is safe but our Kingdom is the safest place for you. I am sorry if I cannot grant this request of yours."

"I understand Zoisite. I think walking around and receiving some fresh air will help me the most."

He pulled the blanket back up, "Rest a little more, when we arrive, the High Queen will be in attendance."

* * *

><p>Rei laughed as Phoenix galloped ahead, their coach trailing behind. She stopped as she heard her name being called. Jadeite rode up beside her, "I'm sorry to cut this short, but I need you back inside the coach now Rei."<p>

Her violet eyes seemed to flash with annoyance, "And why is that?"

"Because, there are things that I keep from you my Queen, things you do not wish to hear about. It is safer inside the coach when we enter the Capital. Now, please, do as I request."

Jadeite could see her rebellious nature shine through, as she debated listening to him, he sighed when she turned her horse around and heading towards the coach. She seemed to take her time tying Phoenix up, which had Jadeite even more on edge. "Stubborn woman" He muttered to himself, though the guard situated next to him snickered quietly.

When she was safely within the carriage, he motioned for them to continue.

"What dangers do I face my lord?"

Jadeite looked back, and rolled his eyes once again as she pulled back all the curtains to the coach, her head poking out as she glared at him.

"Dangers I will tell you about once you're behind the castle walls my Queen."

"Are you worried I may be frightened? I assure you, I can handle whatever it is you wish to keep from my poor maiden ears."

Jadeite brought his horse to the side of the carriage. Still looking ahead he spoke, "For one, you are not a maiden my dear, I removed that title from you on our wedding night." He looked down and noticed she fought hard to not blush at his remark, his guards trying to control their snickers only made her blush even more, "Second, there have been rebel groups that have tried to wreak havoc upon our world. The easiest way to me, is through you. They have attacked the Southern and Western Kingdom already. And while only a few know that we are coming today, the chances of an attack are high."

Rei seemed to keep quiet for a moment, and then as if the strong woman appeared again, she looked up at him, "Do you know who is behind the attacks?"

Jadeite shook his head, "Not yet. We will soon though."

Rei could only nod as she leaned back inside the carriage.

"And if I am with child, do the dangers increase?"

Jadeite almost stopped his horse as leaned down to get a better look inside, "Are you with child?"

She shook her head as she spoke, "No." Her violet eyes seemed to take on a new look, "When I do have a child, will his or her life be in even more danger?"

"No my dear, I plan on killing these bastards long before then."

* * *

><p>Lita stepped outside the carriage as she took in the magnificent architecture of the welcoming hall of the castle.<p>

"This is beautiful."

Nephrite smiled as he took in her emerald eyes, enthralled with everything around her.

"It is my Queen. Welcome to the Capital."

They both looked up as the doors opened and Lita swore a goddess descended from the steps.

Nephrite whispered in her ear, "That is Queen Serenity."

Lita quickly fell into a curtsy as Serenity approached, and she marveled at the small Queen before her, who proudly stood beside a tall and handsome man donned in black and silver armor. His black hair and blue eyes seemed to watch Serenity's every move as she brought her hands around her growing belly.

"Please, rise Lita. I wish for us to be friends!" Lita quickly looked up at seraphim before her and did as she was told.

Serenity's porcelain hands wrapped around Lita's darken ones, "May I call you Lita?"

"Of course my Queen. I would very much love to be friends."

Serenity smiled in delight and without further adieu, hugged Lita.

Lita could only laugh and smile at Serenity's sweet nature.

She pulled back, "Welcome to my home, this is my love, Endymion." Lita was pulled gently in front of who she knew was the High King, and though he did not offer a hug like Serenity, he smiled gently at her, "Welcome Lita. I'm proud that Nephrite found a Queen such as you."

Their attention was diverted when two more carriages arrived.

"Serenity," Endymion spoke with such gentleness towards her, that Lita's own heart softened, "I believe these are the Queens from the Southern and Eastern Kingdoms."

Serenity nodded, her silvery long blonde hair moved as she turned towards them. Within a few moments, Ami stepped out of her coach with the help of Zoisite, and Rei stepped out as well, ignoring Jadeite's helping hand.

Serenity moved towards them quickly, noticing the tension between them, "Welcome, you must Rei."

Rei was taken aback by the look of pure joy upon the Queens face, "I am my Lady." She fell into a quick curtsey, and heard the young woman cluck her tongue, "None of that, please. Rise."

She moved towards Ami, "You are glowing Ami."

Ami could only smile, "I am with child my Queen."

"Please, call me Serenity, all of you must." She wrapped her arms around Ami, "Congratulations are in order along with some food." She tapped her own growing belly, she and Ami shared a laugh, "Very much so Serenity."

Endymion came up behind Serenity, wrapping his arms around her he spoke, "And finally my love, the Queen of the Northern Kingdom."

All looked up as the final carriage rolled in.

Within a moment, Mina ascended the small carriage steps and smiled at those gathered already.

Malachite bowed his head towards Endymion as he brought Mina to them, "Serenity, please let me introduce my Queen, Mina."

Serenity opened her arms and without a second thought, Mina smiled and returned the hug.

Pulling back she wiped her sapphire eyes, "Please excuse my tears, I promise they are tears of joy. The physician has explained that we become more emotional during this time. I am beyond happy that all four of you are here."

"But not us my Queen? You wound us!" Serenity smiled at Jadeite, her eyes twinkling, "It is always a pleasure to see the four Kings—though I can't imagine what you've put these poor women through. I believe some time alone, away from you all is needed."

"You could say that again."

Lita snickered at Rei's muttered reply, and Serenity nodded her head, "Indeed. Ladies, I have lunch prepared for us in my garden. Afterwards, we can all retire for the evening."

She turned towards Endymion, and with a display that shocked the four Queens, she reached up and brought Endymion's head down, kissing his lips lightly.

"Until the evening my Love."

His soft smile had the other Queens either swooning, or looking away, afraid to experience such tenderness, "Of course Sere. Please eat; my heir seems to be always hungry, like his mother." His smile turned boyish as she slapped him playfully.

Then, in a childish display, she stuck her tongue out at him, " *SHE* is growing."

Serenity turned towards the four Queens, "Please, follow me. I'm starving."

Without any hesitation, each of the Queens followed Serenity.

* * *

><p>I've always enjoyed a sweet Serenity, a little childlike, but the kind that people gravitate towards. I hope I captured that so far!<p>

There will be more "male bonding" moments in the next chapter! Expect to be filled in on all this "rebel" business...

Who do you think is behind this?

Should another Queen become pregnant? are...is one already?...dun dun dun...

-LAla and her awesome editor LaNaHwAnNa


	14. Chapter 14

Hey Everyone! Soooooooooooo, I was desperate to post this and have yet to have it edited...hahahaha

When my editor edits it, I'll re-post the better version. But, I wanted to make sure everyone could read the next chapter!

Expect the chapters to be this long-or longer-hopefully, for the remainder of the story. =)

Without too much adieu...heres another chapter!

Edit: Edited version. =)

* * *

><p>The four Kings watched their wives being escorted inside the Palace by armed guards; each one hesitant to have their new bride out of their sights. Endymion turned a curious brow towards his four confidants as Serenity disappeared from view.<p>

"I expected more round bellies from the lot of you."

Zoisite seemed to beam, "The physician confirmed Ami's womb is indeed with child."

In the brotherly fashion, Endymion grasped Zoisite's arm, and patted him on the back, "We will have a drink in your honor tonight my friend.

"I fear my bride will not conceive out of pure stubbornness, Endy." Three pairs of eyes turned towards Jadeite, as a few snickers emerged all around. He only seemed to shrug, a grin forming on his face.

Endymion chuckled loudly as he patted Jadeite on the back as well, "Yes, I have heard of Reina's stubborn nature. If I recall the stories that floated around court; she stopped receiving suitors a year before you showed up. Her father was tempted to send her off in shame."

Endymion moved ahead, ascending the stairs, "We have much to discuss. Nephrite, I was told of another attack in the Western Kingdom."

All four kings kept pace as Nephrite nodded, "Yes. It was right before my wedding. We captured a few of the rebels, but before I could even get a word out of them, they had swallowed poison that they kept in their boot."

"What kind of poison?" Zoisite looked concern as he seemed to contemplate something over.

"I brought the bottles with me to have you look over them. I thought you would give us the best answers."

"Of course. I will look over them as soon as we convene."

Endymion nodded towards a guard who opened the large oak doors leading into his meeting chamber.

Each of the kings took their place around the equally massive rectangle table. Malachite sat at Endymion's right hand, signifying his place within the High King's council and court. Jadeite sat at his left. Beside Malachite, Nephrite sat. And finally, next to Jadeite, Zoisite took his place. Each removed their swords and placed them in the middle of the table, a practice they had come to do to show their allegiance towards each other.

"Food will be brought soon. But, I do have other matters to discuss before we speak of the rebels." Endymion's cobalt eyes looked around the room, making sure he had each of their undivided attention, "I spoke with the High Council prior to your arrival. Because of the influx of rebel groups within each of the kingdoms, they are urging us all to produce heirs. They expected each of the Queens to be with child upon your arrivals."

Jadeites sky blue eyes narrowed, "What is with their urgency? I understand that rebels are attacking but this is not the first time nor will it be the last. I feel as if their spies know more than we do right now. That's an uncomfortable feeling."

Zoisite leaned forward, his elbows braced on the table, "I agree. While I understand the need for heirs, each council has been almost-" he rubbed his chin in thought, "aggressive about it. My spies have yet to come back with anything truly new."

Endymion turned his head towards Malachite and Nephrite, "Do you both agree?"

Nephrite tapped his fingers on the table, his stormy blue eyes holding a hint of anger, "I do, without a doubt."

"As do I my lord." Malachite's finalization was enough for Endymion as he nodded, "I agree. Our councils have moved beyond their original purpose. I propose that we move with caution and if any of your wives do conceive, I suggest you keep it within your castle for as long as possible. I also propose that we begin to withdraw members from our councils. We each have twenty members, that number is truly unnecessary. I have the feeling that our councils may be a part of the rebel forces."

Endymion's proposal was met with their customary approval one fist pound on the table.

* * *

><p>Mina's mouth watered as she gazed upon the feast placed before them. Her cornflower blue eyes moved from fruit, to breads, to cheese, to pastries. Serenity sure knew how to put on a small feast!<p>

She heard a small giggle to her left and looked to see Serenity smiling at her

"I fear Mina that you and I share a passion for food!"

"Indeed Serenity! Thank you for this feast. I'm starving!"

Each of the Queens took their place on cushion situated in a small circle as servants grabbed one of each from every plate and served them.

Serenity smiled up at the servant before her, "Please, Edgar, eat as well."

The young servant smiled and bowed, his eyes darting over to the succulent rolls, "Thank you, your majesty."

Lita moaned as she bit into the first pastry, its buttery flaky crust almost melting in her mouth. She glanced up when she noticed the other Queens staring at her. Lita could only shrug as she shoved the rest in her mouth. Serenity giggled. Ami smiled and shook her head. Rei seemed to roll her eyes, but a small smile played on her lips. Mina laughed loudly.

Ami decided to be brave, "How many months are you Serenity?"

Serenity, like a lady, finished chewing before she answered her cheeks rosy, "I believe five months Ami. Endymion is actually better at keeping track then I am. I won't lie—I simply enjoy eating without the multitude of stares." Serenity's face boomed as the other Queens laughed around her.

Rei picked at her food, her fast turned down, "Did you love him when you first married?"

Serenity smiled gently at Rei, "We were betrothed for some time and I was forced to live in the palace, though separate chambers of course. We actually annoyed each other. Then one night, I fell ill with a terrible fever. Endymion stayed with me day in and day out." She seemed to sigh at the memory, "I thought I was going to strangle him but, we took the time to learn about each other. Once I was better, he would request that I join him for walks around the garden every day or horseback riding or well something. When our wedding day came, I was still unsure about my feelings for him."

Serenity handed her plate off to another servant as she smiled at each of the Queens, "He never forced me into his bed, though he made me sleep beside him. I was thankful for that. I began to realize that I cared deeply for him. Then, out of nowhere, he expressed his love for me. Within a short while, I learned that I too had fallen in love with him."

All four of the Queens seemed to react to Serenity differently. Rei kept her head down, her slender fingers still picking at the food on her plate. Lita was leaning forward, her forearms resting on her thighs as she seemed to glance off in the distance. Mina refused to make eye contact and simply curled her legs under her on the overstuffed cushion. Only Ami shyly met her stare.

Serenity smiled again, "It takes time. I have known the four kings for some time now. They are good, honorable men." She turned towards Ami, "Are you happy that you will be a mother soon?"

Ami nodded her head, a small smile forming on her lips, "I am Serenity. I was terrified at the thought at first. But, once I saw Zoisite's reaction I could only be pleased. He wants a family."

The mood was interrupted by servants bringing even more delectable treats to them.

* * *

><p>Rei sighed as she sank into the floor tub. The warm water washing over her skin and releasing the tension in her muscles. She closed her eyes as she leaned back, her long black hair soaking up the scent from the bubbles.<p>

"Did you enjoy yourself today?"

Rei's violet eyes snapped open as she sat up too quickly, water sloshing from the tub. Her arms quickly covering her naked chest.

"You scared me Jadeite!"

He seemed to smile, words fleeting from his mouth as watched her. He bowed gracefully, mockingly.

His blue eyes laughed, "I apologize."

"Sure. I am in the middle of a bath."

Jadeite stretched his long arms over his head his own body aching from the week long ride.

"I've noticed."

Rei's eyes widened once more as she watched him begin undressing, "What do you think you're doing!?"

"Taking a relaxing bath. You're not the only one with aching muscles or who wishes to be clean of the grim."

"Can you not wait until I am done?"

Jadeite seemed to ignore her as he stripped bare. Rei averted her eyes down to the water and shivered when he stepped in-the water moving gently, indicating another presence.

"You have seen my body before, as I yours. Surely you cannot be embarrassed; unless you didn't take a good enough look the first time."

Rei finally looked up; a glare set in place "You are poking fun at me."

Jadeite only shrugged as he sat on the stool beside her.

"You never answered my question. Did you enjoy yourself today?"

Rei lifted her chin. Fine, if he wasn't embarrassed, neither would she be.

"I did. I enjoyed speaking to the other Queens and look forward to building a friendship with them."

He sank deeper into the tub as he nodded. Within an instant, his head was submerged under the water and Rei could not help but bring her legs up to her chest.

'why is he doing this to me?' she thought.

He came up for air a moment later, a grin on his face.

"I needed this."

Rei only nodded as she turned her head away, looking at the curtains that hung from the ceiling. Wondering how she would reach her night shift without exposing her entire body to him-for the second time.

She felt the water shift again and turned, ready to tell him to stop moving, only to find him right beside her. Rei jumped back, her arms balancing herself on the side of the massive tub.

Her nervousness kicked in "What are you doing?"

"I want to sit next to my wife. Is there something wrong with that?"

Rei glared, "You were sitting next to me over there." Her longer slender finger pointed at his previous spot

"Yes, but the view is much better here."

With that, Rei glanced down and her face bloomed scarlet. Her arms quickly tried to cover herself again, only to be stopped by him.

"You should never feel embarrassed in front of me Rei. I told you on our wedding night and I am telling you now. You are beautiful and you will always be beautiful."

"Let me go."

Jadeite seemed to sigh with annoyance, his eyes looking to the heavens for some help. When his eyes caught hers again, a sexy grin covered his lips, "I will but I'll let you go for a kiss."

He knew the instant he said that she would try to pull free. When her reaction proved to his thoughts, he simply tightened his hold, "Afraid of me Rei?"

He was returned with a deathly glare, though he felt more turned on then afraid. Her curt reply almost had him laughing. "No."

"Then prove it." He leaned forward, his lips barely touching hers, "One kiss."

* * *

><p>Ami sighed contently as she laid in the soft bed, her hand running gently through Zoisite's hair. Zoisite laid beside her, his chin resting gently on her belly, his finger tracing small circles on her thigh, "I hope your meeting went well today?"<p>

He looked up, "Yes. How did you enjoy the company of Serenity and the other Queens?"

"I actually enjoyed them immensely. Serenity is such a sweet, caring woman. Mina seemed a little more reserved along with Rei. Lita, though she tried to appear tough, is such a softie. I truly thank you for bringing me here."

Zoisite leaned up and captured her lips in a soft kiss. When it was over he leaned his forehead against hers, "You're welcome Ami." His light green eyes seemed to darker as his mouth took on a devilish smile. Ami could only return one of her own, "What is it Zoisite?"

His hand crept up her thigh, over her stomach. Lingering a few extra seconds longer on her breast, it finally cupped her chin as he kissed her again.

Ami felt her body arch into his the pleasure almost forcing itself throughout her body.

When his hand cupped her breast again, she gasped, allowing his tongue to take control of her mouth.

A gasp of surprise tore itself from Zoisite's lips as Ami, in an uncharacteristic display, pushed his body down with hers sliding on top.

Her name was drawn out in a moan, "Ami…"

"I want to tell you something."

Zoisite met her eyes and nodded, his hands roaming her body gently.

"I love you Zoisite."

Within an instant his hands stopped and he sat up on his elbows, "You love me?"

Ami's uncertain eyes glanced down, her fingers fidgeting nervously now against his chest. "Yes." It was barely audible, but Zoisite heard it as if she had shouted it.

She was pulled from her nervousness when his mouth captured hers again-in such a sweet, sensual way.

"I love you too Ami."

The sweetest smile he had ever seen crossed her lips and in an instant Zoisite wanted to show her just how much he loved as his lips connected with hers again.

* * *

><p>ooooooyyyy! I like a sweet Ami too!<p>

Opinions? Thoughts? Reviews-PLEASE! They keep me going!


	15. Chapter 15

So, my editor is awesome and even though she has a headache, she finished this for you all! =D

I hope you feel better soon LaNaHwAnNa!

I'm enjoying how this story is wrapping up-hope you all are as well- and hope to finish it soon. However, Learning Again will probably be finished before this one! (If those who are reading this story also read my other story (ies) )

This is a longer chapter, as I said they will be longer from now on-as I wish to incorporate all of the characters.

Author Response:

Sisternature365- I adore Lita and Nephrite as well! I hope you enjoy their interactions in this chapter.

Eeveexme- =) I fear some a Queen or two may be a little stubborn about it ;) Or, may not say it-though express it.

James Birdsong- Thanks!

xSmallLadySerenity13- Thanks Sweetie! I will give a hint...its not Rei...Read below =P

NeoPrincessRini - A day behind your demanded update-not too bad, right? =D Its okay though, I love demands such as these!

persian85033- They are all content-in their own little ways-though Rei is hiding it more.

**спасибо!**

* * *

><p>Mina sat in front of the vanity, pulling a jewel encrusted brush through her long sun kissed hair. The day had been eventful, to say the least. She looked up when Malachite walked from the bathing chambers in nothing more but a pair of white cotton breeches. Her eyes followed him in the mirror. She couldn't help but admire his form. He was built like a warrior and carried himself like a warrior. Something about that drew her to him. She still couldn't understand how his body stayed so tan; especially in the harsh winters of the North. She blushed when his ice blue eyes stared right back.<p>

"Come to bed Mina."

The way he said it had a shiver trail down her spin and all she could do was give her hair a few more brushes before following his command.

He laid down closest to the double doors leading out into the corridor, and Mina noticed the dagger he slid beneath the pillow.

"Don't feel safe my lord?"

He shook her head, "It's never fully safe my Queen. There are always dangers." Mina pulled the covers back and crawled under, a moan escaping her lips and the softness of the bed. "I feel spoiled but I've missed a soft bed." She turned towards Malachite and smiled.

"You are spoiled my dear but you are supposed to be."

Mina shoved his arm playfully, "When will I be able to have my sword made?"

"I was thinking of having it commissioned here. There are some of the best blacksmiths known in this world stationed here at the Capital; including a Northern blacksmith who created my sword. Perhaps we can go within a few days."

Mina's cornflower blue eyes smiled as she sat up, "I'd love that! Thank you Malachite."

Her giddiness disappeared when his large, rough hand encompassed her cheek in the softest of touches. Her breath still caught when he brought his head down and captured her lips in a kiss that soon turned into something more. When his larger body covered hers, Mina couldn't help but give everything to him. She was unsure if it was love, but she knew that Malachite had blown through her heart like a sudden snowstorm.

* * *

><p>Lita growled angrily at her hair that seemed to want to stay in knots. She pulled her brush through, whimpering when she accidently pulled her head too quickly.<p>

Nephrite was still in the bathing chambers and Lita had refused to step in until he was done and dressed. Even though she had seen his naked body, a few times now, she still felt embarrassed and unsure. With one final pull, the large knot came loose and Lita patted her sore head. "Stupid hair. I'd shave it all off if it was acceptable."

"I would hate that and could not approve such a thing."

Lita jumped at least a foot off her chair at her husband's close proximity, "When did you…how did you not a make sound?"

Nephrite chuckled, "You were busy talking to yourself wife; it was not difficult."

Lita showed an uncharacteristic display and stuck her tongue out at him. She laughed when Nephrite narrowed his eyes.

"Careful wife. I can teach you better ways to use that tongue if you decide to be so careless with it." Lita blushed at his suggestive comment and stood up abruptly. "Is the bathing chamber free now?"

"I was waiting for you."

Lita leaned against her vanity, "Why were you waiting for me?"

"I wanted to speak to you and realized there was something I wanted to do as well." When his dark blue eyes darkened even more, Lita pushed away from the vanity but was pushed back gently when Nephrite blocked her way.

"What did you want to do?"

He wrapped his arms around her waist as he brought his head down to her ear-nibbling on it he whispered, "I want to enjoy my wife."

He felt Lita shiver as her emerald eyes seemed to look everywhere except at him.

"I..." He smiled when her mouth opened and closed. "Is that okay with you Lita?"

Lita took a few deep breaths before she pulled her head back to stare him in the eyes, "And how will you enjoy me?"

He chuckled as he stepped back. Grabbing her hand he pulled her along with what he determined was sheer determination on her end, "I want to show you not tell you. Trust me my Queen. You will not be disappointed."

* * *

><p>Endymion gently splayed his fingers over Serenity's growing belly. "Did you enjoy the company of the other Queens today my love?" Her sapphire eyes opened, exhaustion clearly written in their depths, "I did love. I can tell we will become fast friends and our children will be friends." Her beautiful smile formed on her face, "I'm glad that I invited them."<p>

Endymion nodded, "Why did you invite them? You never told me what caused for it to happen now?" Serenity seemed to think for a moment, "I was approached by a few members of the high council, they suggested that I invite the new Queens to the Capital to congratulate them and—"

Endymion sat up quickly, his eyes set as he grabbed her hand. "What council members suggested this Serenity?"

Serenity looked at his hand grasping hers then back to his cobalt eyes, "Is something wrong Endy?"

"Serenity please tell me who suggested this." Her eyes looked worried as she spoke, " Lord Ignes of the Eastern Kingdom and Lord Lovis of the Western Kingdom, why my love?"

Endymion jumped out of bed faster than Serenity could blink. She watched him toss on a flimsy night shirt and grabbed his sword. "Endymion? Did I do something wrong?"

Endymion finally stopped fastening his sword and looked at Serenity, going to her he kissed her gently, "No my love. But I think bringing everyone here was part of the rebel's plans and they used you to do it." Serenity's sapphire eyes widened as they filled with tears, "I have placed everyone in danger?"

Endymion shook his head, "No love. You did nothing wrong. Do you understand me? Nothing! I need to call an emergency meeting to discuss—"

The sound of an explosion rocked the castle as Endymion rushed to cover Serenity with his body. Guards could be heard shouting out orders as pounding sounded at their door, "MY KING! MY QUEEN!"

Endymion moved away from Serenity and pulled his sword. Opening the door he saw the guardsmen standing outside, "Are you okay my King? Is the Queen okay?"

"We're fine. Please grab Serenity's chamber maids and escort them here. You are to stay with her at all times Henry."

The soldier pounded his chest and bowed, running off in the direction of the maid's quarters.

"Serenity, I need you to be get dressed and quickly."

Serenity moved from the bed slowly and grabbed her robe. Tying it in a quick knot, she grabbed her riding boots from the armoire situated against the wall nearest to her vanity. "I'm ready Endymion."

He smiled and shook his head. He landed a chaste kiss before her maids swept into the room.

* * *

><p>"One kiss." Jadeite smiled sensually as Rei's violet eyes seemed to widen-but stayed frozen as she looked upon his lips. He didn't miss her tongue darting out to moisten her own. He closed the gap just as the castle shook. Rei gasped and without thinking, wrapped her arms around him; their naked bodies were flushed against each other, though that was the last thing on their minds "What was that?" Jadeite wrapped his arms smoothly around her as well and stood, bringing her with him. "I need you to get dressed and quickly."<p>

Rei only nodded and climbed out of the tub, Jadeite following directly behind her.

"Jadeite what was that?"

She turned towards him as she fastened a gown around her waist, surprised to see he already had his breeches, shirt, and boots on.

"Remember when I said earlier that there are people out there who wish to harm us?"

"They are attacking us here? Who is stupid enough to do such a thing?!"

Jadeite looked up once he fastened his sword and shoved a dagger in his boot. "The rebels."

* * *

><p>Zoisite's mouth was ripped from Ami's when the castle shook, her eyes widening in shock at the sound of an explosion. "Zoisite?"<p>

"Shh, it's alright love." He rolled off of her and to the side of the bed, quickly jumping off. Creeping towards the balcony window he peeked out and saw the west tower engulfed in flames. Shutting the curtains he ran to where his pants laid on the floor and shoved them on, "Ami, I need you to put on riding gear. Now!"

Without question Ami got up from the bed and ran to her case. Shoving the blue and ivory lid open, she tossed out clothes, looking for her riding breeches. Finding them she grabbed the boots and the matching shirt.

She turned when Zoisite moved beside her, "Place this in your boot," Ami looked down at a brown jeweled dagger, "And whatever you do-do not be afraid to use it. Do you understand me?" Ami nodded and shoved it in her right boot. "Zoisite, what happened?"

"We're being attacked Ami."

* * *

><p>Mina gasped for air when Malachite's lips trailed down her neck. Biting and nibbling as he went. She sighed and moaned as his hands roamed freely over her body. The entire Castle rattling had Malachite sitting up faster than Mina could blink, "An attack." He moved quickly off of her and to the window. Looking out he could barely make out the flames that were spreading from the western tower towards the gate.<p>

"Mina. Get dressed in something that will make it easy for you to run in."

"Malachite?"

"Mina, now! I don't have time to explain."

Mina nodded as she moved from the bed. Sliding on a pair of breeches and riding boots, and grabbing one of Malachite's shirts, Mina dressed quickly.

She gasped when Malachite's hands gripped her waist and turned her quickly. Wrapping a leather belt around her waist, he bent down and slid a dagger in her boot. "You will use that if you need to. Do you hear me?"

"Yes Malachite. I understand."

"Good." He grabbed her hand and led her out into the corridor.

* * *

><p>Lita stood up in the bathing pool, her emerald eyes wide as she looked towards the window outside.<p>

Nephrite's taller body covered hers as he looked towards the door leading out into their sleeping chambers. The sound of their door opening and boots racing in had him shoving Lita, not so gracefully, behind him.

One of his guards bowed hurriedly, "my lord! The castle has been attacked."

"Which tower?"

The guard kept his eyes down as Lita peaked around Nephrite's taller frame.

"The west tower my lord. Endymion has set out orders and has told me to tell you "the stars have aligned" ."

Nephrite nodded in understanding, "Thank you. Stand outside; we will be out within a few minutes."

The guard bowed again and left.

"Lita, get dressed. I need you in something that can be used for riding and if need be, running."

Lita nodded, her eyes wide as she climbed out of the bathing pool. "Nephrite, what does that mean? 'The stars have aligned?'"

Nephrite had already passed her and entered their chambers before he turned, "Endymion, the other Kings and I created codes to help express if we're alive, where too meet and all different types of things. Endymion just told me where to meet and where to hide you."

"Oh." Was all she could say as she grabbed her boots and riding habit. Grabbing some ribbon for her hair she turned as she heard his sword slid into its handle. "Will we be okay Nephrite?"

Nephrite caught her eyes in his stare, "I will kill any man who comes near you Lita. You do not need to fear."

She nodded as she gripped her stomach. "Before we go Nephrite, I must inform you."

She watched him shove a dagger in each boot as another was strapped securely to his arm.

"What is that Lita?"

"I...I have not bled this month."

Nephrite's fast movements stilled as he eyed her. "You're with child?"

Lita pursed her lips, "I am not sure yet. But I wanted you to know...in case..."

Nephrite strode towards her and gripped the back of her head, sealing his mouth with hers; she gasped at the passion behind it. When he broke contact, Lita blushed gently, "I don't know yet Neph—"

"It doesn't matter." He leaned his forehead against hers, "By the gods I will keep you safe Lita. May the heavens grant mercy to any man who tries to harm you for I will not."

* * *

><p>Opinions? Thoughts? Reviews-because I love reading them! And yes, I do read every single one. They make me smile. =)<p>

xSmallLadySerenity13 - Told ya! =P

~LAla and LaNaHwAnNa


	16. Chapter 16

Hey all! Soo, I bet you never thought you'd see the day? But wala!

Here is chapter 16! I'm uber excited that I have written more. I have been going over this story and found it difficult to figure out which way this story should go. But, after much debating and writing, like I mentioned in another story, I figured it out! I'm so excited for what is to come!

I hope you are all as well! Here's chapter 16!

* * *

><p>Serenity sat on one of the cushioned chairs within the chamber Endymion had placed her in. She had been here before-when she had first arrived at the palace. It stood just a stone throw away from their war ships outside in the main harbor. She could smell the ocean's breeze as it blew the curtains gently.<p>

Her sapphire eyes watched Endymion and a few of his guards look over a map of some sort. She had always wanted to learn, but was told that women do not learn such things. The secret door opened, revealing Nephrite and his Queen, Lita. Serenity stood quickly, intending to hug Lita but found Endymion at her side; his hand placed gently on her protruding belly.

She glared, "Endymion, these are your most trusted friends."

"I know Serenity, but I must question his Queen. I was just informed," his cobalt eyes landed on Lita, "that her father is behind these attacks."

Lita took a step back; her hand placed gently over her heart, "My father? Is that where he ran away too?"

Endymion looked towards Nephrite, a confused expression on his face, "Explain Nephrite."

Nephrite placed his hand over his chest and bowed, "My lord. It came to my attention the type of man Lita's father was-I will not go into detail currently. I decided to kill him in the cruelest way I knew how. I tried to take everything from him. He ended up escaping and my spies had been unable to locate him. I believe," he looked up to Endymion, "he is doing this as revenge against me and my house."

Endymion seemed to think it over and then looked back to Lita, "Do you denounce your father and the rebels, Queen of the West?"

"With all my heart and soul My King. I would rather see him rot in the grave and I will be happy to help you put him there."

Endymion could only nod as Zoisite and Ami entered, followed by Malachite and Mina.

All four of the women quickly huddled together, as the men spoke quietly over the maps.

Mina was the first to speak up, her whisper soft, "What is happening?"

"From what Zoisite explained to me, the rebels who have been attacking these past few months are within the Capital-many of the council members were paid off-by men such as your father Lita. A large group is attacking the western and eastern walls."

"I know. I want that bastard dead. He—" Lita clenched her fist together, as unshed tears shown in her eyes. Serenity's hand grasped hers. "Lita, I know that we have just met, but from this point forward, I will consider you all my sisters. I pray that I will be thought of as the same."

Lita could only smile and nod. Mina grasped her hand as well, "This is not your fault. Do you understand?"

She wiped at her eyes and chuckled lightly, "Yes. Thank you ladies."

They all turned when Jadeite and Rei entered and the room once again fell into silence.

"King Jadeite, it has come to my attention just recently that not only is the House of Lovis a part of the rebel group, but also the House of Ignis."

A snort could be heard behind Jadeite as they all turned towards Rei, her arms crossed over her chest. A scowl on her face, "Of course he would be. He's a damn greedy fool. I heard him talking to his advisor a few months before Jadeite asked for my hand in marriage. He wanted me to be a Queen and he wanted me to produce an heir quickly."

Jadeite raised a blonde brow, "That is not strange, wife."

"Is it strange how he spoke of raising whatever child I did have as his own?"

Quizzical stares were seen all around the room as Rei huffed, "Men! Do you not realize whats happening? They married myself off to the King of the East. Lita to the King of the West. They were probably behind the attacks all along and simply used us as a means of getting closer. They are our fathers-imagine if you all died in battle due to rebels-who would help our heir's rule?"

Jadeite's face looked surprised then pleased as he turned towards his comrades. "She has a point."

Endymion seemed unimpressed, "And how did you figure this out all by yourself?"

"I just figured it out my King."

Endymion stepped forward, "And what of the other three kingdoms? They can't rule our world without all five kingdoms in their grasps."

"No Endy-but perhaps they have other motives." Serenity stood again and walked towards Rei, "I listened one night to a meeting you had with the council members-they were trying to convince you that the rebels were from the North."

Endymion nodded, "But I stated that was a ridiculous notion Sere. Also, why were you listening to my meeting?"

Serenity blushed but continued, "But it's the start. They planted a possible seed of doubt."

"She has a point Endymion." Malachite stepped forward-"I think once we control the rebels attacking now, we should all head back to our Kingdoms and rally our armies. I have a feeling that this is only the beginning. In my opinion as well, we should also dismember our councils-citing the recent news about Lord Ignis and Lord Lovis."

"Will these attacks be under control as quickly as you're assuming?" Ami's soft voice peaked over.

The pride of the men in the room seemed to be put in question before Endymion answered, "I expect to have them- under control- before the next sunrise." Five pairs of women's eyes widened.

Serenity seemed brave enough to question, "Are you sure Endy?"

"I would not lie Serenity. They did not send an extensive force. I believe they are attacking now to show that they know everyone is here. Though, we are giving them ample opportunity to kill our Queens-and heirs- at the same time. Malachite," Endymion turned towards his second in command. "I agree that everyone should be in their lands. If they wish to take down our Kingdoms, they will need to pull all of their forces on one. This would allow the other four to surround and conquer. Do you all agree?"

The standard fist upon the table resounded throughout the room.

Endymion nodded, "Then I suggest that you all pack. You will not be leaving soon. We will need to send everyone out at different times."

Serenity turned sad eyes towards the other Queens, "I had hoped that we would be able to spend more time together. I had a ball planned to welcome you all to The Capital." Her sapphire eyes began to water. All four Queens leaned, two grabbing each of her hands, while two more placed their hands on her shoulders. Mina spoke up, "We will continue in our friendship Serenity. Our children will be friends and their children. Plus, " She turned her cornflower blue eyes towards her husband for confirmation, "We still have a few more days together."

Serenity smiled and wiped the few escaped tears, watching each of the Queens nod their heads, "Thank you ladies."

* * *

><p>True to his word, Endymion's forces defeated the rebel forces within a few hours.<p>

Serenity smiled sweetly at each of the Queens. Within such a short time, she already felt connected to the other Queens and felt like their time was already slipping away. She wiped her eyes as Endymion came up beside her, "Serenity, my love, why are you crying?"

She laughed as Ami handed her a handkerchief, "I'm sorry, I think the baby wishes for me to cry every day."

Rei padded Serenity's back, "We are not gone yet Serenity. How about you get some sleep and we'll all have breakfast together. How does that sound?"

Serenity nodded with such vigor her long silvery hair bounced with her.

Jadeite moved forward, placing his hand on the small of Rei's back, "Lets get some rest." He nodded towards his King,"We will meet again in the morning and decide all the factors."

"Yes." Endymion looked around, making eye contact with each of his four Kings," Get rest tonight."

With one last final goodbye, each of the Kings led their Queens in opposite directions.

* * *

><p>Rei stared nervously at the man beside her. Her thoughts finally returning to what was happening before the rebels attacked.<p>

Would he expect that kiss he had been asking for? She blushed as she remembered how her naked body had been pulled up so easily against his-when the castle shook from the blast.

She shook her head. No. There was no room for such thoughts in her mind. Not now, not ever.

She swallowed gently when they came to the room they were staying in and three guards came to attention,opening the doors for them.

He allowed Rei in first, speaking quietly to the guards. Rei quickly made her way to the changing area and without help, changed into her night shift. Grabbing her robe, she tied it tightly around her waist as the door closed with a thud.

"Do you need anything Rei?"

She stepped out, shaking her head, "No, I'm fine."

He removed his boots as he watched Rei stand off to the side of the bed, her fingers folded together as she stood near the window.

He sighed as the second boot hit the floor. Grabbing his knife, he slipped it beneath his pillow before moving towards her.

"Rei?"

She seemed to jump as she turned. In an uncharacteristic move, Rei seemed to jump, looking up at him, "Yes?"

Jadeite smiled gently, "We should get some sleep. I'm unsure if Endymion will have us leaving tomorrow or not. He may have us leaving in five days or ten days, or three weeks from now."

Rei nodded as she moved around him, her violet eyes flashing quickly towards him.

She gasped when his warm hand slipped around her waist and pulled her back against him, "Jadeite?" Rei was annoyed with herself at how breathless his name came out.

"Did you think I would forget?"

"Forget? Forget what?"

He grinned rather seductively, as Rei felt her heart skip a beat.

"One kiss?"

Rei pulled against him, "Let me go."

His grip only seemed to tighten, "I will, after one kiss."

She shook her head, her dark hair swaying around her, "Why?"

"I need it Rei." His blue eyes softened, "I need you."

Her lips parted as she took in a sharp take of breath.

"Jadeite..."

* * *

><p>=D<p>

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I apologize profusely for the long delay! I hate when authors take forever to update and I became one of them! ugh.

Forgive me readers.

Also, please forgive any mistakes, I'm sending this to my editor but wanted to post it quickly!

~LAla


	17. Chapter 17

Hey all!

So, work has been crazy. Game of Thrones started back up. A new series that has the History person in my giggling with delight "Turn" has started as well. I'm in joyful heaven right now!

I'm also in the middle of possibly changing careers. *sigh*

Life is...going.

I need to finish The Queens quickly as I have another story I need to start. Jailbait will continue-though I realized the next few chapters had to be changed. Political Games will continue as well. I need to just plop down and finish everything.

I really want to start on the Mina/Mal story and the Ami/Zoi story.

I have too much in my head-hahaha

I'm also changing my story line on my novel. Should I post a small excerpt of it on here? I don't think I can...anyways, if anyone wants to read a small excerpt from it-let me know. I'll see what I can do.

Also, THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO HAVE READ AND REVIEW! YOU'RE ALL AWWWWWEEEESSSSSOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEE!

I need to send this to my editor-so excuse any grammar issues. =)

* * *

><p>Lita practically stomped her way back to their chambers; her skirts swishing around her feet, her boots echoing through the halls with each stomp.<p>

The growl from her husband behind her had Lita's step faltering, "Lita-relax."

Lita glared at the tall man that was striding behind her. His dark blue eyes seemed filled with concern-worry. She turned back around, unable to keep staring at him.

"How can I be relaxed? My father is behind all of this!" She waved her arms around, motioning to everything around them.

Grabbing hold of her arm, he pulled her gently to a stop, "Lita, if you are with child, you need to relax. Extra stress is harmful for the baby."

Her emerald eyes flashed as she looked down at his hand holding on to her, "Is that all you care about?" she turned her glare on him, "If I'm with child? You're just as bad as my father! I'm a person too!"

Nephrite's anger topped, "How dare you compare me to that man. I have done nothing to you except ask you to calm down."

"Because you believe I am with your heir. That is all you care about!" She yanked her arm, though his grip only tightened, instead of loosening. She cried out by the force, "Let me go!"

He pulled her closer to him, watching the guards up ahead, "What the hell is wrong with you!"

"You're hurting me!"

With that Nephrite's hand loosened on her arm, though he did not let go. She gasped when he pulled her along.

The guards stood at attention when they came forward and without any words passing between them, their door opened and she felt her body being pulled quickly through. He said nothing until the door was slammed behind them. "I will ask again. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Lita kept her mouth shut, her lips pushed thinly against each other. That only seemed to annoy him even more, "Now you choose to be silent wife?" He eyed her, watching her eyes stare at the ground. Watched her fists clench and unclench. Why was she acting this way? "Fine. Go to bed. We may be leaving tomorrow."

He inclined his head toward her chest of clothes when she refused to move the spot she stood in, "I gave a request wife. The next will be an order."

He turned and took a deep breath when she stomped past him, unsure about what to do with her. She had been perfectly fine-then all of a sudden her mood changed.

He ran his hand through his hair when she re-appeared dressed in her night shift. She didn't even look at him when she grabbed a pillow from the bed and the top blanket. He watched her drag both to the chair by the fireplace. He sighed when she situated herself on the uncomfortable chair. "Lita, what are you doing?"

"I am going to bed my King. Am I permitted to do such things?"

Nephrite glared, "Stop this Lita. Come to bed."

"Oh, so your possible heir will be comfortable?"

She heard him curse and the shuffling of clothes. Pulling the blanket up to her chin, Lita watched the fire- hoping sitting this close would warm her chilling body. She gasped out loud when hands swopped below her knees and within an instant, she was pulled up against his large body. "What are you doing?! Put me down now!"

He carried her all the way to the bed and shocked her when he dropped her in the center. "You will sleep in the bed Lita. You are my Queen, possibly carrying _our_ heir. You will act like a woman and Queen."

He was met with a swift kick from her foot at his stomach and felt a small gasp of air leave his lungs.

He rubbed the sore spot as he watched Lita crawl away-every inch of him wanting to grab her ankle and pull her back. But, he reframed himself. He knew now that she was hot one second and cold the next.

He watched her shove herself beneath the covers and scoot to the edge of the bed; Sensing that the recent news about her father had all her long suppressed rage boiling to the surface. He grabbed the blanket she had pulled off and plopped it back on the bed. Following that, Nephrite simply pulled his side of the covers back and slipped underneath.

They would talk once she calmed down.

* * *

><p>Malachite watched Mina change into her nightshift; her golden hair covering her body from his eyes. He knew his mind should be on the recent rebel attack-but with Mina so close, he found that to be a difficult thing to do.<p>

He shook his head. He had to focus.

Sitting on his side of the bed, he slowly began to undress. The rebels had been close this time. Too close. This was only a small scale attack-a show of force. He knew the roads home would be littered with more rebels-waiting in the shadows. There were back-ways; though he was sure they knew about those as well-considering who's leading them.

For the first time in his life, Malachite jumped as slender arms wrapped around his shoulders. Looking back, his ice blue eyes connected with cornflower blue. The small smile that graced his features would have shocked the other Kings-and he knew he reserved it only for his wife-in closed quarters.

He found himself staring at her, words not forming on his lips.

"Malachite?"

He blinked, "hmm?"

The sound of her soft laugh had him closing his eyes, enjoying the beauty behind it, "I've called your name three times now Malachite. Are you alright?"

He turned towards her, gently pushing her back. "I'm good my Queen-just in deep thoughts it seems."

With her hair fanning out around her, Mina smiled gently, "You need rest. We should get some sleep."

Turning his whole body to face her, Malachite's eyes seemed to take on a new look as Mina watched him. He pushed his body towards hers, gently laying her back on the bed. "I do believe we were in the middle of something before we were rudely interrupted."

The shy smile she gave him had his heart swelling. "Were we?"

His lips gently nipped hers. Their eyes caught, "We were."

* * *

><p>The next chapter will be longer-I promise! It will be going into-well-everything else!<p>

~LAla


	18. Chapter 18

Hey all!

Heres the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy it. . =)

Without much adieu...

WALA!

* * *

><p>Rei felt herself drowning in his sky blue eyes. Why did they appear so captivating? So riveting? Her eyes slid close as his lips descended on hers. The need in his eyes stopping any form of protest.<p>

They moved sensually together-the memories of their first night flickering through Rei's mind. His sweetness, his gentleness showing once again. His hands moved into her, gripping it and holding her in place.

She felt her feet begin to move-or was he moving them? She wasn't sure. She felt herself being drawn in by the feel of his lips on hers. Rei felt a gasp leave her lips when the back of her legs were pushed against the bed and within an instant, they tumbled backwards.

His lips moved more fervently over hers as his hands began to roam. The small moans and gasps escaping from them both had Rei captivated once again. When did she want this? When was she okay with this? She felt his hands grip her gown by her thighs, pulling it up, and her heart began to speed up-the cloud of uncertainty seeping through.

When his lips left hers and trailed down her neck, Rei pushed at his chest gently.

She gasped again when he nibbled behind her ear, her body lifting up towards his without any consent from herself.

She heard her own muffled "no" though it came out more like "oh"

His lips smiled against her neck, "Beautiful."

His words echoed through her ears, as her eyes popped open, "No!"

Pushing as hard as she could, Rei began to struggle, her arms flaying.

His hands grabbed hers, pinning her to the bed, "Calm down Rei."

"No. Get off me."

"Rei-relax."

Her thrashing stopped but her glare only seemed to intensify.

"Get off me. Now."

One golden brow seemed to rise as he looked down at her, "And who are you to order a King?"

"The Queen. Now get off me."

His deep chuckle could be felt throughout her body-as half of his body still laid upon hers.

"Funny- I don't see how you can be a Queen unless you're married to a King."

Her chin lifted in a show of defiance, "Get off me then, King."

His finger trailed along her jawline-tracing the feminine features, "And if I don't? If I recall, you are indeed The Queen of The East-but I am its King. Should not the Queen listen to the King?" He tapped her chin gently, "Yes, I would think so. I believe that's how the order of authority goes."

Her violet eyes darkened, "Then what do you wish to 'order' me to do, King."

Her eyes scanned his face, unsure about what she had talked herself into. Why were his hands still wrapped around her wrists? Why wouldn't he remove his body from hers? She swallowed gently.

His hand lifted, as his fingers traveled over her face once again, stopping to trace her lips-his own lips opening slightly. He moved his head down, smiling as she sucked in a breath when his mouth skimmed to her left ear, "I don't think you wish to know what I would like to order you to do."

And with that his body lifted from hers.

He turned his body to his side of the bed, "Get some sleep wife-we may have to leave in a few hours."

* * *

><p>Serenity smiled with delight at the feast before her, her hand place gently on her protruding stomach. Ami stood behind her, her own hand on her smaller stomach.<p>

"This looks delicious!" Serenity squealed.

Ami laughed, "It does and I feel I am rather ravenous right now."

"You need to eat Ami. You haven't had much lately."

Ami turned towards Zoisite, "I know. I just have not been able to keep much down."

Serenity gasped, having multiple eyes turn towards her, "Ohh you poor thing! I could not imagine not being able to eat." To prove a point, Serenity shoved a small lemon cake in her mouth.

"Goodness Serenity, did you save us anything?"

Still chewing, Serenity turned towards the new voice and smiled, "Imjustprovingapoint."

Mina moved forward, piking her skirts up as she sat, "I did not understand anything you just said, but," grabbing a lemon cake, Mina shoved it in her mouth, "ittastesdelicious."

"It seems our Queens lack propriety, Endymion."

Two blondes looked over at the Kings sitting at the head of the table.

As if they were identical, both stuck out a pink tongue while grabbing another cake.

Ami laughed as Nephrite walked in, followed closely by Lita.

All three Queens noticed the tension etched on Lita's face. Serenity smiled gently and tapped the spot next to her-farthest away from Nephrite. Lita seemed grateful as she took the chair and simply nodded when the servant placed a plate before her.

Before anything else could be said, Rei came through the double doors, her violet skirts swishing around her with her determined steps. She gave the door a quick push and smiled when she heard Jadeite grunt, catching the door before he walked into it.

The four other Queens turned questioning eyes on her and looked expectantly at Jadeite.

His longer legs moved him past Rei and into his seat beside Endymion. Endymion, Zoisite, and Malachite each stopped what they were doing-though Nephrite seemed in the same spirits as he simply grabbed a glass of wine and chugged it.

Endymion lifted his glass but stopped before it touched his lips, "Is there something we need to discuss?"

Both Jadeite and Nephrite looked up.

"No."

"Nope."

Endymion took a sip of his wine, "Good, because I decided who will be leaving."

* * *

><p>Rei shifted uncomfortably in the small carriage. They had left the Capital days ago and she sighed as she stared up at the fading moon.<p>

Serenity had cried. Ami had cried. Lita and Mina were left nursing the two pregnant women as Rei was whisked away.

She turned her tired eyes towards Jadeite. He sat leaning forward, staring out the opposite window. They hadn't spoken since last night and Rei could almost feel him still seething. His eyes still held a dark look and his body posture was tense.

A part of her wanted to reach out and grasp his hand; to get rid of the tension that she knew she caused. The other part of her, the stubborn part, kept her hand fisted tightly in her lap. Knowing that if she reached out-he would expect more.

They hadn't left in the same carriage they had come in. In fact, they had left the castle by foot-reaching a random house with a torn down carriage. Now, that said carriage was carrying them back to the Eastern Kingdom. She had overheard that they would simply be changing horses every day-stopping only to take care of personal needs and then continuing on.

The silence was broken when Jadeite leaned back and placed a heavy black boot in the empty space, catching Rei's attention.

"We should be arriving home shortly. I sadly will need to confine you to the castle."

Two black brows shot up, "Why? Because of what happened?"

His sigh was loud as a hand shot up to run through his hair. "No Reina. Because of whats going on. I'm sure you can understand why I'd wish to keep you safe."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Rei simply leaned back. "I'm sure I can figure out why you'd wish to keep me safe."

His boot tapped the bench seat, his anger radiating. "I'm sure you could figure it out. After all, I only need you to produce an heir, right?"

Her eyes skimmed towards him then back out the window again, "Something like that."

The Eastern Castle came into view by the time the sun was coming up and Jadeite had to shake Rei awake when they entered a secret gate along the side of the wall.

When she refused to budge when they came to a stop, Jadeite sighed as he stepped out. Stretching, he nodded towards the few soldiers that had accompanied them. "Head home gentlemen. I'm sure you families miss you. You'll have the next week to be with your families."

They nodded their heads while a stable boy untied the horses-including Phoenix, and pulled them towards the stables. He watched Phoenix walk with a limp and felt bad for that. Knowing the horse would be taken care of; Jadeite turned towards the sleeping Rei and caught himself smiling. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. Sighing again he leaned inside the carriage and slipped his arms around her back and beneath her legs. Lifting her without any effort, he pulled her from the carriage.

He found his smile staying when she simply snuggled closer. He knew he had pushed them to get home as quickly as possible and Rei had rarely slept. He took the stairs two at a time, hoping to take a bath before climbing into his much more comfortable bed.

A servant followed him-trying desperately to keep up.

"Majesty-should I ready the bath?"

Jadeite turned as he stood in front of the door, "Please." When the door was opened, Jadeite turned again, "Also, her majesty would like a new night shift."

The young servant nodded and hurried into the room towards the Queen's closet.

He walked into the bathing chambers, Rei still in his arms.

Setting her down on one of the chairs, Jadeite turned to watch the servant ready the bathing tub. He nodded once the steam began rising-letting the servant know her services were no longer needed.

She curtseyed and exited the room without a sound.

Jadeite turned towards Rei, shaking her gently he said her name multiple times, "Rei? Rei darling, we're home. I have a bath ready for you." Shaking her again, "Rei? Wake up."

She mumbled something and curled up more in the chair. "Let me sleep."

"Rei-we haven't showered in days. Come on. You'll thank me later." Pulling her up, he watched her body sway-the only thing keeping her up was his hold on her arm. Her eyes kept fluttering open and close.

Sighing, he looked at the tub and at Rei. Nodding his head he spoke, "Rei? I'm going to help you okay?"

He heard an encouraging "mmhmm"

He slipped his hands behind her and untied the shift. "You can't become mad at me for this-you'll thank me. Remember?"

He heard another muffled sound followed by a yawn. Pulling each arm out, he kept his eyes on her face as her body was slowly revealed.

"Jadeite?"

Jadeite pulled away, though his hands kept her up, "Yes Rei?"

She opened tired violet eyes and a small smile graced her features, "Thank you." She yawned again, stretching. Opening her eyes fully she looked down and saw only her under-shift remained.

He let her go quickly, "I was just trying to help."

She nodded and stood-"I would like to take a bath now."

Jadeite stood as well, nodding. "Me too."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm too tired to argue. Bathe if you wish." She moved closer to the tub, "But, I will get in first."

He nodded and turned his back towards her.

Hearing fabric hit the floor and the sound of water shifting, Jadeite turned again. He smiled when Rei and ducked beneath the water, wetting her hair.

Removing his clothes as quickly as possible, Jadeite slid into the bathing tub.

"This feels good. I missed this."

Jadeite smiled as Rei turned towards him, "It does. The longest I've been without a bath was a month."

Her face distorted into disgust, "Why would you go that long without a bath?"

He chuckled as he noticed her body and moved closer to him-every ounce of him wanting to pull her to him. He rubbed his hands together, "I was at war with a rebel group."

She nodded, her hands coming out from the water, moving the surface of it. "Which rebel group?"

His blue eyes watched the water glisten off her skin-the few torches that were lit making her skin glow.

"What was your question?"

Turning her head to the side, she stared out the window, "Which rebel group were you fighting?"

"It was a group called Takkian. They came from the south. My spies have informed me that they joined with your father's group."

She nodded as she moved towards the side of the tub. Grabbing the soap, Rei began scrubbing her body and her hair.

Jadeite just stood and watched –amazed by the scene before him. Did she realize how beautiful she was? How precious?

He wanted to show her. He wanted her to know. He scrubbed his hand against his thigh. When she turned towards him, he found himself opening his mouth and speaking-without any thoughts behind it, "I want a marriage."

That stopped all movement as she looked up at him, "What?"

He cleared his throat. He had faced many men in battle-but for some reason, facing this slip of a woman who conveniently became his wife-he found his mouth going dry.

"I want a marriage Rei. I want us to not just be King and Queen of The East. I want us to be husband and wife. Father and Mother." He took a step forward, "I want us to have what my parents had. A marriage filled with love and trust. I want you to trust me. I've had a few days to think and I realized-you want trust as well. That's why you stop me. I want to earn your trust."

Rei could only stare at the water-unsure about what to say.

He wanted her trust? There was only one person, minus the girls now, who had ever said such words to her.

"You want to earn my trust Jadeite?"

He nodded his head, "Yes. I do."

She turned her sideways, reaching for the soap once again.

The silence was deafening to him until she turned back, "Alright." She grabbed more soap while a small smile formed on her lips, "Phoenix was a start."

He grinned back, "Was it now?"

She nodded, "I want to get out now. Please turn around."

When he turned without a thought, Rei gave a small grin.

* * *

><p>*Phew* its moving along.<p>

=)

Opinions? Reviews?

I love reviews!

~LAla

p.s. I hope to put out another chapter tonight-but, no promises!


	19. Chapter 19

Hello all!

So, I hope you're all enjoying this story. There will be quiet a bit more before I end it. I hope you all don't mind! =)

Enjoy this next section!

* * *

><p>Lita stared out the stained glass window of the Western Hall. They had arrived back to the Western Capital two days prior-leaving at a random time throughout the night. They were the second to leave The Capital, though she heard Ami would be next-possibly Mina. She wasn't sure.<p>

Upon arrival, Nephrite had called for the king's doctor. She clenched her forearms tighter. He had wanted to see if she was carrying his heir. After her examinations and after all the questions, the doctor had left without a word. Food had arrived shortly after-her handmaid trying to smile at her whenever Lita looked up.

Nephrite hadn't spoken to her in two days-seven, if she counted the five days it took to travel back home. He had even placed her in the Queen's room. The journey had been miserable; stuffed away in a carriage barely big enough to sit. Nephrite had moved from a horse to the carriage periodically. They only stopped to rest once-making sure she had at least one good meal-after she had asked the carriage driver to stop-as she emptied her stomach on the side of the road.

Nephrite had stood behind her, holding her hair-though a word still had not been spoken.

Lita stared at the full tray of food. Fruit, cheese, and bread was layered perfectly around-a beautiful assortment really. But, maybe it was to spite him, she had refused to eat. She looked down at the small parchment in her hand. Her handmaiden had given it to her the night she had arrived.

She was too tired to look at it that night and so waited till morning. Upon opening it, her heart almost stopped. Her father had dared to send her a note-asking for forgiveness and to plead his case before her husband-The King of the West. Lita stared down at it, still unsure about what to do. Should she tell Nephrite? Should she simply burn it?

She turned when another servant entered-this one carrying another tray of food. Lita dropped the letter in-between the bread and glared. "I am not hungry. Please, take it away."

The servant gave a small curtsey. "My king demands that you eat M'lady. He said if you don't he—" The servant paused, unsure about continuing, "He said that he will have you sit in the great hall until-with him-until you've eaten everything off your plate."

Lita waved her hand, turning she walked towards the balcony, "Leave it then. Tell our _king_ that I will eat soon."

The servant nodded and placed the tray beside the other one. Grabbing the tray of fruit, cheese, and bread, the servant exited the room.

* * *

><p>Nephrite stood over his maps-his second in command, Gregorian, stood to his right, his finger drawing an imaginary line around a section of the map.<p>

Both looked up when a servant entered, carrying a tray of wine and food.

"M'King. M'lord." The servant curtsied perfectly before walking forward to a side table.

Nephrite seemed to dismiss the servant and looked back down at the map until Gregorian tapped him on the arm, "My Lord, it appears the servant wishes to speak."

Nephrite looked up, "Yes Kanya, you may speak."

She held up a rolled paper, "M'lord, please excuse my intrusion. I.." She looked up, then back down again, "I delivered Queen her supper, and when I removed her lunch tray, I found this on it."

Gregorian moved forward, grabbing hold. Opening it he read it once, looked at the servant, and then read it again. "You might want to read this my king."

Nephrite stepped forward, grabbing the parchment, he unrolled it. His face had not changed, though he waved the servant away.

Once the door closed his eyes pried away from the parchment, "What the hell is this?"

"It looks like a letter from Lord Lovis, addressed to Lita-asking for her to seek mercy on his behalf."

Nephrite moved around the table and heading straight for the door.

"My king?"

Nephrite turned, "We will finish this tomorrow. I need to speak to my Queen."

* * *

><p>Lita nibbled on the fruit that had been replaced. Her heart had started racing when she returned to the tray she left the parchment on-only to find it missing.<p>

When she heard the boots hit the pavement outside her door-she had a feeling Kanya had turned in the note her father had sent her.

She stayed with her back to the door when it opened-her stomach turned when the door was slammed closed.

"Stand wife."

Lita had a feeling now was not the time to argue and stood. When she turned, her chin lifted on its own accord.

"Explain what this is."

He held up the parchment and Lita felt all strength leave her.

"My father sent that. Rosie handed it to me the night I had arrived. I did not read it until last night."

He moved a few feet closer, "So you've had this for two days now?"

Lita could only nod.

"And pray tell my Queen, what was your response? And where do you believe you should send your parchment?"

Lita's fist clenched, "I have not responded and If I have, I would have told him to go to hell or turn himself in. And I don't know- its sent from my family home."

"Would you now?"

Lita grumbled under her breath, "Yes! I would have! Shall I respond now?!"

"Even accepting a parchment such as this and not informing me the moment you received it, could be considered close to treason."

Lita's mouth fell open. "Treason? I have not committed any sort of treason!"

Nephrite closed the distance between them, grabbing hold of her arm and pulling her against him, had Lita yelping. "Treason-my dear wife."

Lita's emerald eyes could only widen-for once in her life, she feared something more so then her father, "Nephrite, please, believe me when I say I am not aiding my father-I did not respond and had no desire too. I was unsure about what to do-and with us not speaking—"Lita blinked back a flood of tears that threatened to spill over. "You have to believe me Nephrite."

In a quick rush, Lita felt herself pulled up against him and her lips captured by his in a heated kiss. The kiss soon turned beyond the point of stopping when he picked her up and carried her to the bed. No words were spoken when he climbed over her and captured her lips once again.

* * *

><p>Nephrite shook his head- he had meant to control his passions, but with Lita he never seemd to be able to control himself around her. She brought out the primal instincts within him.<p>

He had not meant to take her to bed, but with everything, his mind had been over-ruled.

He turned towards her and stared at her still flat stomach. He had yet to inform her about what the Physician had told him. He slid his hand against her and leaned down, giving the area above her womb a kiss.

"Nephrite?"

He looked up into the emerald eyes of his young wife.

"I'm sorry Lita. I know how you feel about your father." He stopped as he sighed, leaning back, "I should not have accused you."

"No, you should not have."

He looked back at her, " I ask for your forgiveness."

Blue met emerald and with a quick movement, she looked away, "You accused me Nephrite-of trying to-to.." She stopped.

"I know. I also need to inform you of what the Physician informed me of."

"I feel I already know."

He slipped his hand beneath her chin, " Tell me. I want to hear the words."

He could feel her shudder as she spoke, "I am with child."

His face became so relaxed with her words-so carefree and beautiful that it caught her breath.

"Are you happy Lita?"

She pushed her head into her pillow, "I don't know. I'm terrified." She kept her eyes leveled with his chest, "Does that make me a horrible mother already?"

His deep chuckle had her looking through her lashes, "No my Queen-it makes you human."

* * *

><p>Ami sighed as she sank chin deep in the bathing chambers of her and Zoicite's room. They had arrived home just this evening and her body ached from the small carriage and long ride. Zoicite had apologized every moment he saw an uncomfortable look cross her face-she smiled as she watched him put the tray of food down beside the pool.<p>

"Zoi, I can eat once I'm done. I promise, our child is not starving."

He looked up as he rearranged the fruit, "I know-but we might as well do two things at once. You need rest as soon as possible."

Ami brought her hand above the water. She crooked her finger, smiling as he looked up. Her silent invitation beckoning him to join her.

Without much further encouragement, he slipped out of his dirty clothes and had to stop himself from diving in.

Hearing Ami's soft giggle had him slipping in the pool and slipping his hands around her waist.

"I'm sorry the time at The Capital was so short. I had hoped you would get to know Serenity a little better."

Ami grinned, "Us ladies spoke prior to us leaving. We will be writing each other. Serenity wants to know my progress and the progress of all the other Queens as well. She pretty much demanded it."

Zoicite nodded, "Good. I think it would be wise to build that relationship. Our children will be ruling together and building that relationship now-will help them later."

"True. I hope Rei and Lita begin to accept the life they were married into."

He turned her around so his chin rested on her head, his hands cupping her small bump.

"They will be fine my lady. Come," he grabbed her hand, "Let me help you get off this dirt and grim off." He grinned as he grabbed the soap, "I've been dreaming about doing this the entire ride home." He shrugged when she slapped his chest, "Hey!" he laughed, "I needed to keep my mind occupied!"

* * *

><p>Mina sighed as she dried her long, sun kissed hair. Running her brush through her hair, she never realized how much she missed the North. Though she already missed Serenity and the other girls, she was happy to be back home. She felt safer.<p>

She looked in the vanity at Malachite. He was slipping a knife beneath his pillow when he looked up.

He had shown concern for her during their fast journey. He had stopped as many times as he could-though they were quick stops. Horses were changed every night at taverns. His body had not relaxed throughout the entire time-though, after they had eaten a quick dinner and bathed, he seemed to finally breathe.

Mina put down her brush and turned towards her husband.

"Mal?"

He looked up from pulling their blankets down, "Yes Mina?"

She stood on her side of the bed, her hands folded together. Her light blue night shift only seemed to heighten her cornflower blue eyes as they looked every where but at him.

"I would like to request the Physician to visit me in the morning."

His hands stopped, "Are you ill?"

Her small laugh echoed throughout the silent chambers.

"I'm unsure. I was supposed to bleed during our travels-but it never came."

He moved towards her, "I heard when women are under stress, their bleeding time could be postponed."

Mina nodded, "Yes. I just want to be checked."

He sat on the bed in front of her and intertwined their fingers together, "Do you think you are possibly with child?"

Her small shoulders shrugged, "I don't wish to put any thoughts in your head-"

He slipped a finger against her lips, "As a safety measure, " he pulled her against him and brought his lips to kiss right below her breasts. Resting his chin on her stomach he looked up at her, a small smile forming on his lips, "We should see about making that heir."

Her soft giggles could be heard as he pulled her down on the bed.

* * *

><p>Serenity huffed as she slipped her hands behind her back, her protruding stomach much larger then it was four months ago. She hissed as another pain swept through her side. Her handmaid rushing to her side, "My lady, I believe your body is ready to deliver the heir!"<p>

Serenity looked up at her handmaid, "Send a guard to get the King. I fear you are right, Jocelyn."

The handmaid moved quickly to the guard down the hall as Serenity could hear the quick words and without hesitation the guard raced off.

Serenity was escorted to the birthing room, though she had to stop multiple times, as the pain escalated. Once on the bed, she called her handmaid to her, "Jocelyn, please send for the Physician and the nursemaid."

"Of course M'lady!"

Jocelyn slipped out as Endymion stepped in. "Serenity! Are you okay?"

Serenity's face contorted in pain as another ripple rushed through her body, "Our baby is coming Endy." She grinned up at him as a drop of sweat cascaded down her temple.

"My King." The physician stepped in and bowed, "My Queen. I am here."

The physician moved quickly beside Serenity when her body clenched with more pain.

"Serenity, we need to prepare you for the birth. You remember our breathing exercises?"

Serenity could only nod as another pain shot through her system.

"Good Serenity." He turned towards Endymion, "My King, I must ask you to leave."

Endymion leaned forward and kissed Serenity on the lips, "You can do this Serenity."

"I know Endy."

* * *

><p>Endymion stood outside the door-hearing Serenity cry out in pain had his body rushing towards the door, then back again. It had been a few hours-as the sun was beginning to set. Guards and servants stood in the antechamber with him. Some stayed standing while others sat down.<p>

A few nursemaids continued to exit the room, bringing in more blankets and towels.

Endymion moved forward at one last cry of pain and with an instant-all was silent until the sound of a baby's cry echoed throughout the chambers.

A few moments later the door opened and Jocelyn stepped out. Bowing to him she smiled, "My king, my Queen wishes for your presence."

Endymion moved forward, his face moved to amazement as he saw his tiny wife upon the large bed. Wrapped in her arms was a beautiful white blanket.

"My love." Taking the last few steps needed to reach her, "How are you?"

Her eyes were tired as she looked up, "I'm good my love, tired, but so happy." The biggest smile he had ever seen graced her features, "I'd like to introduce you-" She lifted her arms, as he sat beside her, his arms reaching out to take the small bundle from her.

"Endymion-, " Her eyes filled with happy tears as Endymion took in the sight of his child,

"Meet your son."

* * *

><p>AHHHHHHHHH the story is progressing!<p>

What do you all think?! =D

Reviews! Opinions!

~LAla.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey all! I hope you're all having a wonderful week! Its Friday-eve! hahaha I enjoy the week as it gets closer to the weekend!

Today seemed to drag on and on.

But, I do have some fun stuff planned this weekend!

Saturday is workout and go with my brother's fiance to see which dress she picked out. Then on Sunday go hiking and celebrate my Grandpa's birthday! =)

Since work has been so slow, I've been practicing my Russian alphabet. Not too shabby-if I do say so myself! Maybe I'll take a picture of it and post it as my avatar!

I'm enjoying the reviews and hope you're all enjoying this story! I have a few more things to complete within this story-so keep hanging on!

* * *

><p>Malachite accepted the parchment from one of the servants as he grabbed his glass of wine. He grinned when he read through it.<p>

"What is so exciting Mal?"

He looked up towards Mina, "Serenity had her baby."

Two blonde brows lifted, "She did? That's why I haven't received a letter yet!" She stood and rushed to his side, "Pray tell, is it a prince or princess?"

He moved the letter to the side as she reached for it, "What do you think?"

She crossed her arms across her chest and tapped a foot. "Do you wish to make a gamble with me?"

"Perhaps."

Mina tapped her chin, "I have half a chance of being correct-alright," She held out her hand, "What should we gamble?"

His grin had her re-thinking, but when his hand swallowed hers in a shake, she realized it was too late to back-down, "If you pick wrong, you will allow me to take you here," he motioned before him, "-on the table."

He felt her shudder and watched her cheeks bloom, "Malachite-this is the dining hall!" her soft whisper barely carried to his ears. He chuckled, "Yes. Name your gamble."

"If I choose correct-I want." She eyed Malachite then smiled, "I want that sword you promised!"

"You want the sword? That's all?"

She nodded her head, "And for you to teach me how to use it!"

"Alright, name your gender."

Mina pulled her hand away, a look of concentration upon her face.

"I wish to say one-but feel like I should say the other." She hummed for a moment, then looked at him again, "G—BOY"

Malachite's smile fell as he eyed her, a look of suspicion on his face, "You were told."

She shook her head, "Why would you even suggest such a thing? Would I lie to you Husband?"

"So that you could finally have that sword."

She grinned, "I would never trick you in such a way, "she picked up her skirts in a perfect curtsey, "my King."

His hand snapped out faster than Mina could blink and she gasped when she was pulled towards him and pushed against the table, "Liar." Trailing his finger down her cheek, he eyed her lips, "Do you know what happens to liars?"

"Beheading?"

He looked up at her serious tone and smiled. Slipping his hands around her waist he, he placed her on the table top, "Silly woman." He took hold of her lips-the only sound in the room was her squeak of laughter.

* * *

><p>Rei gave off a scream of laughter as she read the note for the third time. "It happened!"<p>

The servants around her looked expectantly, unsure what to do with the sudden burst of joy from the normally high tempered Queen.

"Jadeite! Jadeite!" Rei took off in a quick jog towards Jadeite's office. She had to skid to a stomp as Jadeite through the doors in a quick rush.

"Whats wrong?!" His eyes traveled over her, making sure every piece of hair was in place.

For the first time since they've been married, he heard a giggle escape her lips-the loveliest sound he had ever heard. "Serenity had her baby! A boy! We have a prince!"

She held the parchment directly in front of his eyes so he had to move back to read what was on it, "A boy?"

"Yes! Endymion must be beside himself. A boy!"

Jadeite looked up and found himself staring at her, "Indeed. A son is a wonderful gift."

Rei grinned as she nodded; looking up herself she caught her breath at Jadeite's look.

Her smile faltered as she looked back down at the letter, "Yes, well, we should send a gift. His name day will be approaching. What do you think?"

"That sounds like a good idea. I will leave the gift to you."

She nodded again, "Of course." She took a step back, realizing how close they were, "Supper will be served soon, will you be joining me?"

His face bloomed with a large grin, "Lead the way wife."

* * *

><p>Rei stared up at the ceiling, her hands fitted below her bust. Jadeite sat beside her in bed, his hands occupied by a few letters that had arrived late in the evening. She stared at the candelabra and sighed.<p>

"Is there something bothering you Rei?"

"You want a child, don't you?"

She felt his hands drop to the bed and looked refused to meet his stare, knowing the look that would be on his face at such a question.

"What brings this out?"

She shrugged as she moved lower against her pillow.

"You are never one to lose words-speak."

When she shrugged again, he put the letters to the side and turned towards her. Placing a hand beneath his head, he tapped her on the shoulder, "Speak freely Rei."

A large sighed escaped her lips as her fingers played with the fabric on the bed, "I saw the way you looked today at the news. You want a son."

His lips parted in a soft smile. Twirling a strand of her dark hair between his fingers he spoke, "I wouldn't mind a daughter-if." He smiled when she turned her head sharply towards him, "she took after her mother."

She shifted her head to look back up at the ceiling, "I was thinking about children today as I read Serenity's letter and—"

Rei screamed as the whole castle shook. Multiple explosions sounded off after each other. Jadeite reacted quickly, covering Rei with his body as the balcony doors shattered and pieces of glass flew around the room.

"GUARDS!"

Within an instant, the King's doors were flung open as multiple guards rushed inside.

One guard stepped forward as others stood in front of the shattered balcony, "My King! My Queen! Are you alright?!"

Jadeite reached beneath the pillow and grabbed his dagger. Jumping off the bed, he grabbed his boots and shoved them onto his feet. Then, in one quick motion, he dragged Rei from the bed and into his arms, "Inform General Franklin to meet me in the Strategy room."

The guard bowed and turned, "Of course my king!" within a moment he ran out of the room.

"Rei? Are you alright?"

He felt a movement against his chest as two violet eyes peeked up, "I am okay. Another attack?"

"I'm afraid so." He carried her out of the room and down the hall.

Rei finally popped her head up and looked around, "Jadeite, put me down."

"I don't have time to argue Rei, I will be—"

"I said put me down, that servant needs help!"

Jadeite glanced towards a girl who sat on the floor, pieces of glass sticking out through a bloody hand. He placed Rei gently on her feet and watched her run towards the young servant, her feet maneuvering around the pieces of broken glass on the floor.

"I need your dagger." She held her hand out expectantly and glared when he gave her a questioning look before handing it off.

He watched her grab the end of her shift and swipe the dagger straight across. She smiled kindly at the servant as she pulled the pieces of glass quickly from the hand, hushing her small cries. Once all glass was cleared, Rei wrapped the piece of cloth around her hand.

"Can you stand?"

The young servant nodded and stood, though on shaky legs. "What is your name?"

The servant bowed her head, "Gina, My Queen."

Rei nodded, "Gina, you will come with me. I want to make sure that wound is cleaned."

"We need to get going Rei."

Rei nodded and smiled at the young servant girl, "Please, come."

Rei motioned for the young servant to follow and turned, pointing Jadeite to lead the way.

* * *

><p>As they entered the room, Rei handed Gina off to her handmaid and stood beside Jadeite at the table. He looked questioning at her, but did not order her to move. Franklin stood there as well, looking unsure at Rei, then at his King. Shaking his head, he spoke, "My king. The rebels seem to have decided to attack our kingdom first. They attacked the Eastern and Western gates leading into the castle. The army is fighting them as we speak. And," he eyed Rei then looked back Jadeite, "The rebels have been shouting 'For Lord and King Ignis.'"<p>

Jadeite watched Rei's face at Franklin's words. When she didn't appear surprised, he looked back towards his first in command, "Send an extra regiment towards the Eastern wall-but keep defenses the same at all other gates. Have there been attacks in the city?"

Franklin shook his head, "From what I have gathered so far the rebels do not attach civilians-only our military. I think it is a way to earn some type of favor."

Jadeite nodded as he looked at the map before him again, "Reina, do you think your father would be present during an attack?"

Rei looked up into the sky blue eyes of her husband, "He is a man who seeks glory. Even if he's standing behind his men like a coward-he will take their win as if he did it himself. I would bet my crown that he is here tonight."

Jadeite turned towards Franklin, a smile finally appearing on his face, "Then let's go find him in battle."

* * *

><p>Rei paced back and forth, her hands twisting together. Everything just seemed wrong and she couldn't shake the feeling.<p>

"My lady, please, come sit down."

Rei turned towards the wife of general Franklin, Gwen. This was the first time they actually sat within the same room-as she had been off visiting her family. A woman just a few years older then herself. Rei smiled at the twins who played with toys by their mother's feet. They couldn't be older then 3-though they both displayed a level of maturity that seemed beyond their years.

She smiled as Gwen patted the spot beside her. Taking the seat, Rei could only sigh.

"It is alright my Queen. Our men are highly skilled in battle. Do not fret so."

She bent down and ruffled the red hair of one of the twins.

"Perhaps you are right. Jadeite is a skilled warrior. I'm just.." Rei found herself stopping, afraid that tears would fall if she continued.

A hand was placed gently over hers, "I understand My lady. I do. You care deeply for him." Gwen patted her hand, "I never thought I'd fall in love with Franklin. My father was a general too. He thought so highly of Franklin that he wanted him to be a part of his family and suggested that he marry me." she chuckled as she watched the twins move their toys around, "I was only 15 and wanted to marry for love." She turned her soft brown eyes towards Rei, "I ran away after our wedding day. I asked to be alone in the bride chambers before the reception and slipped into peasant clothes. I climbed out the window and thought I was free."

Rei's cheeks burned red at her own plan of escape on her very own wedding night, "What happened?"

Gwen giggled like a young girl at the memory, " My father was expecting such actions and caught me before I even made it in the bushes. He ordered me back into my wedding gown and to the reception."

Rei nodded, "And when did you fall in love with him?"

Gwen closed her eyes, "He didn't touch me for the first few months of our marriage. He knew my father wouldn't check me and asked if I was okay with learning about him-before we took the next step as husband and wife. I was beyond thankful. I went horseback riding about three months into our marriage and my horse was startled by a snake. I was thrown off."

Rei found herself captivated by the young woman's story and nodded her head, urging her to continue, "I watched his face when he stepped inside my chambers-after he was told about what happened. He looked so worried. I assured him I was fine, but he nursed me back to health. He only allowed a servant to help me bathe."

"And you fell in love with after that?"

Gwen smiled and shook her head, "No. I think my love started when our eyes met on our wedding day."

Both women turned quickly when the door opened and a guard walked in, "M'Queen! The King he is..." The guard turned his head down as Rei felt her hands shaking.

"Speak. What is wrong with the king?"

"He was hurt in battle M'Queen. He was rushed to the physician. He is requesting your presence."

Rei felt her heart drop as her voice shook, "Lead me!"

* * *

><p>Rei braced herself as the guard pushed open the door leading into the physician's ward. A few guards stood outside and inside the room, guarding their King. She nodded at each of them as she made her way to her husband. She kept her head up, though her hands shook.<p>

She saw Franklin step aside, his body armor covered in dried blood and took a deep breath. Glancing up she saw Jadeite sitting upon the table, his chest bare as the Physician stood behind him, adding a bandage around his shoulder.

"What happened?"

Jadeite looked up and smiled, "A stray arrow."

Rei swallowed and nodded stepping closer. Aware of the eyes on her she spoke softly, "Will you be alright?"

He chuckled though winced as pain shot through his body, "I am. I've had worse."

Her violet eyes turned angry as she stood finally in front of him, "You had me worried to death! You should not have gone into battle. You are our King! We need you alive."

She barely noticed the small grin that graced his lips, "I am not only a King my dear, I am also their leader. I will not send my men into a place I myself would not go."

She heard a few cheers behind her and realized her mistake. She bowed her head, "You are right." She looked back up, "I was just worried."

He nodded his head to the men behind her and she heard them, one by one, move out of the room. He cocked his head towards the physician, a silent command to leave. Within an instant he bowed and left as well.

Rei watched them all leave. Though Jadeite did not appear to be a menacing man-nothing like Malachite or Nephrite-he did have a presence about him that commanded respect. Though, she had to give it to him, he had earned their respect above anything else.

She watched the physician grab the arrow from the side and carry it with him. She turned as Jadeite spoke.

"You were worried about me my little Queen?"

Rei's violet eyes narrowed, "Of course I was! You could have been injured even more so! Or worse, killed!"

"hmmm." He nodded as his right hand moved to the left shoulder, skimming over the bandage. "Indeed, and no heir to leave behind to rule after me."

Rei felt like she could smack the man before her, "Exactly! No heir! You should not be going into battle without an heir! I understand what you said earlier-but you're not just a regular man, you're the King of The East. You need to be more careful."

His blue eyes turned to her as his body seemed to relax. His grin expanded as she finished her small speech.

"I agree."

Rei lifted one dark brow, "You're agreeing with me? Why?"

"Because what you're saying is correct. I should not be going into battle without an heir-perhaps even a spare."

Placing her hands on her hips, Rei could only nod; thankful that her husband would more then likely not return to the battle field for now.

She gasped when he hopped off the table he sat upon and directly in front of her. His right hand came up, cupping her cheek.

Craning her neck back, Rei blushed at the look in his eyes, "What...what are you doing?"

"Making that heir."

Before another word was spoken, his lips captured hers.

* * *

><p>So, did anyone watch Game of Thrones? O.O I was not expecting that...at...all...<p>

If you haven't watched it-do so! =)

Excuse any grammar issues. I need to just send every chapter to my editor pronto!

~LAla


	21. Chapter 21

Hey all!

I hope you all had a beautiful Easter weekend! I have been writing (and actually working on another story!) But, I promised myself not to post it until I have at least Jailbait or The Queens done! I have put Political Games on hold for right now, fyi.

I think this is a longer chapter-and I *HOPE* you all enjoy it. Its moving the story along. :)

Reviews are welcome!

* * *

><p>Serenity could only smile at the small bundle sleeping gently in the crib. Her heart pumped with absolute joy. She ran her fingers gently over his head, admiring the dark pieces of hair that laid perfectly flat. He was the splitting image of Endymion-though, she saw that he carried her nose. She sighed again as she watched him curl up, his tiny hands clenching and un-clenching. He looked so peaceful.<p>

"Serenity, my love, you are to rest."

Serenity turned towards Endymion, "I know, but I just had to see him again. I just can't believe we created this."

She smiled as she turned back to the crib. Leaning her arms against it, she took in a soft whiff-his sweet scent she had already memorized. He even smelled perfect.

Two strong arms wrapped gently around her waist, "He is a miracle my love. His name day is coming up and we have yet to decide on a name for him."

Serenity stood, stretching, she turned in Endymion's arms, "Help me back to bed?"

Without any delay, Endymion picked Serenity up and carried her gently to bed. Laying her down, as if she was made of glass, he kissed her on the forehead.

She grinned as she tapped the spot beside her, "We do need to decide now I suppose. We have put the naming off for too long. " Tapping her chin, her sapphire eyes trailed back towards the crib. "Should we name him after our fathers?"

Endymion's nose wrinkled at the thought, "No. He should have his own name. Something strong-something worthy."

"I have been thinking of a few."

At Endymion's nod, Serenity continued, "I like the names Aetolus and Alastair." As she slid into the crook of his arm, she looked up, "What are your thoughts?"

Endymion scratched his chin, the small stubble of the day showing clearly now, "I was thinking Demetrios or Eade. Though I do like Aetolus."

Serenity seemed to smile, "I know we mentioned prior about naming him after you-are you opposed to that idea?"

His midnight blue eyes seemed relaxed as he looked down upon the silvery blonde head of his beloved Queen, "What about Aetolus Endymion?"

Serenity grinned, "I love it."

* * *

><p>Ami dipped her toes into the cool pool of water, watching the small fish in the fountain swim away quickly. Today was warmer than normal for the south, and although Ami enjoyed the cooler weather, something about this sudden heat warmed her heart.<p>

She placed her hand on her protruding belly. She would be seeing her child in four months' time. How did time go by so fast? She leaned back on her hands, watching the clouds roll by. Their milky white shapes offering just enough shade from the warm sun, but not enough to dampen the beautiful bright blue sky from her view. She closed her eyes to soak it all in.

"M'lady?"

Ami opened her sea blue eyes at the sound of the young servant to her left. Zoisite had asked for Ami to have a servant around her at all times-to make sure she would always have help if needed. She had escaped to the small garden to get away from the servants-not to found by another one. She sighed heavily.

"Yes?"

The servant bowed gently, her ash brown hair falling out of its loose braid. "The King wishes to speak to you in the dining hall."

Ami nodded. Using her hands for balance, she stood and grinned, thankful to still be able to do this on her own. Stepping out of the small fountain, she slid her feet into her slippers and made her way inside.

Zoisite looked up at the sound of the massive doors opening. His light green eyes followed her every step as she made her way to him-her small body seemed even smaller with the large bump protruding from her middle. He grinned when she seemed to wobble to the chair beside his. His eyes became troubled though the longer he stared and had to shake his head when she spoke.

"You wished to see me?"

"Yes. I wanted you to know before you heard about this from anyone else."

Her deep blue eyes appeared worried when she looked up towards him, "Speak freely Zoisite."

He leaned forward, the armor that was placed around his forearm clinking against the table. "I do not wish for you to worry but, there was a massive attack yesterday."

Her face turned pale as she processed the information, "Where?"

Scrubbing his face, Zoisite stared at the double doors she had passed through not even a few moments ago. "On the southern Islands."

At her confused stare he continued, "All of them."

Her blue eyes widened, "But that's at least ten Islands!"

"Fourteen, actually."

She leaned back, her eyes too wide for his liking, "Ami, I do not want you to worry. I have already sent the message to The High King and the other Kings. I fear because of how my Kingdom is set up, the rebels will be attacking my Kingdom. I hate to admit this-especially to you. But, out of all of the kingdoms, I am the most vulnerable."

Ami leaned forward once again and gripped his hand, keeping eye contact, she spoke, "We are the most vulnerable because of the fact that our Kingdom is mostly situated on Islands. Is there any other news?"

He gave her hand a small squeeze and nodded, "A parchment arrived today from the Eastern Kingdom-they were attacked a few days ago. Jadeite was hurt, but will recover without any harm done."

Her small hand flew to her mouth, "Is Rei alright as well?"

H nodded as he took a sip from his wine. "She's the one who wrote the parchment. However,"

He placed his glass back on the table, "we will need to assemble all of our troops. I expect Troops from all Kingdoms here within the month."

Ami lowered her eyes, trying to process the information. Rubbing her hand over her extended belly, she took a deep breath, "We're going to war?"

Zoisite knew he could not lie to his wife. Ami had touched a place in his heart- a place that promised to honor and protect her until his last breath.

Green met blue, "We are."

* * *

><p>Lita grinned at the pastries before her, happy to know that she had helped create every piece in front of her. Her mouth watered at the delectable feast. "This looks perfect." Looking around, she made sure that the kitchen staff had their backs towards her when she grabbed an apple pastry from the tray. Blowing gently on it, she shoved it in her mouth and moaned as it melted within her mouth.<p>

"Lita!"

Lita jumped and moved away from the counter. Her emerald eyes widened as she turned towards the head cook. She bowed her head like a child caught-though chewed softly. She swallowed the last piece as she look up into Ramona's dark brown eyes, "Yes?"

Ramona clucked her tongue and wagged her finger at the young Queen, "Those are for the dinner tonight."

Lita's emerald eyes widened and softened all at the same time, "But Ramona, the baby wanted it. You wouldn't deny your future King or Queen of something this delicious…" She clasped her hands before her, "Would you?"

Ramona set her lips in a thin line. Her motherly instincts kicking in as she glanced at Lita and the small bump. She waved her spatula before her, "This one I will let slide. The rest you can eat at dinner."

Lita grinned and stepped forward. Placing a quick kiss on Ramona's cheek, "You're the best Ramona. I need to get ready for the small feast tonight-save me some of those." Lita tapped her small belly, "The baby wants more."

Ramona rolled her eyes but swatted Lita away, "Off with you! You're going to spoil this child even before he is born."

"I highly doubt I will be able to spoil him more so then you will."

With that Lita left the kitchen and headed towards her chambers.

Nephrite admired Lita as she sat down beside him in her knew gown. The fitted bodice accentuated her growing bust, while the rest of the gown flowed around her body like silk, "You look beautiful tonight Lita."

Lita looked up at Nephrite; the green of her gown matching almost perfectly with her eyes. "Thank you. I'm happy that you are doing this tonight."

Nephrite nodded as he watched his staff move around the ballroom. "I think everyone needed this. News from the Southern Kingdom has reached us. Endymion wants our troops on high alert and I'm sending troops to the south."

Lita's reach for her water stopped as she turned towards her husband. "The Southern Kingdom was attacked?"

Nephrite took a sip of his own wine as his eyes stayed on the couples dancing, "Fourteen of their Islands were attacked."

Lita gasped, "What do you think will happen?"

Nephrite finally turned towards her, his deep blue eyes fierce, "What do you think will happen, Wife? Do you think your father will prevail?"

Lita glared at his tone, "I pray he is crushed and everything he wants is ripped from his bare hands. I want him to rot Nephrite. Pray, we've discussed this before and I refuse to discuss it again." Lita stood, dropping her cloth on the table before her, "I do not have ties to my father and I never will. Our child will be raised by you and I. Now, I helped with the apple pastries and your child wants more. Excuse me."

Nephrite watched Lita march away, her head held high. Sure enough, she marched directly to the pastries table and loaded a plate full. He grinned when Ramona seemed to scold her-then Lita spoke. Within an instant, Ramona's dark eyes traveled to him and instead of the motherly stare, she glared at him.

He shrugged and looked away, unable to see her anger. He knew he shouldn't have spoken like that again to Lita. She didn't deserve that from him. But, news still floated around of more letters arriving from her father-though Lita denied such things. Her chambermaids denied it as well.

He was beginning to think that those spreading the rumors were possibly working for Lita's father. He wondered how far that man's power actually went. He took another sip of his wine.

* * *

><p>Rei stretched under the covers, the sun barely peeking out over the horizon. She couldn't believe it had been a month already since the rebels had attacked. She still felt on edge every time she stared at the castle walls. She should feel safe-secure. Instead, her father had wanted to ruin this for her as well. She turned her head when a finger trailed down her neck.<p>

"Why are you awake so early Rei?"

She turned fully so she could stare into the sky blue eyes of her husband. Since that fateful day he was injured, Rei had found herself in his arms every night. She still blushed as she recalled him making love to her in the healing quarters. She had been worried someone would have walked in on them-or that troops would need it. But, she later discovered that the area they were in was designed specifically for the royal family.

She blushed again when his hand traveled to her thigh and pulled her leg up. "Jadeite! Its morning."

He lifted his blonde brow, "And? I am the King. They can wait." Rei shoved at his chest when his lips connected to her collarbone.

"A king should not make his people wait."

She heard a grunted sound and smiled.

"A Queen should not make her King wait- but you did. I plan on making up for lost time."

She knew Jadeite was anticipating her next move- as he grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head. They seemed to have a battle of wills until he leaned down and again and trailed kisses along her neck.

"Jadeite…" Her tone, though wanting to scold, seemed to be more begging than anything else.

"You will tire of me if you continue this type of ravenous behavior."

His head lifted once again, a look of confusion on his face, "Rei- I will say this once and then all talking will cease." He grinned as she glared; defiance clearly on her face, "The more I touch you-the more I want you. Now, let me enjoy my wife."

She shoved one last time at his chest, small giggles escaping her lips before he silenced her.

* * *

><p>Rei wondered around the stables, carelessly carrying a bucket of carrots and apples for Phoenix. Things had changed drastically within the last month and she found herself unable to understand exactly how she felt.<p>

Jadeite had made love to her every night and dare she say, while the blush formed over her entire face, every morning since. She couldn't seem to get enough of him either-though she could not openly admit such a thing. Not yet anyway. She feared what that would mean for the rest of her life.

Her mind turned towards another awkward encounter that she had experienced. Jadeite had sent in his physician to her this morning. The physician had barely spoken to her as he pressed down on her stomach. The only words were the few questions he asked, which only required a yes or no answer from her. And then, as if it was a simple exchange, he left without a word. Her lips set in a thin line. The encounter still had her on edge.

She grinned as she saw Phoenix's onyx head poke out from his stable. "There's my baby boy! Did you miss you momma?" She happily brought the bucket to him, rubbing and patting his neck as he consumed the contents, "Shall we go for a ride?" Rei gave off an uncharacteristic giggle at him stomping a hoof to her suggestion. She had barely placed the bucket down when a stable boy ran up to her and bowed.

"I don't need any help. You're free to go about your day."

The young boy glanced up, then back down again, "I'm sorry m'lady, but by orders of the King, you are not allowed to ride."

Rei violet eyes widened, "Excuse me?"

She watched the young boy flinch and felt bad for him-he was only the messenger after all.

"The king gave the ordered that you cannot ride."

"Fetch me my saddle and reins."

The young boy looked up. His own blue eyes wide with uncertainty, "But m'lady, the king…"

"I am your Queen and you will not be punished for helping me. I wish to ride and will do so. Fetch my saddle and reins."

At her tone the young boy only nodded and moved down three stalls. Grabbing her requested items, he moved within Phoenix's stall and prepped her horse. Rei could only fume while she waited. 'Who was _he _to order her to not ride? That insufferable man. He wanted her trust and then orders her NOT to ride?'

Rei glared until the stable boy brought Phoenix from the stall and before her. "M'lady."

Rei pulled a few coins from her riding habit. "For your silence."

The boy smiled so wide, Rei couldn't help but smile back as she swung into the saddle.

With a quick nod, she allowed Phoenix to run as fast as he wanted to go.

* * *

><p>Jadeite stood within the training grounds of the castle, watching his men try out new hand-to-hand combat techniques. He grinned as he watched,<p>

"My king." Jadeite turned towards a squire and nodded, "Speak."

"My king-you asked to be informed if the Queen went to the stables."

Jadeite nodded, already feeling a headache coming on. "And?"

"And she is now out in the fields with her horse."

"Thank you. Bring me my horse."

The squire bowed once again and took off. Within a moment he returned, the King's horse by his side.

"Franklin," Jadeite's first in command turned towards him, standing only a few feet away, "Continue with the training. I must see to my house."

Franklin could only grin as he dipped his head, "Good luck."

* * *

><p>Rei swept the hair from her face-forgetting a tie had been a bad idea, though, she admitted she enjoyed the freedom.<p>

She grinned as Phoenix pranced around- his body finally healed from the long travels. "Are you enjoying yourself Phoenix?" The horses neigh was the only reply as Rei chuckled.

The sound of hooves hitting the ground shattered Rei's happy moment as she turned to see Jadeite riding up; His personal guard surrounding her as they came to a stop. Jadeite moved his horse quickly to stand beside hers-his normally bright blue eyes darkened as he took in her appearance. "I gave orders to my stablemen, which you defied."

Rei's nature compelled her not to back down, "Ridiculous orders. I am perfectly capable of riding my horse. I did so before I was married and I can continue to do so now."

In a swift move, Jadeite had grabbed the front of her riding habit and pulled her even closer, "You know perfectly well why it is not acceptable to ride a horse right now-especially out on your own."

Rei's violet eyes looked confused as her anger seemed to flare, "I do not know of what you speak. I am perfectly fine to—"

Jadeite let go of her habit and turned towards his guard, "We will return. Now."

Without a further word, a guard flanked her on the opposite of Jadeite and grabbed her reins. Phoenix stirred, angry at the stranger, though Rei soothed him with a touch.

Not a word was spoken until they reached the stables and Rei jumped off her horse before Jadeite could even help her. In her usually fashion, Rei stomped ahead, not wanting to be a part of whatever stupid charade Jadeite had decided to play today. Why was he acting so damn weird now?

She was pulled from her thoughts by a hand wrapping around her arm, "Are you that stupid?"

Rei turned at the insult, "How dare you? What did I do to cause this?!"

His blue eyes took her in-mostly her confusion. "Rei, did you not notice?"

Pulling her arm free, she spat at him, "Notice what?"

He ran his fingers through his hair, agitation clearly written on his face-though, he also appeared calmer. "Rei…when was the last time you bled?"

That stopped her. Rei seemed to think back, a look of uncertainty washed over her, "Surely within the last month."

Jadeite shook his head. "Rei, I have taken you to bed every day since the night I was injured."

He watched the small blush and shook his head. Even after everything, she still blushed. He chuckled.

"That was…" He watched her use her fingers to count and watched her face grow paler the more she counted.

"You think…" she looked up and took a step back, "you think..I'm.."

Jadeite nodded, "That is why I sent the physician to you this morning. It dawned on me after I left our chambers."

He watched her swallow as she looked everywhere but at him, "He barely spoke to me..what did he say?"

Jadeite seemed to sigh as he opened up their chamber doors, allowing her to enter first. Closing the doors behind him he met her gaze, "While he's not positive, he does believe you may be with child."

* * *

><p>If anyone wants to know how I picked the name for Serenity and Endymion's check out google or wiki...=P<p>

and...dun dun dun...it seems the only one left without a bun in the oven is *possibly* Mina... =O

The war is brewing and about to come to a head!

If I do a few more long chapters such as this-I may only need a few chapters left!

Opinions? Thoughts? Reviews? I enjoy reading them.

~LAla


	22. Chapter 22

Hey all! I apologize profusely! I have not had any time to sit down and just *write*.

But, I hope this fills your taste-buds for a little bit!

You all may hate me-but don't! Please!

Anyone watching Game of Thrones? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

* * *

><p>Serenity hummed gently as Aetolus slept soundly in her arms. She swayed back and forth, smiling softly. "You are beautiful my love."<p>

She looked up at the sound of boots hitting the marble floor. The look on her husband's face stilled her, "Endymion?"

Endymion's ocean blue eyes held a look of uncertainty, sadness portrayed within their depths. He turned back as he watched Serenity place their son in his bed. Tucking a warm blanket around his small body, Serenity moved towards her husband, "Endymion? You promised to never keep anything from me." Her small hand gripped his arm, "Please, tell me."

His heavy sigh echoed throughout their chamber, "The Southern Kingdom was attacked-as was the Eastern Kingdom." Serenity gasped, her sapphire eyes widening, "And the girls? The Kings?"

Endymion grabbed her hands gently and moved them towards the bed. Sitting down, he turned back towards her, "They are all alright. But, I hate to say this my love." He looked directly into her eyes. Serenity knew without a word being spoken.

Her eyes began watering as she looked over towards their son.

"Will we win?"

Endymion's hand grasped hers, forcing her to look back at him.

"I will not allow them to win Serenity." His hand slipped around her head, bringing her to him as his lips caressed her forehead, "They will not win Sere. I won't let them."

* * *

><p>Mina sighed as she looked in the mirror. She turned left, then right; pulling the thin fabric flush against her skin. The physician had found no sign of a child within her womb-though he said it was probably too early to tell. If anything, she would barely be a month now.<p>

She dropped the fabric and glared. There had scarcely been a night where he did not take her to bed, yet, her body refused to cooperate with her. Mina glared at the mirror and turned quickly. She stopped short and gasped as Malachite stood off to the side, watching her.

"I didn't realize you had come in." Mina bowed her head, the first time in a long time, she felt unsure about facing him. She felt as if she had let him down once again. She wondered how long he would put up with it before divorcing her and taking another wife who could conceive.

He gave a small smile-one, someone would have to be trained to see, but Mina saw the flicker in his cheeks. Her own face turned pink, "I was admiring my new gown. Is there a problem with that?"

He shook his head, his platinum blonde hair moving gently with him. His eyes just seemed to watch her. She felt herself wanting to squirm under his look, but stopped herself.

"Is there something I need to know Malachite?"

He stood from the bed and moved towards her-the armor not even making a sound. He moved directly in front of her and brought his hand up to caress her face. "The physician has said that it is too early to tell. Your bleeding has not started again, has it?"

She shook her head, "No. The nurse checked me to see-and still nothing."

He leaned forward and kissed the top of her forehead, "I have given the order to your chambermaid to pack for you. I cannot say where we are going-but we leave tonight."

Mina moved back, "What? Why?"

Malachite brought his hands up to cup her face, admiring the light reflecting off her golden mane. "I cannot say-not yet. But we will leave tonight."

"Alright. What should I wear?"

Mina watched his ice blue eyes darken, "Right now? I'd prefer nothing. Tonight-I'd suggest something comfortable and if need be, something that you can run in."

Mina's brow furrowed at the last part, but her mind forgot to register it when his lips collided with hers again.

* * *

><p><p>

Lita marched down the corridor to her husband's meeting chambers. Her handmaid had come to her frantic, stating that The King demanded her presence immediately. Lita had thought they had moved past this "demanding" nature of his. It had been over a month since their small gala. Did he truly wish to continue this childish behavior?

Lita didn't even bother to have the guard knock as she pushed the door open quickly. Nephrite stood behind his desk, his eyes didn't even bother to glance up from the map on his desk as she entered. The turned as the guard stepped forward. Lita turned, "You may leave."

When the guard stayed put, Lita glared, "I said you may leave."

Nephrite glanced up and nodded his head, at that, the guard bowed and closed the door behind him.

Lita clenched her fists in agitation, "Why did he not listen to me? I am the Queen."

Nephrite stood to his full height as he tossed a parchment towards the end of the desk.

Lita eyed it but stayed put, "Do I not deserve an answer?"

Emerald met deep sapphire as a battle of wills played out. The battle was lost when Lita felt the baby move within her womb and her hand instantly moved down to soothe.

"Open it."

Lita glanced up again. Nephrite's face was removed from all emotions. Thinking it was best to not argue, Lita took the few steps needed to reach His desk and finally reached out for the parchment.

Her eyes skimmed over them lazily, and then stopped. Reading them over again, Lita gripped the edges of the parchment tightly-unsure what she was reading.

"What is this?" Looking up she took a few steps back from the look her husband gave her; A look of disgust.

"You should know _wife_." Lita flinched at the venom in his voice. She held the parchments before her-wanting to shove them in his face.

"I don't know! So stop playing games with me and explain this!"

For the first time since their first encounter in the woods, Lita found shook with rage and fear. Rage at what the letters stated and fear of what her husband would do. She knew they were frauds- but how to make her husband see?

"Nephrite, you must know these are forged. You know I would never aid the man I was forced to call father."

Her brute of a husband moved around the massive oak desk, the last thing separating them. She shrunk back, unsure if he would cause her bodily harm-even while carrying his child.

"Nephrite, I—"

"SILENCE! You will not speak unless you are spoken to Lita."

Everything in her body told her to fight-but with his eyes so dark, his face twisted in anger and pain and for the safety of their child, Lita bowed her head and slammed her lips together.

"Shall I read from one?" He snatched them from her hands and tossed a few to the ground-finding one of particular interests, Nephrite stood over her, his tall height forcing Lita to feel small.

"_My dearest Daughter, thank you for your letters and your concern for my welfare. All is well here. I pray the gods above bless me with a grandson. I do not fear for my life, no, I fear for yours and my grandsons. The things that monster has made you do. But do not worry my dear-I will come and rescue you both soon. Any further information regarding troops will be most beneficial."_

Lita swore she heard him snarl before she looked up, "I did not write to him Nephrite. I swear on our child's life, I did not."

Nephrite moved back from her, afraid that he would cause her harm. He ran his hands through his hair-his instincts telling him to trust her. The letters telling him that she is guilty.

"Do you think of me as a fool Lita? That you could continue to aid your father behind my back? And to swear on MY heir's life!"

Lita felt every barrier drop as she glanced towards the man she had begun to fall in love with; the man whose child now grew in her womb. Her heart ached. Why would someone do this to her? "Nephrite, I did not write to him."

"Enough!" His voice boomed throughout the room, "You will be under constant guard from henceforth. You will not take a breath without me knowing. I will know the truth to this." Nephrite marched towards her, his form bumping into hers, "and I swear on all things holy Lita-if you harm my heir, nothing in this world will save you."

Lita didn't know what had taken over, but instead of lashing back-which was her normal nature-Lita's eyes softened, her voice barley a whisper, "I am innocent Nephrite. Find the one doing this-for our child's sake."

* * *

><p><p>

Its not as long as I wanted-but I wanted to get it out before I took even more time!

Opinions? Thoughts? Reviews?


	23. Chapter 23

Hello all! I apologize for that horrible wait!

However, the story is coming along and I hope to post another chapter this week.

=)

I hope you're all enjoying what I've created so far. Expect more "Give your heart a break" soon as well!

Toodles!

* * *

><p>Mina squirmed in her seat for the umpteenth time since they left her Kingdom four days prior. The ride in the small carriage was becoming unbearable-as was the weather on the road to the Western Kingdom. She glanced out the window as the rain continued to hail down from the heavens. The soldiers once again had to stop as the wind and rain made it impossible to see ahead. Mina slid into the seat more as thunder rumbled above.<p>

The Northern kingdom was known for its harsh winters and cold summers-but the Western kingdom was known for its massive thunder storms and almost endless downpour. Mina glared as another roll of thunder, followed by lightening, shook her carriage.

"How can one live in such a horrid place?" Peeking out the window once again, Mina moved back quickly as the door opened and her husband stepped in.

"Will we be stopping for the night?"

Pulling down his hood, Malachite wiped the excess water from his brow, "We will be. We are moving towards the safety of the trees though. No camp fires tonight. There could be too many enemies lurking around."

Mina glanced at the outside again, "In this?"

"Especially in this. It slows us down."

Mina nodded as she grabbed a piece of bread from the basket beside her. Her stomach had been going crazy over every bump in the road. Taking a bite, she flinched at how hard it had become in just a few hours.

"Hungry?"

Mina glanced at Malachite, wondering if she should tell him of her sickness. Shaking her head, Mina took another bite, "No. My stomach has been in knots the past few hours. I'm better now though."

She watched Malachite's icey blues search her face; then, without shame, his eyes traveled down her body that was still covered in a warm gown and cloak.

"Come here."

Mina lifted a perfectly shaped golden brow at the roughness behind his command. "For what, my King?"

He seemed to grin for a second, before tapping his lap, "I haven't been able to enjoy my wife in four days."

Mina couldn't stop the blush from rising. He couldn't be serious-could he? She rolled her eyes, "Malachite-you have men standing right outside. That isn't proper."

Shrugging, he reached for her and within a blink of an eye, Mina found herself straddling her husband and king.

"Malachite!"

"I want to enjoy my wife. No man would fault me for it."

Mina's hard glare soon turned into a smile as his lips trailed down her neck.

With a sigh Mina moved her head back to grant him greater access, "No, I don't think they would."

* * *

><p>The arrival at the Western Kingdom was anything but grand, but Mina smiled up at the massive structure covered in beautiful green vines.<p>

The Western King stood proud before them, though his face looked solemn. Glancing around, Mina expected Lita at any moment and frowned up at Malachite when her new friend and Queen of the West, hadn't appeared.

"Welcome to the Western Kingdom, my friend."

Malachite reached out to accept Nephrites hand as Mina stepped around them, "My Lord, where is Lita? She wrote to me saying she is with child-is she ill?"

The emotions playing across Nephrite's face were too much for Mina to read. She furrowed her brow, "My Lord?"

Malachite's hand on the small of her back had Mina moving forward as Nephrite refused to answer; instead choosing to march ahead, ordering servants around.

"Malachite, where's Lita? Is she okay?"

"She is fine. The rest we will talk about later. Go. Bathe. They will draw you a warm bath. I will be there shortly."

Mina glared but nodded as she turned and followed a plump servant down a corridor. Mina turned slightly at the last thing she heard muttered from Nephrite, her blue eyes widening as the servant urged her along.

She placed a hand over her heart, its rhythm picking up, "Treason? Lita?"

* * *

><p>Raye stared at the food placed before her on the dining table. Her mouth watered at the colorful sight-but her stomach seemed to turn. The nerves had yet to settle, and no matter what she told herself, she wasn't sure when they would.<p>

It had been over two weeks since Jadeite had told her the news from the physician. She couldn't believe how naïve and stupid she had been-ignoring such an important thing. She tried to reason that she didn't think about it because she didn't want too. The thought of carrying another life and being its mother terrified her down to her bones. She hadn't thought it was possible for her to be this scared about anything in her life, and that scared her even more.

She jumped out of her musings when a plate full of bread, cheese, fruit and pieces of meat, was placed before her. She looked up into the calm blue eyes of her husband and king. She thought back to how attentive he had become. His eyes seemed to watch her move-not in a way that made her uncomfortable, rather, a way that made her feel safe and secure. His touches had become softer. His words even more kind. He seemed to worship her in and out of their chambers.

She blinked when a rough hand trailed gently down her cheek.

"You have been in deep thought Raye. Is everything okay?"

Nodding, Raye moved her head, still not used to his tender ways. She grabbed her glass of water and took a much needed gulp-wine no longer an option for her. She watched Jadeite take the seat at the head of the table.

"We will be traveling soon."

Raye stopped as she was about to take a bite from her food. "Traveling? Where?"

"I received notice to report to the Southern Kingdom. You will be traveling with me. You are more than likely carrying my heir-it's imperative that you stay with me."

Raye picked up her goblet of water once again, her anger showing clearly on her face.

"Is that the only reason why its 'imperative' to keep me by your side? Because I carry your heir and you don't want anything to happen to it?"

Jadeite put his knife down, his face taking on a cool and calming look.

"You know exactly why I need you by my side Raye. I do not need to explain myself."

Raye shoved herself away from the table, the sudden movement knocking her goblet over, "You do need to explain yourself! It may be clear to you, but it is not clear to me!"

Jadeite took hold of his own goblet, the wine swishing back and forth and he stared at it, moving it around.

"I already told your chambermaid to have your clothes and essentials packed by tonight. We leave in a few hours."

Pushing himself away from the table, Jadeite walked out of the room, his boots barley making a sound; a testament to his skills as a warrior.

Raye glared at his back, her annoyance seeping through.

* * *

><p>Ami hummed a tune she remembered from her childhood as she glanced at fabrics placed all over her bed. Zoisite gave her the task of picking out whatever blankets she wanted for their baby. She sighed at the meniscal task.<p>

Since word of an attack on their Islands and more rebel activity moving in towards their capital, Ami had found that Zoisite had become even more protective and giving her meaningless tasks to fill her day. Her pale hand moved over the soft fabric. Her eyes softened, wondering if her child would even live to be laid upon such exquisite sheets.

She jumped at the knock at her chamber doors. Wiping a few stray tears she spoke, "You may enter."

"Ami!"

Ami's blue eyes widened as Serenity marched in; a vision in white and soft pink. Climbing off the bed, Ami met Serenity in a tight embrace.

"Serenity! What are you doing here?"

The soft giggles of the High Queen brought a smile to Ami's face.

"I refused to be left behind-so Endy had no choice but to bring me. I hope you don't mind."

At the uncertain look, Ami shook her head, tears slowly forming. "I don't mind at all Sere. I am most pleased. Is Aetolus with you?"

The motherly smile that crossed Serenity's face had Ami grinning back. "Yes. Endy has him. Showing him off and all." Waving her hand, Serenity looked closely at the fabric situated on the bed, "I recall doing the hard work-he continues to take credit."

"That is usually how it goes. Zoisite has me choosing fabric."

Serenity grinned and picked up a soft blue. "I would recommend this."

Ami's hand rubbed her growing belly as she took in the color, "That is a color for a boy."

Serenity only nodded, "There is a high chance of a son. Zoisite's family is male dominated."

"Yes. But, I continue to think I will be having a girl."

Serenity giggled in delight, "I just thought of the greatest thing-if you had a girl. "

Ami cocked her head to the side. "And what is that Sere?"

Clasping her hands together in delight Serenity bounced for a moment in glee, "Our children could marry one day!"

* * *

><p>Mina stared down the corridor, glancing behind her multiple times. The fear of being followed or even watched continued to seep through-but Mina felt determined. Something was wrong with this. Lita wouldn't commit treason. She wouldn't endanger her child's life! It had been over a week since her arrival, and still no word on Lita.<p>

Grumbling in anger, Mina turned her head once again to look behind her.

"Men can be idiots sometimes!"

Picking up the front of her dress, she ran quickly down the corridor. Upon the last door, she stopped and looked once again. Nodding her head in approval, she opened the door and let herself in.

She grimaced at the unused library. The thin lines of webs decorated most of the old shelves that appeared to be mostly empty.

"I didn't think you would come."

Barely holding back a yelp, Mina turned towards the soft voice. She narrowed her eyes as they adjusted to the darker room. "I found this note on my tray this morning. You said you have information about the Western Queen. I'm here to listen."

A young servant stepped out of the shadows and Mina gasped at how young she appeared. The servant bowed; a perfect execution.

"I did my Queen."

Nodding Mina urged her forward, "Then speak and speak quickly. I don't know how long my absence will be noticed."

"The letters that The King found have been forged m'lady."

Mina scowled, "We already know that."

"But you don't know by whom, m'lady."

Mina narrowed her eyes, "And you do?"

The young servant nodded, "I do m'lady. My master and the one who forces me to share his bed; Gregorian, My King's second in command."

Mina's cornflower blue eyes widened, "Can you prove this?"

The young servant nodded again, fear seemed to be etched across her face, "I can m'lady. He despises the Queen."

"But why? What did Lita ever do?"

The servant seemed to think for a moment. Her eyes looking up, a sadness within their depths, "According to my master; she was born m'lday."

Mina nodded and took a few steps back. The hideous betrayal of Nephrite's second in command.

"What do you have to prove it?"

The servant moved towards a bag that was placed against the far wall. Her hands brought forth a stack of parchments.

"What are those?"

The servant placed them on one of the dusty table tops, "These are his copies and different versions that he wrote. He demanded I write a few in my own hand."

Mina's eyes scanned over each parchment, her eyes narrowing further with each one she read. Looking up, Mina stared into the sad eyes of the young servant. A brown so deep, Mina would have thought they were black.

"Why are you doing this? Lita has never mentioned you before."

She shook her head, "I never met the Queen-personally."

Mina glanced back at the parchments, "So then why? Why help her?"

"Because that man should not be allowed to destroy one more life. He has hidden in the shadows long enough. Even if this gets me killed-I don't care. He works for the house of Ignis. Lord Ignis butchered my family and sold me to Gregorian."

Mina gasped. Her eyes widening, "And Nephrite has no idea?"

The servant shook her head, "None, m'lday."

Mina's eyes narrowed, a look of uncertainty flashing through them, "Why do this now? Why didn't you speak up earlier?"

"I had no one to listen to me. No one would believe me. When my Queen was locked away and you showed up-I had a feeling you would help me."

Mina reached down to the parchments and gathered them all. Glancing up, she took in the slightly smaller girl, "What is your name?"

"Hannah."

Mina nodded, "Hannah, We must pretend like we never spoke. I do not want to compromise your safety."

The young servant bowed her head in understanding.

As Mina made her way to the door, Hannah spoke again, "M'lday?"

Mina turned, surprised by determination set behind those dark eyes, "Yes?"

"Don't allow him to win."

* * *

><p>Hope you all enjoyed!<p>

Opinions/Reviews/Thoughts?


	24. Chapter 24

Hey all! I apologize for the hiatus. I went on vacation and my grandma has been in the hospital.

I have The Queens completely done! *does happy dance* I just need to type it (I wrote it out-hard copy if you will!)

I hope you all like how this story has progressed and most importantly, how it ends!

I'm hoping, after this one, about two more chapters? =)

* * *

><p>Closing the library door, Mina breathed a sigh of relief, her hands clutching the parchments closely to her chest.<p>

"What are you doing in this corridor, Queen of the North?"

At the sound of the booming voice beside her, Mina gasped and jumped, her feet moving her farther down the corridor.

Going into a short curtsy, Mina glanced up, "King Nephrite, what a pleasure to see you again."

His dark blue eyes seemed to narrow, a coldness sweeping across them, "I asked you a question Mina, what are you doing in this corridor?"

Mina felt her spine snap straight at the accusation behind his tone. Her own soft blue orbs glared back in defiance, "I was reading, Lord Nephrite, if it's any of your business. One of your servants stated there was a library and pointed in this direction. I found it and decided to read in solitude, is that a problem for you, My Lord?"

His large body took a menacing step forward, though Mina refused to back down. Her feet stayed put.

"There is an issue in my estate that warrants me to ask any servant or guest why they are where they are. Do not speak to me in such a way Mina, I am a King."

A small smile played on Mina's lips as she glanced up towards the man before her, "You are indeed; A King who makes decisions before thinking them through or tosses around the word treason without proof."

Nephrite's eyes narrowed even more, "how dare-"

"And you may be a King, but do not forget I am also The Queen of the Northern Kingdom. My husband is second in command after His Majesty, The High King. The child that grows in my womb would be heir to the throne of Earth before you. I do not forget my place, my Lord. Perhaps you should not forget yours."

With a slight bow of her head, Mina turned and marched down the corridor.

* * *

><p>Rei sighed once more as she glanced out of the carriage; her stomach turning into knots over the bumpy ride. They had left the Eastern Castle three rather long days ago, and Rei was fit to be tied over where Jadeite demanded she stay. She wanted to ride, wanted to escape the confines of the carriage. However, one look from her husband had her mouth snapping shut.<p>

He still had yet to explain himself fully. She felt their marriage slipping back and this time, she didn't feel it was her fault. Jadeite had been distant. The lonely journey allowed her mind to ponder the reasons as to why, and while she was afraid to admit it, Rei assumed his words prior were simply a lie to sway her into his bed.

Glancing at the man in question, Rei wondered if her thoughts were true. He stayed beside the carriage the entire ride. Never moving too far ahead, and if he did, another guard would automatically take his place. Did he really not care about her? Did all he want was to have her conceive his heir? Protecting her now, with the way he was doing, would make sense.

Rubbing her stomach, Rei sighed again. One large bump in the road had her vision swimming.

"Jadeite!"

His blue eyes moved quickly towards her, full of concern, "What's wrong Rei?"

"I need to.." Slamming a hand over her mouth, Jadeite got the clue immediately and ordered the carriage to stop. Before it could even stop completely, Rei shoved open the door and ran to the side of the road.

Emptying her stomach, Rei felt the reassuring hand of Jadeite rubbing circles along her back; His other hand pulling her braid back and away from the scene before them. Once done, Rei placed both hands on the ground, her arms shaking, "I'm sorry."

Hearing his deep chuckle had her looking up slowly, "You have nothing to be sorry for Rei. The physician stated this is part of the process. I know staying in the carriage isn't helpful but it's the safest thing right now."

Rei nodded as a guard brought over a sack of water for her to drink. Taking a few sips and spitting it out, Rei gave a small smile to say thank you.

"It's best we continue to move, your majesties. I fear stopping isn't-"

An arrow flew past the guard, the zip ringing in her ears and landed in the tree beside her. Within an instant, Rei heard dozens of swords being drawn.

"Jade-"

His large body covered hers as more arrows whizzed past them, "Arm yourselves! Ambush!"

"Jadeite!" Looking up, Rei watched him draw his dagger from his boot and before she could blink, the cool metal handle was placed in her hand, "You will use this if needed. Do you understand?"

Nodding, Rei looked on in horror as rebels emerged from the forest.

Everything happened so quickly, Rei didn't even realize she was on a horse, a guard behind her, before Jadeite started shouting more orders.

"Jadeite!"

He turned, his blue eyes looking up at her with worry and fear and, Rei swallowed hard, the unmistakable emotion of love, "Get her to the palace! Now!"

Rei turned as the horse began to gallop; the last thing she saw was Jadeite stopping a sword from plunging into him.

* * *

><p>Ami laughed as Aetolus blew bubbles from his mouth, his chubby cheeks turning red in laughter.<p>

"He looks like Endymion, Serenity."

Serenity smiled from her seat across from them, her sapphire eyes softening as she took in her son.

"He does. He's going to be a heartbreaker, like his father."

Ami nodded, "Was it difficult?"

"Was what difficult?"

Ami looked away, "Becoming a mother."

Serenity smiled as Aetolus yawned; his afternoon nap would be arriving shortly.

"I was scared at first. Not sure how I would be able to raise the future High King. But then I thought about it, Ami. I thought every mother must be afraid, regardless of what position she lives."

Ami could only nod.

"I realize I will make mistakes, that Endy will make mistakes. But, we will show him the greatest amount of love. We will teach him trust, respect. To care for the people of this world. To fight for what is right and to stand up against what's wrong."

Ami's eyes widened, "That doesn't terrify you? I mean, our child will only rule the Southern Kingdom, yours will be in charge of keeping the kingdoms united!"

Serenity chuckled as she plucked Aetolus from Ami's lap and placed him in the pillows arranged before her. "It does terrify me. But, that's okay. He will have amazing friends to grow up with and to learn from."

Ami looked down at her growing belly, "Serenity, I fear.."

"M'LADIES! COME QUICK!"

Both Queens jumped at the intrusion; Swinging their heads around to see the servant who had run up.

"What's wrong?"

The servant gave a quick bow, "The Queen of the Eastern Kingdom is here. Their convoy was attacked! She is asking for you both!"

Serenity wrapped Aetolus in a blanket and stood quickly, Ami followed suit.

With her baby tucked safety in her arms, Serenity turned towards the servant girl, "Leads us!"

The movement of troops shocked Ami as Zoisite barked orders left and right, as Serenity was called to Endymion, servants surrounding her and Aetolus. It wasn't until she moved closer, that she saw Rei sitting down beside him, her hands shaking and her face as white as snow.

"Rei!" Rushing to her side, Ami crouched down, her hands moving Rei's heavy black braid over her shoulder.

"Rei?"

Her violet eyes looked up, a lost look escaping their depths.

"Ami?"

Ami nodded as Rei wrapped her arms around her. Ami was unsure about what to do, but when she felt Rei's body move, her body being over taken by tears; the sound being drawn out by the hooves of horses running past them. Ami did what she hoped was the right motherly thing to do, as her arms encircled Rei, her own tears glistening her eyes.

* * *

><p>Mina took a deep breath as she entered the chambers she shared with Malachite. Marching towards her trunk, Mina shoved the parchments inside as the chamber door opened once again.<p>

"Mina, where have you been?"

Turning around, Mina smiled at her husband, "Gathering information."

A platinum brow raised, "information?"

Mina nodded, "To prove that Lita is innocent."

She watched her husband sigh, "Mina, I already have men looking into it. I do not want you involved."

"And why not? Lita is my friend!"

Malachite moved towards the bed and sat down on the edge. Holding his arms out, Mina moved confidently into his waiting embrace.

"She is Mina, but you are my wife. If it is true that someone has framed Lita-"

"It is true!"

Malachite gave a stern look at the intrusion, "Yes, then that means there is something dangerous going on. You wondering around isn't safe."

Mina sighed. "Malachite, I'm not helpless."

Her ice blue eyes softened, "I did not say that, rather, I need you to be safe Mina. For my own sanity."

Mina nodded as she leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"I have something for you."

Mina smiled as Malachite stood, forcing her body to take a few steps back.

"I also have something for you then."

Going to her trunk, Mina removed the parchments, turning, her eyes widened in shook at the sight before her.

"Do you like it?"

Mina moved towards him, her eyes trained on the small sword held within his grasps.

"I had it made for you, and decided it is best to give this to you now."

Mina's smile boomed across her face, "It's beautiful Malachite."

Placing the parchments on the bed, Mina grasped the hilt. Astonished by its lightness, Mina admired the design itself.

A small, silver blade glistened in the changing light, as the silver hilt and guard seemed to only brighten as Mina stared at it longer. The intricate design woven over the guard and hilt; a symbol similar to vines or a chain seemed to make full circle as she turned it left then right. Its grip was easy to maintain and that alone had Mina grinning up at her husband, "I love it!"

"You stated you had something for me?"

Mina gasped and turned quickly to the bed, "These are parchments. Multiple different letters written by Nephrite's second in command, Gregorian. Lita didn't write the parchments, he did."

Malachite lifted another brow as he pulled one out to read it.

"And pray tell wife, where did you get these?"

Mina swallowed, "Someone gave them to me."

Malachite nodded as he grabbed another one to read, "And who is that someone?"

"I..I can't say. Their life would be endanger if I did."

Lifting his eyes towards her, Mina had to look away, "I promised Malachite."

"And was this promise your idea or theirs?"

Mina sighed, "Mine."

Nodding, Malachite placed the parchments back to the pile, "Mina, did it occur to you that perhaps the one who gave you these parchments is working for rebels?'

Mina looked back towards her husband, "Why would they do this?"

"Because Nephrite is already torn, forcing his wife, Queen and the one carrying his heir, in a prison of sort. The accusation that his second in command is behind the rebel group, is a large accusation to make; One that could cause further divide among his people and troops."

Mina blinked, she hadn't to admit it, but she hadn't even thought of such a thing. But, she could tell Hannah wasn't lying. Just something about her forced Mina to trust her.

"Malachite, I believe this accusation to be true. Use these parchments in your search for the truth. I know they will lead you to the one truly responsible of treason."

Icy blue eyes looked up, "And what if that someone IS Lita?"

Mina shook her head, "It's not Malachite. It's not."

* * *

><p>So, what do you think?!<p>

Opinions/thoughts/reviews/everything else in-between!

~LAla


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey everyone! **

**I am back with another chapter- the final installments of The Queens is coming. **

**I had hoped to finish this story last week, but, as some of you may have read, my Grandma had been in the hospital. **

**On August 28th, my Grandma was called home. **

**The funeral was beautiful and I think we paid a lovely tribute to her life. She left behind a growing legacy. =)**

**She will be greatly missed, but she is no longer in pain and that to me is the most important thing. **

**I hope you all have enjoyed this story thus far, and I hope you all enjoy what I have decided to do to "Complete" this tale. **

**This story was mostly about how each of the girls lived. How their relationships grew and well, I wanted to create this story so-alas, this is what everyone was given. =)**

**Please feel free to read my other stories as well. I hope to create another story that you all will enjoy! **

**00**

Lita stared out the massive windows towards the dense forest that laid ahead. It had been a few weeks since she had been able to ride along the grassy hills. Her heart ached as she saw the stables to the far right.

She rubbed her growing belly and sighed. "When will this end?"

Turning at the sound of her chamber door opening, Lita stood as quickly as she could as Nephrite stepped in.

"My guardsman has informed me that you refused to eat breakfast this morning."

Lita sighed gently, "I informed him that the smell of fish makes me sick." She smiled gently as she looked up at him, "Your child does not enjoy fish."

Nephrite nodded as he looked her over. For the past week or so she had been leaving her auburn hair out of its signature style, allowing it to cascade down her back in soft waves. He eyed the soft green silk dress she wore, allowing the world to see the beginnings of a growing belly. Her long fingers were gently holding the growing bump, caressing it.

Nephrite had to look away as the desire to bring her back into his arms, and beside him in bed, grew. Every night he had trouble sleeping. Every night he would sneak into her room and sit on the chair beside her bed. His mind troubled as he took in her peaceful state.

The past week, his spies had brought in some troubling reports about his second in command, Gregorian. Some claimed he was the infamous "Butcher" from the Eastern Kingdom, under the leadership of Lord Ignis.

The letters from Lita's father continued to pour in, though he noticed a difference in the writing styles. Nothing matched.

The idea that he had turned on his wife and child, taking the word of his second in command, made Nephrite's stomach turn.

"How do you fair?"

Lita moved over to the table holding some food and drinks. Holding a glass in his direction, Nephrite nodded as she poured them each some water.

"I'm doing alright. This child will make me fat with how much he wishes to eat."

She sipped her drink as she smiled.

"Lita, you are blooming."

Lita's felt her head move quickly towards her husband, a look of complete frustration and fear encompassed his face. He looked like a man who had been beaten down.

Placing her cup on the small table, she moved to him. Kneeling in front of him, Lita wrapped her long arms around his waist.

"Please Nephrite, figure everything out."

She felt him stiffen but within an instant, his arms returned her tight embrace.

"I am trapped Lita. I am trapped by my own laws and decrees. If I release you without proof, I am a coward and my council would cause more war. If I keep you locked up, I am a cruel king but one who does what he must. I am trapped."

Lita only nodded as she looked up into his starry blue eyes, "Nephrite, I cannot lie and say I am not hurt by these accusations. But, I have been given time to think. I understand. Just please, find the person responsible. I want-" She stopped, her words choking as tears streamed down her face.

She felt his rough hand gently wipe away each one. The same hand lifted her chin so he could look at her. She gasped when his lips met hers softly, but also earnestly.

Her body leaned into his, seeking the warmth they had denied each other for what felt like an eternity. The knock on the chamber door ended their kiss that was turning into much more, as both turned towards the door opening.

Malachite stepped forward, nodding his head in acknowledgement.

"I apologize for the intrusion, Nephrite. But I have some information you need to see, immediately. Also, a rider from the southern kingdom has arrived. He is waiting for you in the meeting room."

Nephrite nodded as he stood. His hand reached for Litas and helped pull her gently to her feet.

He looked back towards the door, noticing Malachite still stood.

"Is there anything else Malachite?"

He nodded, his silvery eyes never leaving Lita, "My wife wishes to visit Lita. If it is acceptable to you, I will have one of my guards accompany her."

Nephrite turned towards his wife. Seeing her eyes plead with him, he felt his heart break at the sight. "She may."

Malachite inclined his head and excited. Within a moment, Mina, in all her golden glory raced through the door and hugged Lita with all her might.

After a few tears, Mina turned towards Nephrite, "Thank you my Lord. For how long may I visit?"

Nephrite glanced towards the Northern King, his eyes silently seeking advice.

"Till dinner, my Queen."

Mina smiled at her husband and gave a slight bow, then turned back to Lita.

00

Serenity watched Rei out of the corner of her eyes. The young raven haired Queen sat stoic upon the steps leading into the main hall of the Southern Kingdom. She had refused to move. Ami had food brought to her, but she simply sat staring at the gate, waiting. Endymion stood off to the side with Zoisite, both Kings conversing quietly to each other.

The cool air made Serenity shiver and she was glad Aetolus was with his nursemaid. The crisp cool air was not for babies to be outside in. Turning her sapphire eyes towards Ami, Serenity wondered what to say or even what to do.

Troops had been sent out to aid Jadeite and his caravan over an hour prior, and still, no word on their return.

When the soft rain began to fall, Zoisite moved quickly to Ami and whispered gently in her ear. Nodding, she moved towards Rei.

Serenity followed.

"Rei?" Ami's soft tone carried over the drip of raindrops, "For you and your baby's sake, we need to move you inside. Our nights becoming freezing and Jadeite would have our heads if we allowed you to get sick while staying with us."

Rei turned her eyes away from the castle's gate and nodded her head gently at Ami. A servant stepped forward, but both Ami and Serenity shook their heads. As each Queen took hold of Rei's hands to help her, a soldier yelled from the keepers post.

All three looked up as a soldier rushed to Zoisite and Endymion's side. Both Kings nodded and moved towards the gate.

Rei stood quickly, and if not for Ami and Serenity's grip, would have fallen back. She glanced between them, a silent thank you in her eyes.

The gates opened revealing troops, armor covered in blood, coming through; the in sigma's of the Eastern and Southern Kingdoms upon their chest plates.

All three Queens watched Endymion and Zoisite move closer to the gate, small smiles on their faces as Jadeite came in towards the back.

Rei looked him over from a distance. Blood was also splattered across his armor. His face covered in dirt and dried blood. His tunic was ripped in multiple places, but overall, he was riding proudly upon his own steed.

She watched him dismount. Watched him speaking quickly to Endymion and Zoisite and then, his head turned towards the direction Endymion pointed; directly at her.

She watched a servant grab the rains of his horse as he marched quickly towards her, his blue eyes searching her for any injuries. She felt Ami and Serenity take a step back as he approached; unsure if it was the rain coming down or her own tears, Rei looked into the eyes of her husband, her hand reaching up to caress his wet hair.

"Jadeite?"

His arms engulfed her in a warm hug, "I'm here, Rei."

Then, in a display Rei never thought she would do, her own arms wrapped around him, her soft cries being engulfed by the rain.

00

Ami hummed lightly as Zoisite walked briskly back and forth in their chamber; His frustration clearly on his face as he continued to glance out the window at the storm that had rolled in.

"Zoisite?"

He turned at the soft voice of his wife, "Yes, Ami?"

"I was speaking to Serenity this evening, after Rei and Jadeite retired. We would like to go visit the orphanage tomorrow. She brought along some toys and books for them to read. If Rei is feeling up to it, we wanted to invite her as well."

Zoisite shook his head, knowing he would have to deny his wife, "I'm sorry Ami, but I cannot allow that."

Ami sat up; her deep blue eyes frowned, "Why not?"

"Because, the rebels just attacked the King from the Eastern Kingdom! I am positive they are within the city as we speak. Allowing not only one Queen, but two and the High Queen out to visit the orphanage? No. That is asking to send you to your slaughter."

Ami stood from the bed and moved towards her husband, "But what of the children?"

He sighed, "I have already sent troops to defend key areas around the city. Jadeite and Endymion's troops are also watching strategic and not so strategic points. I am sorry Ami, I wish I could honor this request, but I cannot."

He watched her rub her protruding belly, her blue eyes filling up with tears. Taking the few steps necessary, he wrapped his arms around her, shushing any cries. "I will protect you and our child Ami. We will defeat these rebels and our child will grow to be the next King or Queen of our Kingdom. I promise you."

Ami nodded as she pulled gently on his tunic. Her eyes moved towards the balcony doors. The lightening lit up the sky followed by the rolling the thunder.

**00**

Mina laughed loudly as Lita wondered for the second time how she could beat her in the game they played. Lita glanced at the board before her. Her Lion was about to be taken in the next move.

"How did you become such an expert player, Mina?"

Mina only grinned, "I've had time to practice. Now, your move!"

The guardsman stood off to the side, a grin displayed clearly on his face.

The door opened, forcing the guardsman to stand at attention.

"Mina?"

Both Queens turned at the sight of Malachite and sighed, "It's dinner time already?"

"It is. Lita needs to eat as well. Nephrite stated he will be joining you this evening, Lita."

Mina turned quickly towards her tall friend, "Has he joined you in the past?"

Lita shook her head, her braided hairstyle that Mina had done a few hours before, still in place.

"No, he hasn't. Did something happen My Lord?"

Malachite glanced between his wife and Lita, "I will have Nephrite explain. Mina, come, our dinner is waiting."

Mina sighed as she stood, her golden silk dress shinning in the fireplace light. "I will ask to come again tomorrow, Lita."

Lita stood and nodded as well, "I will ask as well."

With a brief hug, Mina departed as Nephrite entered. Servants trailed behind him carrying multiple trays of succulent looking food.

"Nephrite?"

Her warrior husband looked up, his eyes for once clear.

"Nephrite, what happened?"

He waited until the servants placed all the food down, then, with a wave of his hand, he dismissed them all.

Lita ventured again, "Nephrite?"

He stood before her and then, taking the few steps necessary to reach her, Nephrite kneeled before her, his hands forming around her growing belly. He nuzzled the womb gently.

"I spoke to Malachite today and my spies."

Lita kept her hands to her side as his body began to shake.

"Malachite had been working on finding information as well, at the request of his Queen. He showed me what they had gathered, even in such a short time." His head moved back so he could stare up into her eyes, "I sent Gregorian to the Northern border over five days ago. He has not reported back and there has been no word from others seeing him. His troops returned today, unsure what to do since he vanished."

"Are you saying..?"

Nephrite closed his eyes, "I have been a fool Lita. I damn fool." His eyes opened again, "Multiple servants came forward expressing that Gregorian had threatened to kill their families if they did not write out the parchments, pretending to be you. Gregorian's main servant, Hannah, stated she was required to write letters all day. Malachite confirmed that Gregorian is indeed the man known as The Butcher. It seems Lady Mina had convinced him to pursue his own investigation."

Lita's body shook. She moved back until she felt the chair behind her, then sat down; her hands laid against her lap, "Who was behind this?"

"Gregorian worked for Lord Ignis, though it appears so far that he has ties to your father as well."

Lita could only nod. The news was so sudden.

"Lita."

Lita felt her head shaking no before her the word itself escaped her lips, "This is so sudden. Why wasn't this figured out earlier?"

Nephrite moved towards her, "Because I had put Gregorian in charge of the investigation."

Lita only nodded again, her hands moving to her womb.

"What now?"

Nephrite hands covered hers, as she looked into his eyes, "I ask for your forgiveness. I do not deserve it. I should have believed my wife and Queen above all others. I should have investigated everything myself. There is a lot I should have done. I broke your trust."

Lita glanced out towards the dense forest, her emerald eyes filling up with tears.

"If you ask me too, I will remove my presence from you for all eternity. I will do anything you ask of me."

Lita turned back towards him. Placing her hand through his hair, Lita found herself picking his head off her lap. She gasped as tears rolled down his handsome face.

"I request only one thing of you Nephrite."

"Ask and I shall give it to you."

Lita felt her body take a deep, shaky breath, "I want you to promise to love me for all eternity."

Lita watched his eyes widen as more tears filled them. She never pictured this massive warrior before her would ever cry. As he continued to look at her, a hope racing across his face, Lita gave a small smile.

He brought his lips to her belly, kissing it gently. Then his lips trailed up past her breasts to her neck. They nibbled along her left ear, causing Lita to close her eyes. His soft whisper, for her ears only, had her walls crashing down. "I promise to love, honor and cherish, my Queen."

00

Mina stood outside Lita's old chambers as servants busied themselves with her belongings. Lita stood in the center, pointing to which items she wanted to be removed. Her emerald eyes held a joy Mina had not seen before.

When Lita turned her way, she smiled, "Mina, I didn't know you had come."

"I didn't want to interrupt. Malachite informed me this morning that Nephrite was given the truth about everything. Took the fool long enough."

Lita grinned, "It did. I am moving back into the royal rooms. I was planning on having lunch soon, would you care to join me?"

"I'd love too, Lita."

Lita nodded as her servants removed the last of her cases. "I was thinking about having lunch outside, as it appears the storm finally passed over us, for the time being anyways."

Mina agreed as they exited the chambers. Malachite approached them within minutes of walking down the corridor.

"Lita, I am happy to see you moving about again."

Lita bowed gently, "I fear I owe you a great debt my Lord."

His eyes moved towards Mina, "Mina is the one who urged me to look into the circumstances surrounding everything. You owe me nothing. I would gladly do it all over again."

"Nonetheless, thank you is in order."

Malachite inclined his head, "Where are you ladies off too?"

"Lunch, would you care to join us?"

Malachite looked back towards his own Queen, "I am needed on the training field."

Lita glanced between the two, "Has there been more attacks, my Lord?"

"There has been. The Eastern King was attacked on his way to the Southern Kingdom." Malachite thought for a moment, "He is alright, but the war has begun."

"Is there anything we can do Malachite?" Mina's blue eyes searched her husband's face. A look passed between them.

"Be ready to travel. The reports are suggesting that the rebels are attacking the Southern Kingdom. If that is true, we will be moving our troops there."

Mina and Lita both nodded as Malachite excused himself and parted.

Both Queens looked at each other, "Lita, do you think we will win?"

Lita bit her bottom lip, her eyes concentrating, "We will."

* * *

><p><strong>It's almost done! <strong>

**=)**

**Sending this over to my editor. I hope you all enjoy! **

**Reviews? Thoughts? Opinions?**

**~LAla **


	26. Author's note

Hey all! I have not abandon you! I have finished the story, just need to type if up. I wrote a few different options and didn't like any of them so, I re-vamped it once again.

I hope to have this story finished and submitted for my readers to read by the end of this weekend.

I also had a freak accident-which slowed my process.

While walking into work, I was struck by a car. Flew about three feet.

I'm okay! Just bruised and swollen. Thankfully, no broken bones or fractures. =)

I hope you all enjoy how I decided to end this story. =)

I also have "Monster" written out and "Give your heart a break."

I will be starting a new story that will showcase all of the girls once again-BUT, I need all of my stories done before starting anything else! haha


	27. Chapter 26

Hey all! Thank you for being patient with me!

I hope you all enjoy these last TWO final chapters of "The Queens".

I have enjoyed the reviews so much and I want to thank everyone for their kind words regarding my rather, interesting accident.

My leg is feeling better. The bruise is healing properly-though I've been told it looks like a nebula or the eye of sauron. -_-

I have an interesting family.

Anyways, thank you all again for reading. Please, enjoy!

00

Malachite marched quickly from the training field, a thick parchment grasped tightly in his tanned hand. Something was not right. Everything seemed to be a mess and due to the rebels, it looked like it would continue to be a mess for some time.

Glancing towards his left, he watched Mina and Lita laugh about something, food displayed before them on the ground, a massive blanket preventing the wet ground to soak through.

She had grown even more beautiful to him with every passing day. He stopped for a brief moment, watching her blue eyes light up at something the brunette said, her mouth spread wide in a smile. She turned to him then, her eyes searching his. He could only nod his head, the movement brief but he could see she understood. Standing up, she spoke quickly to The Queen of the West, and within a moment, they were following him closely.

"Malachite? What happened?"

He clenched his teeth, his natural desire on wanting to tell her clashed with his duty as King. There could be spies everywhere and because of that, he shook his head and motioned for them to move faster.

Finding Nephrite's main meeting room wasn't difficult; the castle of the Western Kingdom was small in comparison to the other castles, a testament to the man who ruled.

Malachite didn't even bother waiting for the guard to announce him before he pushed open the heavy oak doors and met his comrade's face head on.

"We received a parchment."

Nephrite's blue eyes narrowed slightly as he moved forward, his large hand grasping the yellow paper; his eyes moving quickly over the words.

"This can't be real." Turning it over, the Queens watched their husbands in silence.

Malachite nodded, "I agree, but we sadly do not have time to wait for further correspondence. My guards have returned, the rebels are indeed moving to the Southern Kingdom. Zoisite's Kingdom is considered the most vulnerable, considering the number of Islands that make up his territory."

Lita walked confidently towards her husband, her elegant fingers reaching towards the parchment. Nephrite let it go without a fight, his large hand circling around her widening hips.

"They are requesting that we all travel south with our armies?"

She looked up, her emerald eyes wide with concern, "Nephrite, it has the seal of the High King, how can this be a forgery?"

Mina reached for the parchment finally, her golden brows knitting together in concentration, " Endymion is requesting that we join you?"

Malachite sighed, "That is why I believe it to be a forgery. But I am faced with a dilemma. We of course have left sections of our armies at each of our kingdoms, however, if we leave our Queens behind, they may easily send assassins. If we take you with us, we may very well fall into a trap."

Mina nodded, her eyes saddened, "Then we will go."

Malachite lifted a brow, "You will now?"

Mina looked towards Lita, the other Queen nodding her consent. Mina smiled as she turned back towards her husband, "It is safer if we go. If this is indeed a trap, then we will be ready. I have my sword and along our journey you can teach me how to use it."

Malachite chuckled, his eyes lighting up, "You think you can fight off a rebel, My Queen?"

Mina glanced down at her still flat womb, knowing without a doubt that a child was now safely there. She looked back up, her eyes catching his, "I will defend my loved ones. Our child will grow up in a safe world. I will fight off every rebel there is to make this true."

00

Rei found herself humming a soft a tune, one she wasn't sure she knew the origins of only that it continued to play in her mind every time she thought about her and Jadeite's baby. Rei smiled at such a thought.

The idea that she would be a mother once terrified her. Truly, the thought alone had made her knees weak and her head spin. But after that day of Jadeite fearing for her safety and sending her off and then his return, the idea of baring his child no longer scared her; no longer brought her sadness. It continued to bring her such a joy that she could not describe.

Sensing him rather than hearing, Rei glanced back as her husband made his way back inside their current room. He smiled, his approach still silent.

"How are you, my Queen?"

Rei felt her eyes soften as they watched his stiff movements, his body still sore after everything he had gone through over a week ago.

"I am faring well. What of you?"

She watched his shoulders shrug slightly, as he moved even closer, "Our army has arrived, though they were ambushed along the way as well."

Rei nodded, her heart pounding in her ears, "Were there any casualties?"

Jadeite shook his head, his blonde hair moving gently over his blue eyes, "None, yet. Rei," He paused as he leaned against the vanity she sat before, his arms crossed over his chest. He looked back towards the door.

"Jade?"

He glanced down towards her again, his eyes softening, "I think we should decide on a name for our baby."

Rei wanted to shake her head as a certain fear gripped her heart once again. The baby wasn't due for a few more months. But as their eyes met again, she could only give a small smile, "Alright. What have you thought of?"

Jadeite glanced around the room, his eyes seemed to search, "If it's a girl- I have always favored the name Ameera."

Rei spoke softly, speaking the name on her lips, "If it is a boy, I was hoping I could name him after my grandfather, Aviur."

Jadeite smiled gently down at her, his eyes dancing, "I believe we are having a girl, my Lady."

Rei glared back, "What makes you think that?"

His laugh carried throughout the room, "Due to your stubbornness, you would never bare me sons."

Rei felt her cheeks warm as her glare intensified, "Maybe it's not due to my stubbornness but rather, your inability to produce a male heir."

Rei gasped when Jadeite leaned down, placing a soft kiss against her lips. He brought his hand up, his fingers caressing her face, "It matters not what gender you give, Rei. I only hope that our child or children take after their beautiful mother."

Rei felt a few tears slip past her eyes. She blamed the baby in the womb for her sudden and random bursts of tears, but as she looked into Jadeite's sky blue eyes, she couldn't help but pray they took after him too.

00

Looking out over the vast landscape, Ami narrowed her eyes in sorrow as the smoke rose up from scorched fields. Her ears picked up the curses of soldiers below, the clash of metal upon metal as soldiers trained and even a faint, solitude laugh.

They had been attacked again last night, the air still thick with dried blood. She sighed as she looked back towards the guards that sat just outside her room.

Zoisite had insisted that guards stay around her wherever she went.

She loved him, that much was certain. She loved his protectiveness. She loved that each time he walked into room, his green eyes would search her out, a frown of worry creasing his brow until his eyes settled on her. She loved that each time he had a spare moment, he would wrap his arms around her and whisper that he loved her in her ear. She loved that he was doing everything in his power to stop what was happening.

However, she didn't love the fact that the rebels had made her a prisoner in her own home.

She had asked to visit the infirmary, her natural instincts wanting her to help in any way she could. Zoisite had simply shaken his head, his eyes apologizing while his lips gave a flat and definite "no".

She sighed as she turned back to look over her balcony. Serenity would be visiting her soon, along with Rei.

Ami smiled at the thought. Though they were different in almost every way, Ami couldn't help but feel such a sisterly love towards them. She thought of Mina and Lita as well, hoping they were safe.

She turned as boots echoed across the marble floor, indicating the approach of another.

"You are angry with me."

Ami sighed again as she turned towards the soft green eyes of her husband.

"No, I am not angry with you. I understand your reasons-even if I may not like them."

She watched his eyes look out over their kingdom. His brow creased again, something that was becoming a constant occurrence.

"Thank you, Ami."

She only nodded, her body moving towards his on its own accord, stopping only when his hand wrapped around her widening hips, pulling her closer still.

"Ami!"

Both turned at the soft voice of Serenity.

Zoisite leaned down and kissed her nose softly, "Try to rest too, my love."

Ami blushed but nodded as he gave a soft bow to Serenity before leaving.

"I swear Ami, the cuteness puts Endy and I to shame!"

Ami blushed further as Rei's laugh followed suit, "I would dare say, Serenity. I fear this sweetness will be rotting my teeth soon."

Serenity turned and in a rather un-Queen like display, she stuck her tongue out, "Don't be jealous!"

Rei rolled her eyes as she plopped, ungracefully, down in one of the massive chairs.

"I have news."

Both pairs of blue eyes turned towards the raven haired beauty. Serenity spoke first, "Oh, pray tell, what is it?"

Rei smiled, "I heard the Western and Northern Armies are almost at our gate. Mina and Lita will be joining us shortly."

Ami looked back out towards the flames that were finally put out due to the rain that continued to fall. Her brows knitted together in concentration.

"Ami, are you alright?" Serenity's soft voice broke through.

Ami turned, her eyes soft but sad, "I fear this is exactly what they wanted. All of us, here, carrying heirs. I fear we played perfectly into their trap.

00

Rei rolled her eyes as Serenity seemed to bounce off the very walls while waiting for Lita and Mina to arrive. Her son, whom Rei affectionately started calling Aettie, seemed to inherit his mother's endless amount of energy.

Rei giggled as Aetolus reached up and grabbed a hand-full of her dark locks. Shoving everything into his mouth seemed to be his favorite thing, so Rei just leaned forward and gave him a light kiss on own patch of dark hair.

"Here they come!" Rei looked up as a carriage moved quickly inside the gates, riders and each side-including the Kings of the Western and Northern kingdoms.

Rei stayed where she was as Jadeite and Endymion both moved forward, their eyes set.

Malachite descended first, his fist touching his chest.

Endymion's voice, though deceptively soft, carried to the ears of the Queens, "Malachite, what exactly were you thinking traveling here? My orders were to move East and come around, blocking the rebels in."

Both Malachite and Nephrite appeared confused as they stared at their King.

"Endymion, we received no such letter. We received this one," Malachite reached inside his dark cloak, his hand bringing forth the parchment that had arrived over a week ago in the Western Kingdom.

Mina stepped out of the carriage first, her eyes searching for her husband and then, moving to that of the other Queens.

Lita followed, bowing her head slightly as Jadeite looked her way.

"This is a forgery."

Malachite nodded, "We know. But due to what my spies had reported, there was no time to waste in trying to send further correspondence. We decided to meet them head on."

Endymion nodded as he handed Jadeite the parchment as Zoisite joined them.

Jadeite shook his head, "It seems they got what they wanted."

Zoisite looked at the parchment last, his green eyes set as steel, "And we will give them the war they wish for."

00

Mina laughed as Aetolus blew bubbles with his mouth, his sapphire eyes, like that of his mother, seemed to shine with unheard giggles at the delight across her face.

Lita sighed as she looked out the window, her chin resting in the palm of her hand as the rain came down like a waterfall upon the earth.

"What do you think is going to happen?"

Serenity looked up from her sewing, her soft features twisted into a frown, "We will win."

Lita glanced her way but didn't respond as the sound of rain filled the silence.

Ami stared intently at the board before her, Rei's eyes dancing with mirth as she watched the intelligent Queen look which way to move her pieces.

"I don't think I can just sit here waiting for an attack!"

Four pairs of eyes looked up at the tall brunette, her emerald eyes flashing as she continued to stare out the balcony window.

Rei gave a soft grunt, her own version of agreement as Mina handed a now sleepy Aetolus back to Serenity.

"It's what we must do."

Lita glared at golden haired friend but Mina seemed to ignore it, "They started this and it seems they will decide how they want it to end-for them." Lita nodded as she watched Serenity coo lightly to her son, her eyes soft.

Rubbing her own growing belly, Lita decided that watching the rain fall again would be the best bet for now. However, as she glanced out, her eyes narrowed.

"What is that?"

Rei, Ami and Mina all joined Lita towards the balcony, their eyes scanning the darkness.

Rei crept closer, "Is that a fire?"

Ami found she could only nod as it seemed to grow, despite the rainfall.

Serenity joined them, her son tucked safely inside his crib.

"It looks like it has started." All four of the Queens turned towards her, their eyes a mixture of sadness and worry.

She smiled gently at each of them, "We will win."

00

The sounds of metal upon metal seemed to echo throughout the room as the five Queens sat beside each other. Rei had suggested they douse the fire place and now the room was only lit by a few candles, the warmth of the room had left hours ago.

Serenity leaned against the pillows, Aetolus wrapped warmly in blankets, his soft snores the most calming sound in the room.

Each of the Queens looked at one another, but none said a word as the sounds of the war seemed to creep closer.

Mina pulled her sword from its cover. She eyed the small blade curiously. Malachite had yet to teach her how to properly use it, though she figured the pointy end towards the person trying to harm her, was the basics.

She watched each of the Queens eye her, some with curiosity, others with a simple nod.

Rei finally spoke, "Where did you receive such a gift?"

Mina smiled brightly, "Malachite had it made for me, see, its lighter then a normal sword and smaller."

She handed it off as Rei examined it, "It is. I wish Jadeite would allow me such things. I fear with this child he wont allow me near anything other then a small dagger."

The soft chuckles around the room indicated that the other Queens knew the feeling as well.

"I wanted to be able to protect myself. I asked and he gave."

Ami looked it over in the lamp light, "Let's just hope you will not be forced to use it."

Mina nodded, though she had a feeling she would be.

The sound of boots running towards their door and the sound of swords being unsheathed had all of the Queens turning towards the door leading out into the greeting room.

"What do you think..." Lita stopped as they heard the guards yell, their last attempt at trying to save them before the doors to the room opened.

Mina and Rei both stood, Lita soon followed.

Rei felt her body shake in not only fear, but hatred as the man who stood before dared to speak.

"If it isn't my whore of a daughter."

Ami crawled in front of Serenity and Aetolus, her body trying to block them from view as Lita looked quickly to Rei.

Mina gripped her sword handle, her eyes following his movements as he came more fully inside the room.

Rei seemed to hiss as she spoke, "You have no right to call me daughter. You are a bastard and will die the death belonging to those who commit treason!"

His laugh echoed, "I fear, my dear, that it is not I who will be dying this night. Your kings left you unprotected. My guards are currently clearing the rest of this corridor, slaying guards to weak to fight back."

Rei eyed Mina, a look passing between them as Mina gripped the hilt even tighter.

"You think a woman with a measly sword will stop me?" Rei tried to ignore his laugh, so full of hate and pride.

Bending down, Rei lifted her skirt and grabbed the dagger Jadeite had demanded she keep on her at all times.

She watched her father's dark eyes as he took everything in. He grabbed the hilt of his own sword, unsheathing it.

"I wonder if I will be able to kill your husband with the same sword I kill you with, my dear daughter."

Rei could only glare as she eyed Mina one last time, "Why, tell me why you've done this?!"

That seemed to stop him, his pride his biggest downfall, "Why? Why not? Why not turn the world into fear and chaos and then come out as the victor? This world needs a stronger ruler. A real king."

Lita glanced back at Ami and Serenity, her eyes searching for something. She saw Ami glance towards the fireplace and took the small hint. Watching the dangerous man in front of them, Lita shifted her eyes to the right. Seeing the fire pick, she wondered how quickly she could reach it before something happened.

The sound of guards yelling and more swords slashing away at flesh, sprinkled into the room. The sound of Jadeite calling out had Lord Ignis moving forward, his eyes intent on Rei.

Serenity screamed as Rei moved back. Lita moved as quickly as she could, reaching the fire place in ten steps. She turned at the sound of metal hitting metal.

Everything seemed to stop as they watched Mina stand between Rei and Lord Ignis. His face covered in shock and eventually anger.

However, that changed as he brought his elbow up and connected it with Mina's chin, knocking her back. Rei lifted the dagger, her hands moving on their own accord as she aimed it for his chest. Lita found herself rushing forward, fire pick in hand, a battle cry escaping her lips.

Serenity and Ami watched in horror as Lord Ignis was struck by the dagger, but his body kept moving, his eyes darker then before, his face twisted in pure hatred, "I will kill you first!"

Mina was once again on her feet, sword in hand as she rushed towards him, "NO!"

The sound of metal slicing through flesh seemed to echo throughout the room, silencing everything else besides the high pitched wail of Serenity as she watched in horror.

"MINA!"

00

Did I end there?

Oh..hmm...I did.

=)

~LAla


	28. Chapter 29- The Final Chapter

So, this is WAY OVER due. My deepest apologies. I simply just couldn't figure out how to end this. I knew I wanted a happy ending and switched through different scenarios. I still don't think I like this ending, but my mind has moved on from "The Queens" and I really wanted to make sure I could finish this story!

So, without further adieu, here it is!

* * *

><p>The last of the groans of dying men filtered across the blood drenched filled. Rebels and Armies of the Kingdoms, laid dead across the ground.<p>

Endymion surveyed the carnage, his eyes narrowing as the clouds darkened above.

Malachite came up beside him, wiping the remainder of the red liquid from the blade of his sword, "My men followed the retreating rebel group. The report so far is that they left none alive."

Endymion nodded, his eyes shifting to the side to watch his second in command, "Good. Any reports on Lord Ignis or Lord Lovis?"

Malachite nodded, "It looks like Ignis escaped the battle-or never showed up. It's believed Lovis was in the retreating group. I'll find out for sure once Zoisite and Nephrite return with my men."

Both turned as Jadeite's second in command came running towards them, eyes wide. He stopped before them, bowing quickly, "My Kings, King Jadeite is on his way to the Queens. A few soldiers reported seeing what looked to be Lord Ignis being led into the Castle. He's afraid—"

Before another word could be spoken, both Kings took off towards the Castle gate, as orders sprang from their lips.

* * *

><p>"MINA!"<p>

Serenity held tightly to Aetolus as Ami held her back. Frantically looking at the scene before her, unsure of what to make of it; was Mina…No, she wasn't. She couldn't be.

"Lita? Rei?"

Both women moved from their positions as the women took in the sight before them.

Lord Ignis's body laid heavily on Minas'; neither one moving. Mina's sun-kissed hair spewed out on the floor, a light in the otherwise darkens room.

Rei looked up at the women around her, her eyes showing uncertainty, "Lita, help me."

"Don't tough him!"

Both women stopped at the sound of Jadeite's voice breaking through the damp atmosphere.

Grabbing a dagger from his waistband, Jadeite stuck it in the back of Lord Ignis, causing the women around him to gasp; Serenity letting out a small whimper.

Kicking the heavier body away from the fragile one beneath, Jadeite gasped as Lord Ignis's body collapsed to the side with a small sword stuck in his chest.

Rei fell to her knees beside her new friend, "Mina? Mina, please. Don't be dead."

Shaking her gently, Rei leaned in to listen for a heartbeat.

"I'm not dead."

Sitting up quickly, Rei grinned as she placed a hand on Mina's back to help her sit up.

Looking around, Mina felt herself shudder, "Is he dead though?"

Jadeite chuckled, "You killed the bastard."

Mina could only nod as Castle guards entered the room, followed closely by the High King and her husband. Endymion moved quickly to Serenity's side, his body posture still tense as he kissed the top of her head and wrapped both Serenity and Aetolus in a tight embrace.

She watched Malachite's face; his expression going from worried to relieved within seconds.

Jadeite moved to the side, closer to Rei as he spoke, "You should be proud of your Queen, Mal. She killed Ignis."

Before everyone, Mina gasped as Malachite dropped to his knees before her, his head against her bosom.

His whisper carried over the room as he gripped her body against his, "I thought I had lost you."

Serenity's soft cries could be heard as Mina wrapped her arms around her King, "You won't."

* * *

><p>Serenity giggled as Aetolus came running into her arms, his chubby little legs caring him quicker than one would think.<p>

"Mama!" His own giggle covered her own as he was swung about playfully.

It had been two years since the rebel battle; Two glorious and wonderful years. The Kingdom had finally found some resemblance of peace within this time frame.

Serenity smiled as Endymion finished wrapping princess Serenity in a soft pink blanket, her little yawns echoing throughout their chamber.

"She is definitely your daughter, Serenity. I don't think I've ever met a baby that loves to sleep this much."

While adjusting Aetolus on her hip, Serenity turned slightly and stuck out her tongue, "Be thankful Rini loves to sleep. Imagine if she was like this little prince?" Rubbing her nose against her sons', Serenity laughed again as he giggled.

Endymion laughed and shook his head as he picked up their daughter, "Come, the others should be in the hall."

"Are you excited to see everyone, Aetolus?"

Chubby little hands clapped together as the toddler howled his excitement.

* * *

><p>"Marcus! Don't put that in your mouth!"<p>

Rei grabbed the rock that her son had stowed away in a pocket before he could shove it in his mouth, his bright blue eyes watering as he looked between his parents. Rei sighed heavily at her husband and King as she bent down and picked up her only son, "He gets this from you, Jadeite."

Watching Jadeite roll his eyes, Rei could only smile.

"I'm sure he gets _nothing_ from you, my dear wife."

Glaring, Rei turned as Lita chuckled beside her.

"I think Marcus takes after both of his parents; Always causing mischief."

"Oh, and Trillion is a perfect angel?"

Lita grinned as she moved her son higher up on her hip, moving his dark brown hair from his eyes, "Of course."

Hearing Nephrite snort, Lita looked back at him, "You don't think our son is a perfect angel?"

Nephrite chuckled as he wrapped one arm around her growing waist, "He's as perfect as his mother."

Ramming her elbow softly into his stomach, Lita huffed playfully as he grunted, "Yeah, good way to get out of trouble, love."

"I do think Eleanor is perfect."

All turned as Ami grinned, her little princess reaching out to the others wanting to play.

"Because she is, dear." Ami smiled as Zoisite came up beside her, "She is, isn't she." Nuzzling her daughter against her, everyone laughed as Eleanor pushed away at the arrival of two more children.

"Leona, come back here!"

Mina's shout was playful at best as a toddler dressed in a bright pink gown trotted up to Ami, her arms lifting up, platinum blonde hair in disarray from the running.

Going into a soft curtsey, Ami smiled as Leona giggled, "Little Princess, welcome."

"These two will be the death of me."

Rei rolled her eyes as Mina panted, her large belly slowing her down from catching up, her arms filled with one almost identical to Leona.

Rei grinned at the other platinum haired princess donning a purple dress, cradled in Mina's arms; her eyes identical to her fathers, "And how is Emilia?"

"I don't know how these two can look so identical, but be complete opposites."

Malachite entered, his boots barely making a sound as he moved towards Leona and picked her up.

"This one is our crazy one."

"Daddy! Daddy! Down!"

Malachite grinned, "In a few minutes, Leona. You must wait."

Mina rolled her eyes as their daughter calmed down within an instant. "Malachite has this magical voice with her. Keeps her calm."

"Ami! Lita! Rei! Mina!"

All turned as Serenity came barreling down the corridor, Aetolus on her hip.

"I see more growing bellies! No one wrote about this!"

Mina grinned as Lita spoke up, "We wanted to surprise you."

Serenity smiled back as she set Aetolus down to play with the other princes and princesses.

"Well, it certainly is a surprise. Congratulations!"

"And how is the princess, Serenity?" Ami's soft voice carried over.

Serenity turned as Endymion caught up and entered the grand hall.

"She is healthy as can be. Sleeps like she's dead."

Rei snickered as she tucked a long strand of her dark hair behind her shoulder and away from Marcus's short reach, "So, she sleeps like Serenity."

The echoes of laughs filled the hall. Serenity huffed as she glared at her friend. Smoothing out her features, Serenity couldn't stop the smile, "Well, I have a lunch planned for us ladies on veranda and nannies to watch the children around us. I hope you're all hungry."

Four heads nodded as Serenity's smile brightened.

Turning, each Queen gave their husbands a respectable kiss as they moved along the hall towards the outside veranda. Serenity moved quickly beside Ami, wrapping her arm through hers, " Ami, do remember when we spoke about arranging Aetolus- if you had a daughter…."

* * *

><p>And there you have it. I wanted to end it. I apologize about the delay. I never wanted to be one of *those* authors. -_-<p>

I wish I could do better, but currently, my mind is focused on my other stories but I KNEW I had to get this out.

~LAla


End file.
